Ironía
by Persei
Summary: AU. NarxSesshxKag. Sesshoumaru es el futuro emperador de Roma. Aome, una odalisca alejada de sus tierras. Ambos corazones con un dolor secreto dentro, ¿quién diría que enemigos destinados compartirían algo más que una rivalidad?.
1. Capítulo I: Dulce ironía

Hola de nuevo a todas! Heme aquí de nuevo con otra historia AU, les presentó Ironía, una historia adaptada a la Roma Imperial donde muchas cosas pueden suceder, sin más distracciones aprovecho este espacio para decirle a Celen Marinaiden que este capítulo va para ella que tanto me ha animado a hacer un fic con la pareja de… bueno eso lo verán más adelante XD Gracias ninia linda por tus palabras y disfruta el primer capi de esta historia que va dedicado especialmente a ti!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen u.u**

* * *

****

**Ironía**

**Capítulo I**

**Dulce ironía**

Comenzaba el año 27 a.C. y con ello el Imperio Romano había sido establecido gracias a la sucesión de Octavio César Augusto al poder

Éste había cimentado las bases para una Roma que esperaba el pronto esplendor de su pueblo en los aspectos económicos, políticos y sociales

Esa época comenzó a hacerse más visible para el año 100 d.C, con Inu Taisho, como nuevo emperador romano

Durante ese período, Roma comenzó a expandir su poderío militar, integrando a sus filas más y más soldados al igual que la producción agrícola comenzaba a alcanzar su apogeo y la estabilidad tanto política como social mejoraban cada vez más

Los conflictos sociales eran nulos ya que Inu Taisho se había ganado el cariño y respeto de todas las clases sociales gracias a su carácter tan tranquilo como comprensivo

Y pese a su carácter pacífico, los pueblos en los alrededores estaban totalmente sometidos a sus órdenes y no había poderío militar mayor a los romanos, tenía bastante ingenio en cuanto a estrategia se refería y también era bastante hábil en cuestiones diplomáticas, todo un genio romano

Cierto era que faltaba mucho para superar al gran Alejandro pero el emperador confiaba en que su sucesor podría llegar a realizar el sueño de Roma y hacer de éste un Imperio mucho más poderoso y simplemente invencible

Inu Taisho tenía dos hijos, Sesshoumaru, su primogénito, tenía 18 años y su otro hijo, Inu Yasha, que estaba a punto de cumplir sus 16 años

Sesshoumaru era hijo de su fallecida esposa, Zayaka, que había muerto al año de vida de su primogénito. Un año después, había conocido a Izayoi, una noble de la cual, él había quedado prendado ante su belleza y meses después la tomó por esposa

Izayoi había demostrado ser una excelente mujer y una cariñosa madre para Sesshoumaru, incluso después del nacimiento de Inu Yasha

Ella nunca mostró diferencia alguna entre ambos, y a pesar de ser medios hermanos, ambos chicos habían crecido feliz y armoniosamente durante 10 largos años

Una vez había escuchado decir que la felicidad no dura para siempre y lo había comprobado con el repentino cambio de actitud en Sesshoumaru

A los 12 años de vida del joven príncipe, éste había cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser hacia los demás, incluyéndolo a él y la razón, no la sabía

Inu Yasha, en ese entonces tenía 10 años y era un niño dulce y bastante amable, quería mucho a Sesshoumaru y desde siempre lo había considerado como el mejor ejemplo a seguir cuando creciera, cosa que cambió a través de los años gracias a los constantes rechazos y groserías de las que era objeto por parte de su medio hermano

Izayoi tampoco había podido hacer mucho, Sesshoumaru se rehusaba a hablar de lo que le sucedía y corría de su habitación con múltiples maldiciones y groserías a cualquiera que tan siquiera le preguntase por qué se comportaba así

Con el tiempo, decidió dejar el tema por la paz, y a pesar de las múltiples súplicas de Izayoi de ser ella quien intentase hablar con él, desistió de hacerle pregunta alguna acerca de su actitud

Para su pesar, fue observando como su primogénito se volvía cada vez más arisco y huraño, veía con impotencia como se encerraba en su habitación por horas para después salir de ella con una expresión de pura frialdad en su rostro, aún infantil

Inu Yasha siempre le preguntaba a su padre si Sesshoumaru estaba molesto con él por no ser un buen niño o por qué su madre se encontraba tan triste y apagada

El corazón se le acongojaba al observar las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos ambarinos de su hijo menor y lo único que podía decirle para tranquilizarlo era que todo muy pronto volvería a ser como antes, que no se preocupara que era simplemente una época algo difícil para todos…

Seis largos años pasaron de esa manera y ahora las risas infantiles y la calidez habían abandonado completamente el palacio, dejándolo a la merced de la nostalgia y melancolía de los recuerdos y en ocasiones se veía envuelto por una frialdad que calaba hasta lo más profundo del corazón y el alma

Inu Taisho había pasado esos 6 años refugiándose en el trabajo para no tener que ver como su hijo se destruía cada vez más y más y con ello, como arrasaba con la alegría que emanaba de Inu Yasha y las esperanzas de Izayoi

Siempre le agradeció el que se preocupase tanto por Sesshoumaru a pesar de no ser su madre pero ella solamente negaba con la cabeza mientras una lágrima comenzaba a bajar por sus delicadas mejillas y escuchaba un leve murmuro diciéndole que había fallado como madre

Así pues pasaron los años, vacíos para Sesshoumaru y con las esperanzas a punto de acabarse de su padre

Había pensado que, si Sesshoumaru comenzaba a ocuparse de sus deberes como futuro emperador quizá, solo quizá podría volver a él el entusiasmo que siempre lo acompañaba en antaño o al menos regresaría un poco de calidez a su persona

Pero qué error había cometido, porque Sesshoumaru ahora no solo se rehusaba a hablar con él, sino que también se negaba a ser emperador y a pesar de su insistencia, nada había conseguido para que éste cambiase de opinión

Y ahora en otro de sus intentos por hacer que éste saliese de su encierro, se dirigía a los aposentos de su joven hijo para comunicarle que tendría que asistir a la celebración en honor a los dioses por su reciente victoria en la región de Dacia

Tocó suavemente la puerta de la alcoba y tras escuchar un seco "Adelante" abrió la puerta topándose con su hijo mirando a través de la ventana

.- Sesshoumaru, hijo, como sabes, Roma ha obtenido la región de Dacia, hoy se hará una celebración en honor a los dioses por darnos tan importante victoria y es necesario que estés ahí presente – dijo cálidamente mientras observaba como su hijo comenzaba a girarse lentamente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

.- Padre no tengo la mínima intención de ir, además para qué de ir yo? Tienes a Inu Yasha, que vaya él – respondió secamente sin cambiar la expresión de frialdad en su rostro

.- Sesshoumaru no empecemos de nuevo, sabes que al ser mi hijo mayor eres el sucesor al trono de Roma, debes comenzar a atender tus obligaciones como tal – dijo el emperador mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

.- Padre yo te he dicho que NO seré tu sucesor, no entiendo tal insistencia en seguir presentándome como tal si sabes mejor que nadie que no tengo ni la menor intención en serlo – volvió a responder sin perder el tono frío

.- Y tú cuándo entenderás que no estás en posición de decidir tal cosa? – exclamó levantándose para mirar fijamente a su hijo – Sesshoumaru entiendo que no te agrade la idea de dirigir todo un Imperio, pensaba lo mismo a tu edad pero con el tiempo verás que además de emocionante es algo que te da una lección todos los días y además…

.- No me interesa tal tipo de experiencia padre, tú ni siquiera la pones en práctica, cada vez le concedes más privilegios a la clase alta y la plebe que se muera de hambre, te interesa más saberte invencible que lo que la demás gente sufra, te interesa más tu ambición que lo que tu pueblo pase! – exclamó alzando la voz

PLAFF!

.- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a levantarme así la voz, te lo advierto Sesshoumaru mi paciencia tiene límites, te quiero listo para la celebración y más vale que te presentes ahí y te comportes como lo que eres – remarcó con enojo en su voz mientras salía de la habitación de su hijo dejándolo solo mientras una lágrima solitaria comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla enrojecida

Se llevo la mano a ésta y solo la tocó, ocultándola mientras que con la otra comenzaba a tirar y romper todo lo que se le pusiese enfrente

Floreros, adornos, ahora todo se encontraba en el suelo y él estaba de nuevo en el alfeizar de la ventana contemplando el horizonte con tal tranquilidad que pareciese que no había sucedido nada

Su mejilla derecha seguía levemente enrojecida y se le había hinchado un poco pero no lo suficiente para hacerse notar en una celebración en la cual, cuando el emperador se marchase con su esposa, terminaría con los senadores llevándose a una chica del servicio a la cama o incluso, lo harían ahí frente a todos

Cómo odiaba tener que asistir a esas celebraciones llenas de falsedad e hipocresía que se desarrollaba en un entorno puramente asqueroso y desagradable

Senadores, hombres que en la toma de decisiones eran de lo más "serios" y en sus habitaciones eran peores que los animales ya que golpeaban o violaban a sus mujeres con tal de satisfacer la repulsiva lujuria que tenían, inclusive en las celebraciones que honoraban a los dioses y sabía que ésta no iba a ser la excepción una vez que su padre se retirara con Izayoi a sus habitaciones

Hombres con pura ambición y falsedad que se pavoneaban durante el día en el palacio de ser de lo más rectos y justos e incluso se atribuían el trabajo de otros que, con mayor fortuna y a la vez desgracia, eran mucho más morales y valiosos que aquellos asquerosos ambiciosos

Y no es que él se considerara un hombre casto, sí, lo aceptaba, había tenido varias experiencias con la diferencia de que, de las paredes de su habitación no salía y mucho menos presumía el número de conquistas que llevaba así como tampoco las forzaba a nada

Si algo había que le molestaba plenamente era el que se le privara a una persona de su libertad y eso era lo que su padre le estaba haciendo; esa era una de las razones por la cual se había alejado tanto de los miembros de su "familia"

El toque en la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos mientras susurraba de nuevo, un "Adelante"

.- Su padre me ha enviado para ayudarle a arreglarse para la celebración de esta noche – dijo la muchacha intimidada al sentirse observada por aquellos ojos dorados tan fríos como el mismo hielo

Si bien sabía que él era muy popular entre las mujeres de toda Roma pero a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pasar de una simple aventura ya que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de estar a lado de una persona tan vacía como falsa y ambiciosa

.- Prepara el baño, después márchate me arreglaré yo solo – dijo secamente mientras volvía a girarse para no ver a la muchacha que tras una breve inclinación salía de las habitaciones para dirigirse hacia los baños imperiales y decirle a los guardias que impidieran el paso a alguien más ya que el príncipe haría uso de ellos

Se volvió hacia su cama y se recostó en ella mirando fijamente al cielo

.- Sesshoumaru… - susurró suavemente la voz de una mujer

.- A qué vienes Izayoi? – preguntó indiferente mientras cerraba los ojos

.- Te has peleado con tu padre de nuevo no es así? – preguntó la dama sentándose en la orilla de la cama

.- Si es así o no, no es de tu incumbencia, pregúntale a él que es tu marido no a mí que ni siquiera soy algo tuyo – dijo causando una mirada de tristeza en la mujer

.- Sesshoumaru tú sabes que aunque yo no sea tu madre tú…-

.- Yo sigo siendo un hijo para ti, bien ahora que te he ayudado a completar tu frasecilla puedes salir de mi alcoba, no necesito que me digas ahora que mi padre solo desea lo mejor para mí o alguna otra tontería – volvió a decir hiriente mientras una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la hermosa mujer

.- Sesshoumaru… está bien, me iré y aunque te canses de mis palabras o pararé de repetirlas una y otra vez hasta que me escuches y sepas que soy sincera, te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo y no me gusta ver que te destruyes alejándote de todo, si bien estamos en una época donde no todo es justo pero se le llama realidad Sesshoumaru y tú podrías cambiar eso… - dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando a un confundido y enojado príncipe

.- Maldición! – exclamó para salir minutos después de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí y dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia los baños imperiales

Qué le pasaba a Roma hoy que todos le hacían perder los estribos tan fácilmente?

* * *

Mientras que en las habitaciones traseras del palacio se encontraban un par de chicas

.- Princesa Aome se siente bien? – preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños

.- Sango sabes que no debes llamarme princesa, alguien podría darse cuenta y entonces todo lo que hemos logrado se echaría a perder – exclamó una joven de hermosos ojos chocolate

.- Lo lamento prin… Aome, es que te notó bastante triste – dijo la muchacha observando a su amiga detenidamente

.- No es nada Sango, es solo que extraño a nuestro país y sobre todo a mi padre… - dijo mientras su mirada comenzaba a oscurecerse por la sombra de la tristeza

.- Aome… - musitó la joven a su lado mientras bajaba la cabeza

.- Pero pronto volveremos a nuestro país tenlo por seguro – dijo mientras comenzaba a secar su cabello

.- Tienes razón, bien hoy presentaremos nuestra mayor prueba… Aome estoy nerviosa – comentó la chica mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabello mojado

.- Tranquila Sango, además en nuestro país podíamos hacer esto con mucha facilidad, a buena hora se nos ocurrió aprender a hacerlo, quién diría que ocuparíamos lo que mi padre dijo que era para sirvientas? – dijo mirando el vestuario sobre la cama – Dulce ironía no lo crees?

.- Tienes razón, bien tú te pondrás el blanco, yo me pondré el azul – dijo la joven mientras tomaba rápidamente su vestimenta y corría al cuarto adjunto cerrando rápidamente la puerta

Tardó unos segundos en comprender por qué su amiga había escogido aquella vestimenta

.- Sango no es justo! No me advertiste que esto estaría así de… corto! – exclamó enfurruñada mientras tomaba las ropas entre sus manos

.- Lo siento pero el blanco te queda más a ti y mejor comienza a ponértelo, pronto iniciará nuestra actuación! – exclamó la chica desde la otra habitación

Aome suspiró y comenzó a ponerse aquella "ropa" si es que así se le podía llamar, a su parecer sólo era un pedazo de tela con muchos otros pedazos muy transparentes para "cubrir" su cuerpo

Al poco tiempo se contempló en el espejo y observo cómo se veía ahora con ese traje tan típico de su país

Llevaba unos "pantalones" de la más fina seda blanca que hubiese visto, pero éstos se abrían a los lados dejando ver por completo las bien formadas piernas de la joven y empezaban desde las caderas hasta el final de sus tobillos donde la tela caía con gracia sin llegar a estorbar los movimientos de la chica a la hora de bailar

Alrededor de su cadera, el pantalón le estaba agarrado por un cinto en color negro del cual estaban sujetados numerosos hilillos blancos con pequeños cristales transparentes que caían por el frente y la parte trasera de la chica

En la parte superior, la seda le cubría sólo las partes más intimas dejando ver desde la mitad de sus costillas hasta donde el pantalón iniciaba, lo que le tranquilizaba era que la tela en esa parte era más gruesa y al estar adornada completamente de cristales y demás pedrería brillante no hacía que algo más reluciese en esa parte a pesar de que su espalda corría otra suerte pues la parte superior sólo estaba sujeta por unos cordones que había atado lo suficientemente bien en espera de que éstos no se rompieran a mitad del acto

Era ahora más que nunca que se sintió nerviosa y bastante asustada

.- Tendré que enfrentar al Imperio vestida así… y Sango era la nerviosa… - musitó

.- Tú lo dijiste, dulce ironía – dijo la chica entre risas

.- Oh cállate! – dijo tomando una almohada entre sus manos aventándosela a su amiga que la esquivó con facilidad aumentando más su risa – Aunque bueno, tú estás casi en las mismas que yo

Sango lucía "menos provocativa" pues los pantalones azules tenían la abertura a mitad de las piernas de ésta y la parte superior era cubierta desde el pecho hasta la cintura aunque al inicio de ésta la tela se había adelgazado considerablemente haciendo que el azul fuese transparente y de sus caderas colgaban un par de velos a los lados en color azul pastel

Ambas traían un par de finas cadenas de plata de las cuales colgaba un hermoso dije hecho en el mismo material, el de Aome era una serpiente enroscada como si estuviese siendo encantada por uno de aquellos hombres tan famosos por sus habilidades con las serpientes en su país; Sango en cambio, traía un dije en forma de estrella de 5 picos

Sango se sonrojó mirando los velos que aún debían ponerse para cubrir casi todo su rostro y también observo las chalinas que debían llevar también

.- Ya casi es hora… - murmuró Aome mientras tomaba entre sus manos un pequeño estuche de maquillaje – Será mejor que terminemos cuanto antes

.- Tienes razón – musitó sentándose en la cama mientras tomaba otro estuche de maquillaje y comenzaba a delinear sus ojos

Aome se puso un poco de labial en un tono bajo de rosa, en sus ojos sólo delineó sus párpados con el tinte negro haciendo que sus ojos luciesen como los de un felino sin dejar de perder la inocencia en ellos y para finalizar sólo puso un poco de sombra color rosa pastel haciendo resaltar el tono de sus ojos, comenzó a atar el velo blanco cubriendo todo a excepción de sus ojos

Sango delineó también sus ojos con un tinte plateado, olvidándose de aplicar la sombra haciendo que éstos brillasen más que de costumbre contrastando con su atuendo, aplicó un poco de tono rojizo a sus labios sin llegar a ser extremadamente llamativo o muy bajo para después al igual que Aome tomar el velo azul y cubrir sus facciones con él para dejar sólo sus ojos al descubierto

Se miraron para sonreír tímidamente y al escuchar el golpeteó en la puerta asintieron levemente

.- Es hora… - musitó Sango

.- Sí… - dijo Aome para después tomar profundamente aire y exhalarlo en forma de un suspiro – Ya vamos – dijo para tomar su chalina al igual que Sango y salir de la habitación donde un par de guardias las miraban lujuriosamente cosa a la que ellas hicieron caso omiso ignorándolos olímpicamente, sabían que mientras el show no terminara nadie podría hacerles daño

* * *

En su alcoba, se observó frente al espejo

Lucía la típica vestimenta romana, una toga hecha con los mejores materiales del Imperio romano, de la cual, la tercera parte de ésta pasaba por la parte delantera izquierda en pliegues, y el resto por la espalda

Recordó que su padre le había dicho que al ser su sucesor debía destacarse al momento de lucirla y desde entonces había sido inevitable que cada vez que lucía una de éstas, hiciese pliegues a juego para lucir la elegancia que todo sucesor debía demostrar a pesar de que él no deseaba serlo

Un cinto en color dorado ceñía un poco de la tela a su cintura, lo suficiente para hacerle saber que ésta no caería en cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciese

Su cabello plateado estaba humedecido por lo cual algunos mechones caían sobre sus facciones finas sin dejar de ser varoniles, tomó un brazalete plateado en forma de serpiente colocándoselo a mitad del brazo izquierdo que estaba totalmente descubierto

Sin más se dirigió de nuevo al balcón de su habitación, por qué se la pasaba mirando a través de éste? Simple, soñaba con el día en que podría irse de ahí y olvidarse de todo…

* * *

Se miró una vez más al espejo, esperaba que esa noche podría ver a su hermosa Kikyo y quién sabe, quizá esa noche podría hacer que dejase de ver a Sesshoumaru y se fijase en él

Al igual que su hermano, él también era codiciado por muchas mujeres en Roma pero debido a que su carácter era arrogante y no frío como su hermano, a las mujeres se les hacía más "interesante" descubrir lo que había detrás de aquella muralla de frialdad en Sesshoumaru

Eso no le había importado hasta aquel día en que sus ojos se posaron en la princesa Kikyo de Siria, ella era una mujer que, para cualquier hombre, jamás pasaría desapercibida y es que ella irradiaba belleza pura a pesar de tener una mirada inexpresiva

Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos en un café que derrochaba más calidez que ninguna otra cosa, sus cabellos eran largos hasta la cadera y en un negro tan oscuro como la noche, una mujer hermosa desde cualquier punto de vista

Desde esa noche en que la vio por primera vez, a la siguiente no pudo dejar de pensar en ella y las demás noches transcurrieron con ella dentro de sus sueños y hoy sería el día en que la vería una vez más a pesar de su declaración el mes pasado

Lo recordaba perfectamente, cuando su hermano pasaba junto a ellos para salir del salón ella se había sonrojado y para pesar de Inu Yasha le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él a pesar de no conocerlo bien

Con todo y esto, Inu Yasha se propuso hacerla olvidar a su hermano para que sólo pensara en él y hoy pondría en marcha su plan

Salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una sonrisa a la imagen que le mostraba el espejo

* * *

La hora ya había llegado, salió de su alcoba y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía al gran salón

Al llegar se topó con Inu Yasha y un cuarteto de soldados romanos que los escoltarían hasta al entrada principal del salón

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos hermano se dirigió palabra alguna, ni siquiera una mirada, ambos iban más pendientes del frente como para girarse y hablarse el uno al otro

Esto no sorprendió en absoluto a los guardias, ya estaban acostumbrados a que ambos jóvenes no se llevaban bien y ni siquiera por equivocación se dirigirían la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario

Al llegar a la entrada, un par de guardias se separaron y cada uno abrió una puerta, revelando a la multitud la llegada de los dos hijos del emperador

Las miradas de todas las mujeres se dirigieron a ellos, algunas a Inu Yasha del cual decían era adorable por esa mirada tan cálida y llena de vitalidad, otras admiraban la belleza tan varonil como llegada de los dioses de Sesshoumaru el cual pasaba de largo ignorándolas al contrario de Inu Yasha que les dirigía las mejores de sus sonrisas haciendo que muchas suspirasen ante el acto

Una vez que saludaron a los senadores más importantes se fueron a sentar en la mesa principal, junto a su padre el cual detuvo el bullicio para dar el discurso de victoria agradeciendo a los dioses

Tras otros discursos de los demás senadores y jefes militares pasaron al festejo en el cual, la actitud moralista comenzaba a perderse entre el vino que todos consumían sin recato alguno, todos a excepción del emperador y sus hijos

De pronto la mayoría de las antorchas se apagaron dejando el salón casi oscuro, una música que no era reconocida por el occidente comenzó a sonar mientras 5 mujeres salían de los telones en el centro del salón bailando de una manera muy sugerente

En medio de todas ellas se encontraba una joven vestida de blanco, no podía pasar desapercibida ante ningún hombre presente y lo comprobó cuando Inu Yasha dejó de atender su charla con el senador Miroku para observar el espectáculo, más específicamente a la joven de blanco

Esa chica movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música con tal naturalidad que pareciese cosa de los dioses, sus manos las levantaba para después comenzar a mover sus caderas a un ritmo cada vez más rápido haciendo que los escotes del pantalón dejasen ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas

Volvió a bajarlas al tiempo que la música se hacía cada vez más lenta y ahora Sesshoumaru no podía despegar los ojos de la chica, observaba cada rasgo en ella y sin saber cómo sus ojos se posaron en unos color chocolate delineados perfectamente dándole un toque todavía más llamativo al ver el tono de sombra que traía

.- Guardia… - susurró Sesshoumaru mientras el soldado se sobresaltaba para hacer una breve inclinación

.- Qué desea su alteza? – preguntó

.- Quiero a esa chica en mis aposentos esta noche – susurró señalando a la joven

.- Como usted ordene príncipe – dijo haciendo una reverencia para salir del salón, seguramente en dirección a las habitaciones de las bailarinas

La música se fue haciendo más y más lenta, las bailarinas siguieron moviendo sus cuerpos ahora de una forma más provocadora, con lentitud y gracia movían las chalinas de un lado a otro haciendo que éstas se moviesen alrededor de cada una envolviéndolas para después desaparecer del salón

Las antorchas fueron encendidas de nuevo para que el salón se llenase de aplausos y todos continuaran con sus asuntos

.- Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, su madre y yo – Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de ironía – Nos marchamos a nuestras habitaciones, pueden quedarse si quieren pero tengan mucho cuidado – dijo haciendo caso omiso a la actitud de Sesshoumaru

.- Descuida padre, yo sólo buscaré a una persona y en cuanto termine de hablar con ella me iré a mi alcoba – dijo respetuosamente mientras trataba de localizar a la princesa Kikyo, hacía un rato la había visto junto con su padre pero ahora la había perdido de vista

.- Bien, y tu Sesshoumaru? – preguntó de nuevo mientras Sesshoumaru se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a salir

.- Yo ya me voy, siendo que tú te vas no le veo el caso a seguir en una celebración que se está tornando de lo más… vulgar – dijo saliendo del salón

.- Sesshoumaru… qué voy a hacer con él? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras su esposa le acariciaba el hombro e Inu Yasha bajaba un poco la mirada para después subirla nuevamente topando con la dueña de su corazón

.- Con su permiso, también tengo asuntos que atender, buenas noches padre, madre – dijo haciendo una reverencia para salir disparado al centro del salón

.- Cuando se los dirás? – preguntó Izayoi con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

.- Sabes que Sesshoumaru no lo aceptara y ni que decir de Inu Yasha pero esa ha sido la condición del Rey de Siria para evitar la guerra… creo que primero debo tantear terreno y prepararlos… esto será malo pero si lo hiciera de golpe podría ser peor – dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Izayoi y salían del salón con rumbo a sus habitaciones

.- Solo espero que esto no pase a mayores… - susurró la reina mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su marido

.- Ya verás que no… - susurró más para sí mismo

* * *

.- No ha sido tan malo después de todo – exclamó la joven de cabellos castaños desde su habitación

.- Es verdad, ahora estoy cansada aunque debo admitir que para no haberlo practicado por 2 largos años nos salió mejor de lo esperado – dijo mientras se ponía ropas más cómodas

.- Bromeas? Todos se nos quedaron viendo, en especial a ti! Creo que hice bien al dejarte el blanco – dijo mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación de Aome

.- Ni me lo recuerdes, a la próxima yo seré quién escoja así que quedas advertida! – dijo riendo

.- Eso si despiertas primero – dijo mientras comenzaban a lanzarse las almohadas la una a la otra hasta que el toque en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltaran

.- Adelante – murmuró Aome mientras el guardia entraba en la habitación – Qué desea? – preguntó mientras s expresión se tornaba seria

.- El príncipe desea verle, me ha ordenado llevarle ante su presencia – dijo mientras Aome volteaba a ver rápidamente a Sango

.- Sí, bueno déjeme ponerme presentable, salgo en unos minutos – murmuró mientras el guardia asentía y salía de la habitación

.- Aome qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Sango alarmada

.- No sé… yo… Alá no estaba preparada para esto… - dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus finas y delicadas manos

.- Aome esto… tú sabes que bien podríamos decir que eres la princesa de… -

.- NO! Eso jamás, estamos aquí por un propósito Sango, yo no importo mientras mi país esté bien – dijo determinada mientras comenzaba a ponerse un brial color blanco

.- Pero Aome tú eres… -

.- Sí pero ya te lo dije mi país es más importante además no se la dejaré tan fácil, podrá ser el príncipe pero también tendrá su merecido ante tal muestra de arrogancia – dijo mientras se ponía unas sandalias y comenzaba a cepillar rápidamente su cabello

.- Aome… no podré hacerte desistir cierto? – preguntó la joven con tristeza mientras la chica negaba lentamente – Entonces date prisa, no creo que a ese altanero le guste esperar – dijo ayudándole a poner su cabello en su lugar – Cuídate mucho por favor, y si te arrepientes sólo díselo, no creo que quiera arriesgarse a tomarte si lo sabe

.- No me voy a echar para atrás, confió en Alá y sé que lo que pase ocurrirá porque así tiene que ser – dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación

Sango se quedo en la habitación mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

.- Alá, protégele, es lo único que te pido – dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y abrazaba una almohada callando sus sollozos

El golpeteo en la puerta se hizo escuchar una vez más

.- Aome has… - sus palabras fueron calladas al ver quien estaba ahí

.- Aome… con que ese es el nombre de esa jovencita… bueno eso no importa, deseo que me acompañes… ahora – dijo mientras la joven agachaba la cabeza y las lágrimas salían con mayor fluidez – No llores, después de todo saben a lo que se enfrentaban al venir – dijo mientras secaba con el dedo pulgar las lágrimas de la chica mientras ésta seguía ocultando sus ojos – Vamos… - finalizó tomándola de la mano para salir de aquel lugar y llevarla a otro…

**

* * *

**

**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todas y todos! Bueno heme aquí de nuevo experimentando con un Universo Alterno y con una pareja de la cual no había escrito nunca XD, era un día lluvioso y bastante aclimatado para mi escritura así que las haré sufrir bastante, eso ténganlo por seguro XD

Confieso que estaba a punto de no publicar este fic y es que me encontré, gracias a una amiga, con un fic de Gravitation llamado Anti-nostalgic en su autora es fabulosa y bueno su historia y la mía se parecen demasiado, de hecho le he citado a la autora de ese fic acerca de éste pero no he recibido contestación n.nU y gracias a mi sis Kaissa-chan que me animo a subirlo es que está hoy aquí siendo presentado ante todas ustedes que las quiero tanto pero pues solo queria poner esto como aclaración por si alguien más aparte de mí leyó ese fic tan hermoso n.n

Pido disculpas de una vez si es que comienzan a tener un enredo con la historia romana pero créanme que me puse a buscar de cuando comenzó, es decir en el 27.a.C se superpuso como Imperio y en 100 d.C, Roma ya contaba con más de 300 mil hombres a su servicio así que en cuanto a adaptación histórica en esas dos fechas si voy bien XD también me disculpo si llegasen a encontrar similitudes entre la historia y las pelis de Troya, Alexander y Cruzada pero éstas fueron mi inspiración al escribirla n.nU

Ustedes qué creen que suceda con Sessh y Aome? La toma o la deja?

Y qué sucede con Sango, quién es ese "señor" que la ha venido a buscar y para qué la querrá?

Qué sucede con Inu Yasha y Kikyo?

Quién es en realidad Aome?

Cuál es esa noticia que Inu Taisho debe decirles a sus hijos?

Y sobre todo, qué le paso a Sesshoumaru para cambiar de repente su actitud?

Esto y muco más en los siguientes capítulos de Ironía, donde les digo, quién mejor que la vida para probar el efecto de su dulzura?

Espero les haya gustado este primer cap y espero ansiosa sus reviews, esto es todo un reto para mí y nada me alegraría más que saber sus opiniones y sugerencias, todo es bien recibido n.n

Me despido agradeciendo de antemano el tiempo que se hayan tomado para leer esta locurita

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo II: Topando con la realidad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi y yo los ocupo como medio de entretenimiento**

* * *

**Ironía**

**Capítulo II**

**Topando con la realidad**

"Oh no! Qué haré?… le dije todo eso a Sango para que no se preocupase tanto pero oh Alá no es verdad, estoy terriblemente nerviosa yo… jamás he hecho esto y tendré que, por proteger a mi país… mi padre… lo deshonraré terriblemente si me enredó con uno de los príncipes romanos y aunque no fuese un príncipe es un romano! No, en qué estaba pensando? Será mejor que salga de aquí pero cómo? El guardia va hasta delante y a mis lados no hay ni un solo pasadizo… qué hago, qué hago?" – pensaba la joven mientras disminuía sus pasos hasta que una oleada de aire frío le tocó la piel erizándola por completo – "Perfecto, ahora solo no tengo que hacer ruido y listo…" – comenzó a dirigirse hacia aquel pasillo y antes de que esta pudiese correr o salir de ahí otra persona salió del pasillo mirándola con lasciva

.- Pero qué tenemos aquí, una jovencita que intenta salir del palacio… quién iba a decir que semejante manjar se iba a presentar ante mis ojos – murmuró el hombre con la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos marrón

.- Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el guardia volviéndose a ambos – Senador, guárdese sus caprichos para otra ocasión, ésta joven es para el príncipe Sesshoumaru así que por su bien no toque lo que le pertenece al joven príncipe – dijo mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo, saliendo con ella del lugar

.- Ja… lo que ustedes no saben es que lo hice desde hace mucho – dijo mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones

.- Señorita por favor deje de hacer un esfuerzo por soltarse solamente se lastimara más – dijo el guardia cansinamente mientras seguía llevándola a los aposentos del futuro emperador

Al llegar a la puerta la toco suavemente mientras la chica seguía luchando por soltarse del agarre del guardia

.- Suélteme! No quiero estar aquí, déjeme ir! – exclamó inútilmente mientras la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente

.- Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó una voz fría y varonil mientras el guardia se inclinaba levemente indicándole con un jaloneo a la chica que debía hacer lo mismo

.- Perdone la molestia su alteza pero esta joven no quería venir y a medio camino intento huir – dijo el soldado soltando a la chica

.- Es eso verdad? – preguntó dirigiendo sus glaciares ojos dorados a Aome que se perturbó al sentir que aquella frialdad le traspasaba lentamente el alma dejando sin aliento al corazón

.- Yo… Sí es verdad, no deseo estar aquí y éste hombre me ha traído a la fuerza ante un hombre que ni conozco ni me interesa conocer! – exclamó enfadada mientras los ojos del príncipe la miraban con una sorpresa casi invisible

.- Puedes retirarte – dijo secamente al hombre que tras una leve inclinación y un murmullo de "Buenas noches" salió del lugar perdiéndose entre los pasillos del palacio

Ante la reacción del príncipe, Aome notó como éste le tomaba del brazo metiéndola a la habitación y tan enfrascada estaba observando los dorados ojos de su "Captor" que no notó cuando éste la tenía apresada entre su cuerpo y la pared

.- Así que… rechazas la posibilidad de estar conmigo por una noche? – dijo con un tono sensual en su oído haciéndola estremecer

.- Yo… - comenzó a decir titubeante – NO! Aléjese de mí! – exclamó cuando sintió la mano del príncipe recorrer con extrema suavidad la parte alta de su cuello

.- Cómo te llamas? – preguntó mientras volvía a ver aquellos ojos chocolate con extrema curiosidad, nunca antes alguien le había rechazado, sería acaso que esa chica quería imponer su voluntad para interesarle más a él?

Esa idea fue desechada rápidamente cuando se topó con aquellas iris tan cálidas que le estaban transmitiendo todo su temor y a la vez un deje de orgullo… "vaya chica tan interesante" pensaba el joven príncipe sin despegar sus doradas orbes de la chica

Aome… Higurashi… - dijo intentando poner toda su seguridad en sus palabras ya que su mirada le estaba fallando con aquellos ojos tan hermosos puestos sobre los suyos propios, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si el príncipe supiese que su primer apellido era "Mattitiahou ha-Cohen" mejor conocido en Roma como "Iosephus", seguramente así podría dejar de molestarla pero las medidas aún no se tornaban tan desesperadas y aunque así lo fuesen, su país estaba primero

.- Aome… debes tener unos 15 años así que debo suponer que eres nueva y no tienes una idea clara de lo que estás haciendo aquí – comenzó mientras se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la habitación

.- No hace falta tener una amplia experiencia para saber lo que usted, romano arrogante pretende, pero en algo está muy equivocado si piensa que estaré de esa manera con usted, seré una jovencita sola alejada de su tierra pero no por ello pienso ser sumisa ante las órdenes de semejante "príncipe" que tiene tanta soberbia como poco cerebro – dijo enfadada mientras Sesshoumaru volvía a levantarse del sillón para apresarla de nueva cuenta contra la pared

.- En serio? Si todo lo que dices es verdad, por qué tus ojos me dicen otra cosa? – murmuró muy cerca de su rostro

Aome sintió su cara arder, y es que cómo pretendía apartar al príncipe de esa manera cuando su mismo ser le pedía que lo dejase seguir, pero no, ella no era quien era por puro título, tenía orgullo y ante todo una dignidad que no iba a ser pisoteada por el enemigo de su país, primero muerta a que aquello sucediese

"Tu dignidad la perdiste desde el momento en que te fijaste en sus ojos…" – le dijo una voz en la cabeza haciéndola apartar su mirada de la dorada – "Por eso tu orgullo le rechaza, porque pudo acabar con él con tan sólo una mirada…"

.- Si no tienes nada más que replicar… - fue el susurró que le sacó de sus pensamientos mientras en su cuello podía sentir la calidez de los labios del príncipe embargarle cada uno de los sentidos haciéndole perder la conciencia y caer inevitablemente en el mundo de los sumisos ante el placer

Se estremeció al sentir como las manos de éste comenzaban a recorrer sin ninguna inhibición cada parte de su cuerpo deteniéndose en sus caderas mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al suyo

Y siendo presa del sentir, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Sesshoumaru, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mientras que éste se separaba un poco para volver a mirarla, ahora con unos ojos llenos de deseo, de calidez y de una determinación que la hizo estremecer de nuevo

.- Esta noche serás mía… - susurró para después buscar sus labios y besarlos con pasión desenfrenada a lo cual ella respondía dejándose llevar por las caricias…

* * *

Sango miró la habitación de aquella persona, seguramente sería uno de los grandes senadores puesto que todo en la habitación lucía como la suya propia en su país 

.- Ven… - le dijo aquella voz varonil mientras ella posaba su mirada en el piso y se dirigía con paso lento hacia aquel desconocido – Mi nombre es Miroku, cuál es el tuyo?

.- Sango… - murmuró cortante mientras aquel joven le tomaba del mentón para que sus miradas se entrelazasen

.- Por qué? – preguntó de pronto aquel joven mientras Sango lo miraba sin comprender

.- Disculpe? – susurró desconcertada

.- Por qué motivo estás aquí, sirviendo como odalisca… - le interrogó de repente

.- Simple, mi padre me vendió – susurró apartando la mirada de nuevo

.- Eso era lo que me temía… - dijo mientras una media sonrisa se asomaba en su atractivo y varonil rostro

.- Déjese de palabras sin sentido y dígame de una vez a qué me ha traído – le exigió ante la atenta mirada del senador

.- Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro… - dijo mientras parpadeaba con sorpresa

.- Entonces comience si es que se atreve, no porque haya venido sin oponer resistencia quiere decir que hará lo que se le pegue la gana conmigo – le espetó con enfado a la vez que en Miroku otra media sonrisa se formaba

.- Permíteme decirte que tu belleza me ha cautivado tanto como tu carácter, creo que hice bien al traerte a mis aposentos pero… - hizo una pausa para mirarla de una manera penetrante – He de decirte que mis intenciones no son las que tu te estás imaginando

Sango lo miró con incredulidad, pero si le había dicho que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba al ser lo que era!

.- Si es verdad que saben a lo que se enfrentan al ser lo que son, pero para mis gustos mi diversión no va por ese rumbo, sólo deseo pasar un rato agradable y tu eres a quien escogí para que sea así… - murmuró para acercarse con paso decidido a una Sango que ya estaba más roja que un tomate

.- Qué demonios quiere que haga? – dijo enfurruñada mientras empujaba al joven senador para apartarse rápidamente de él

.- Sólo divertirte… - le dijo divertido mientras su mano derecha se acercaba a curvaturas peligrosas entonces…

PLAFF!

.- Aleje sus manos de mí! Sea emperador, príncipe o senador no quiero tener nada con usted así que ahórrese más golpes y déjeme ir – volvió a exigir con toda la seguridad que aún le quedaba al comenzar a ser presa del pánico

Miroku se llevó la mano a la mejilla y siguió mirando hacia el otro lado con incredulidad

Esa joven si que tenía un genio de los mil demonios y al parecer era de lo más nueva en estos asuntos

Todo se pintaba más interesante para él…

* * *

En los jardines traseros del palacio se encontraban un par de jóvenes observando el claro de la luna con atención 

.- Kikyo… - la llamó suavemente un joven de no más de 16 años para bajar la mirada rápidamente mientras ésta lo miraba con atención

.- Si? – dijo animándole a continuar

.- Yo bueno… este… pues… quisiera saber si tu… bueno… yo… es decir… qué sientes por mi hermano? – preguntó de repente haciendo que Kikyo mirara de nuevo el claro de la luna

.- Inu Yasha tu sabes que… yo amo a Sesshoumaru aún sin conocerlo… sé que puede sonar a algo tonto pero así es como lo siento, cada vez que le veo pasar mi corazón comienza a latir más deprisa y rápidamente una tristeza me invade cuando me ve con la misma indiferencia de siempre – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – Es algo extraño pero siento que él no es frialdad del todo y yo quisiera ser la persona que pudiese quitarle aquella frialdad…

.- Ah… entonces le amas… - murmuró más para sí mismo mientras su mirada se tornaba sombría – Pero Kikyo tú sabes que mi hermano no querrá tener compromiso alguno contigo o con alguien más, por qué no solo le olvidas? – preguntó con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos

.- No podría Inu Yasha, creo que todo lo que deseamos olvidar de alguna manera se queda impreso en nuestra mente y jamás se va de ahí… además no pierdo la esperanza de que el amor llegue nuevamente a mí cuando logre afrontar esto… - dijo tranquilamente dedicándole una sonrisa a lo cual Inu Yasha se sonrojó levemente

.- Algún día le dirás a mi hermano lo que sientes por él? – interrogó mirándola fijamente de nuevo

.- Yo… no lo sé Inu Yasha, además ni siquiera creo que sepa que existo… - murmuró con tristeza

Inu Yasha ahora estaba pateando a su hermano en la mente, cómo podía ser tan indiferente ante una mirada de amor que se podía notar a kilómetros? Realmente su hermano no sabía apreciar lo que tenía, incluyendo la preocupación de sus padres…

.- Inu Yasha qué te sucede? – le preguntó de pronto Kikyo mientras su corazón daba un vuelco al notar la mirada de preocupación que le era dirigida

.- No es nada Kikyo sólo estoy algo cansado… - fingió un bostezo para volver a mirarla, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera – Será mejor que te acompañe a tus aposentos, ya es muy tarde y quizá tu padre este buscándote…

.- Sí creo que tienes razón… - murmuró poniéndose de pie

.- Vamos entonces… - dijo ofreciéndole el brazo izquierdo mientras ella lo tomaba y ambos se dirigían de nuevo a los interiores del palacio

* * *

Sintió como los labios del príncipe comenzaban a bajar lentamente por su cuello mientras la dejaba caer sobre la cama apresando una vez más sus labios 

Las manos tibias de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a colarse entre las ropas de la chica acariciando su abdomen y comenzar a subir

Se perturbó al sentir como los besos de éste se volvían cada vez más atrevidos y más profundos que de pronto sintió pánico al reconocer que ella también le estaba correspondiendo

Y justo cuando estaba obteniendo de nuevo la lucidez, aquel príncipe le mordió el cuello de una manera tan placentera que no pudo evitar hacer hacia atrás un poco su cabeza para darle más acceso al futuro emperador

Suspiró y comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que sintió como Sesshoumaru estaba comenzando a quitarle la blusa que traía puesta y entonces todo su cuerpo se tensó en señal del terror que comenzaba a sentir

.- No… espere… - murmuró retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del joven sin que éste hiciera caso alguno a sus peticiones – Suélteme! – dijo de pronto mientras intentaba apartar inútilmente a aquel joven que ya casi había logrado quitarle la blusa – HE DICHO QUE NO! – exclamó de repente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y cubría su cuerpo con sus brazos

Sesshoumaru parpadeó un par de veces antes de asimilar lo que sucedía

Desde que esa jovencita había llegado le había dicho que no quería nada con él, le había llamado arrogante soberbio y ahora rechazaba sus caricias?

La miró con la misma frialdad de siempre, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para poder quitarse de la mente cualquier cosa que no fuese el primer rechazo que, en éstos momentos estaba recibiendo

.- Yo no quiero hacer esto y menos con un príncipe tan insolente como usted, debería tener muy en cuenta que el ser futuro emperador no le da el derecho de forzar a quiénes están en su reino a hacer cosas que no quieren pero se nota que su altanería y arrogancia le han cegado al extremo que piensa que todo el mundo gira entorno suyo – le espetó con las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada fulminante

Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo

Por primera vez al haber querido cumplir un capricho había forzado a aquella joven a continuar algo que desde el principio había dejado en claro que no quería hacer

El poder del que se creía dueño había triunfado sobre su visión de la realidad convirtiéndolo en un hombre prepotente, uno de los cuales el a menudo criticaba o simplemente no soportaba

Pero a pesar de sufrir tales perturbaciones en la mente, sus ojos se seguían mostrando fríos e indiferentes, tanto que Aome dudó en que sus palabras hubiesen hecho efecto alguno en ese príncipe

.- Quiero irme… - sentenció acomodando nerviosamente sus ropas

.- Es muy tarde, es mejor que te quedes aquí por esta noche… - su voz tuvo un deje de preocupación y muy en el fondo de su corazón, también se oía suplicante

Entonces se reprimió mentalmente, cómo que por esta noche? Qué acaso la iba a buscar una vez más?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica

.- Cualquier lugar es más seguro que el quedarme con usted aquí – pronunció ante la mirada sorprendida por unos segundos de Sesshoumaru

Éste entrecerró los ojos y curvó una sonrisa de desdén

.- Bien, entonces sal y cualquier persona ebria de esa fiesta te llevara a la cama y esta vez tú no podrás impedirlo ni porque supliques – esta vez su voz estuvo cargada de sarcasmo y burla

.- Y es que acaso no tengo manos o piernas para apartarlos y correr? – le preguntó con una mirada desafiante

.- Si te crees tan valiente entonces adelante, nadie te detiene – susurró para abrirle la puerta – Adelante qué esperas? O es que esa valentía de la que te sentías tan orgullosa se ha desvanecido?

Qué le pasaba a ese príncipe? Acaso intentaba retarla? Cómo era que un momento trataba casi de violarla y al otro ya la estaba desafiando?

.- Claro que me iré! Este lugar es tan desagradable como su presencia! – dicho esto salió de la habitación mientras Sesshoumaru la seguía viendo desde el umbral de la puerta

Obviamente esa chica no sabía ni a dónde ir y seguramente alguno de los guardias o demás gente del palacio se la llevarían a la cama esta noche

Y eso qué? Él le había dado la oportunidad de permanecer segura esa noche, que ella no la aprovechara no era su problema

.- Guardia! – llamó ante la mirada desconcertada de Aome

A los pocos instantes el mismo hombre que la había traído se encontraba de nuevo frente al príncipe

.- Qué desea señor? – dijo inclinándose a modo de reverencia

.- Acompáñela a sus aposentos y si alguien más le quiere para pasar la noche no lo permita, a partir de ahora ella es de mi propiedad – sentenció mientras Aome se detenía, lo veía con una mirada mitad incrédula y mitad enfadada

.- Como usted ordene su alteza – dijo inclinándose nuevamente para mirar a la joven y sorprenderse por el estado tan… igual a como la trajo – Vamos señorita…

Antes de que Aome diese media vuelta, Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia sí una vez más antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar él había depositado un suave beso en sus labios

.- No es la última vez que nos vemos… - musitó para que fuera audible únicamente a los oídos de Aome

Ella sólo salió en silencio de la habitación con el guardia detrás

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó fue la media sonrisa de felicidad y la media seriedad de desilusión que estaba experimentando la princesa

.- Tampoco será la última vez que le rechace… - era el pensamiento que causaba tal efecto en sus labios y también en su corazón

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta una vez que se perdieron de vista para cerrar los ojos con hastío

.- Por qué demonios pedí que la escoltaran? Si algo le hubiese pasado hubiera sido un perfecto castigo por su humillación… - decía reprendiéndose

Se acostó en su cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo con la última visión de aquella chica mirándolo como si hubiese querido fulminarle con la mirada

.- Interesante… - pronunció para caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Mientras en otros aposentos su joven amiga se encontraba pasando algunas calamidades… 

.- Oh no ya es muy tarde! Aome debe estar ya en la habitación – exclamó con fastidio mientras buscaba el abrigo de la noche anterior

.- Qué sucede? – preguntó un Miroku más adormilado que despierto

.- Mi amiga ya debe estar en su habitación después del encuentro con aquel príncipe tan insoportable como usted – dijo mientras se paraba de la gran cama y se ponía sus sandalias

.- Oh pero señorita qué dice? Usted no conoce al príncipe Sesshoumaru, él no es del tipo canalla como otros que toma lo que cree que le pertenece, más bien es del tipo que lucha por lo que quiere – dijo mientras se acercaba a Sango – Además no me ira a decir que no se la pasó bien? – preguntó mientras sus labios besaban con ternura y diversión el cuello de la chica – Lo ve? No puedo ser tan insoportable después de todo – le susurró al oído mientras su mano se acercaba de nuevo a curvas peligrosas

.- Ni se le ocurra hacer eso, además si su príncipe es todo lo que usted dice por qué mandó a traer él mismo a mi amiga? En todo caso si lucha por lo que quiere debió hacer el esfuerzo de llegar por ella él mismo y usted si es altamente insoportable – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación – Oh se me olvidaba, son romanos, tienen que ser así – dijo para salir dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí

.- Pero qué mujer… - murmuró Miroku para tomar su toalla y salir de la habitación – Creo que lo mejor en éstos momentos es darme un baño – dijo bostezando para salir también de la habitación – No… creo que mejor vigilaré que llegue bien a sus habitaciones, no me fió de la gente de aquí… - murmuró para sí mismo mientras tomaba una bata y salía de su habitación

* * *

En el camino, aquel guardia la había llevado por la puerta trasera y ya había comenzado a alarmarse, no creía que éste guardia fuera a cumplir las órdenes de su señor por las miradas que le lanzaba cuando creía que no lo veía 

.- Su alteza, el señor Sesshoumaru no es un canalla como usted seguramente está pensando, ni siquiera tendría que llamarle con cualquier palabra semejante – le dijo rompiendo el silencio

.- Disculpe? – preguntó desconcertada

.- Pude ver como lo fulminaba con la mirada y que al parecer, usted se negó a lo que mi señor pretendía con usted – dijo ante la repentina aparición de las sonrojadas mejillas de Aome – Si hubiese sido el senador que usted misma vio en los pasillos o cualquier otro a excepción de la familia real, no se hubiesen siquiera detenido

.- … - Aome realmente no tenía ganas de responder a eso, sería como darle la razón a aquel tipo y ante todo era un romano, no podía permitirse tal cosa

.- Señorita debo permitirme decirle que muchas de las mujeres de este imperio desearían estar en su lugar, no debería desaprovecharlo – le dijo ya más cerca de la habitación de ésta

.- Con todo el respeto que se merece, creo que esto no es asunto suyo pero le diré que a mí los lujos, el dinero o la posición social no me interesan y tampoco tengo la mínima intención de tener algo con aquel presuntuoso líder del que usted habla tan bien – sentenció ante la mirada atónita del guardia

.- Pero el señor dijo que… -

.- Dijo que era de su propiedad pero quiero ver que haga eso realidad, no me someteré en contra de mi voluntad, no soy como ustedes – dijo con ironía mientras abría la puerta de su habitación – Ahora si me disculpa, necesito descansar, que pase buenas noches – finalizó cerrando la puerta

El soldado permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, tratando de analizar lo dicho por aquella jovencita

Acaso había rechazado lo que su señor había dicho?

.- Ahora veo por qué la mirada de mi señor cambió al verla… - susurró esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción

Quién sabe, a lo mejor Roma no se quedaba sin futuro emperador…

* * *

En el instante en el que entró se tiró boca abajo en su cama mientras intentaba ahogar sollozos apagados 

Cuánto le había costado el no someterse ante las caricias de aquel príncipe, inclusive le había permitido avanzar más de lo que en su vida había hecho

Y recordó aquellos ojos tan dorados como fríos, que intimidante y penetrante mirada poseía pero aún así… que bellos ojos tenía…

Su mente siguió recordando cada caricia dada y es que nadie le había proporcionado tales sensaciones, ni siquiera aquel al que amó con todo su corazón…

.- Por qué Alá? Por qué debo sentir esto? Yo no quiero traicionarle y sin embargo deseo ver a ese príncipe de nuevo… deseo sentir todo aquello que me ofrecía pero… no puedo… Alá dame fuerzas para soportar esto… por favor… - suplicaba entre sollozos mientras cubría su cara con la almohada…

Sesshoumaru se encontraba de pie en la ventana, observando la luna en menguante que se alzaba melancólica ante sus ojos

.- Esa chica… - musitó a la nada mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían nuevamente al rechazo sufrido minutos antes

Pero también regresó a su mente el dulce sabor de los labios de aquella jovencita y también lo suave de su piel

Si no le hubiese detenido…

Pero ahora había más que tiempo de por medio, quería saber cuál había sido la reacción de ella una vez que estuviese en su habitación y recordase que ahora él la había señalado como suya

Seguramente pondría el mundo de cabeza…

"_Yo no quiero hacer esto y menos con un príncipe tan insolente como usted, debería tener muy en cuenta que el ser futuro emperador no le da el derecho de forzar a quiénes están en su reino a hacer cosas que no quieren pero se nota que su soberbia y arrogancia le han cegado al extremo que piensa que todo el mundo gira entorno suyo"_

Otra vez las palabras de esa joven le estaban taladrando la cabeza

Qué le había sucedido? Él jamás se había portado así y no es que ninguna de sus amantes hasta la fecha se le hubiesen resistido pero nunca las tomaba como si de puro instinto se tratase

Cierto era que amor tampoco había pero las respetaba y ahora qué le había sucedido para actuar de esa manera?

Podía haber una explicación muy simple pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarla siquiera

Quizá era porque ella había sido la única persona que le había hecho ver que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un mortal, como todos

Quizá ella había sido la única luz, por más raro que sonase, que podía sacarlo de su vida tan vacía y falta de emoción

Esa era la única respuesta, había querido consumir todo de aquella luz para poder olvidarlo todo… y a todos…

Su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que… había intentado huir de aquello que le hacía daño tratando de salir con la presencia de esa chica…

Pero cómo admitir tal cosa? No es que aquella creyera en aquello de que por nacer siendo realeza valía más que cualquiera más bien era una cosa dentro de sí que le decía que no debía ser dependiente de nadie y ya lo había comprobado viendo tanta hipocresía y falsedad aún sin involucrarse con aquella desagradable sociedad noble

.- Y ahora qué? – se preguntaba interiormente mientras una vocecilla le decía "Puedes hacer de mañana un día muy interesante, tienes tiempo de planear y esta vez, no te apresures, todo por partes…"

Con este pensamiento se metió en su gran cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo sin remedio… con la mirada chocolate de aquella joven como última visión…

* * *

Despertó de golpe 

Otra pesadilla le había robado el sueño

Escuchó el venir de algunos pasos y notó que su amiga no había llegado

Sería que…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a su amiga que lucía… normal…

.- Sango… - murmuró mientras la joven corría a cerrar la puerta y arrodillarse a su lado – No me digas que te…

.- No, no lo he permitido y él… no me ha obligado, es un romano muy extraño princesa – esta vez Aome ni se inmutó ante la mención de princesa

.- Me alegra oír eso Sango, no me hubiera gustado que algo malo te hubiera pasado solo por acompañarme en esto – musitó con un dejo de tristeza – Creo que mi padrino se habría puesto muy triste si algo malo te hubiese sucedido…

Sango la miró sin entender parpadeó un par de veces y llevó su mano derecha a su boca, tapando cualquier exclamación que estuviese por salir

.- Princesa… acaso… ese maldito príncipe la ha… ahora verá le diré que es lo que acaba de hacer, se ha ganado la guerra contra Arabia! – dijo mientras Aome la miraba sorprendida, nunca la había visto tan enfadada

.- Sango… él… -

.- No Princesa, cuando su padre se entere será la ruina de Roma pero yo quiero llevarme el gusto de ver la cara de idiota que pondrá ese insolente al haber sido tan prepotente – exclamó aun más enfadada mientras Aome intentaba retenerla – No princesa esto no se puede quedar así!

Aome sólo negó con la cabeza

.- No Sango, ese príncipe no me ha hecho nada… lo intentó pero no le dejé y él no me forzó una vez que le detuve… - dijo con una media sonrisa que transmitía melancolía

.- Entonces por qué tienes esa cara? – preguntó mientras apartaba con ternura el flequillo que le cubría los ojos – Aome… qué sucede?

.- Yo… no sé Sango… tú sabes que mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a él, incluso después de que… muriera y ahora yo… - no pudiendo más soltó a llorar

.- Calma calma Aome – susurró mientras acunaba a la chica entre sus brazos como si de su hija se tratase – Cuéntame qué sucedió…

A la vez que ambas iniciaban una plática de sinceridades, en sus aposentos, el joven príncipe se despertaba sobresaltado

Había soñado con aquello de nuevo… y esos ojos le habían visto de la misma forma…

Salió de la cama poniéndose una bata blanca encima y se dirigió con paso lento a los jardines traseros del palacio

Quién sabe, quizá podría confundir sus pensamientos con la penumbra del lugar y podría olvidar…

**

* * *

**

**Continuará…………………………………………..**

* * *

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todas! Bueno creo que no tarde mucho en hacer el segundo capi o si? Cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que los nombres en japonés y en un Imperio romano se hacían pues… bastante graciosos XD pero espero eso no afecte la lectura del fic n.nU

Bueno del nombre de Aome verán, Yosef ben Mattitiahou ha-Cohen fue un rey árabe que murió en el 97 d.C. por ende, su heredero fue el que subió al trono con el apellido Mattiahou ha-Cohen, éste apellido era mejor conocido en Roma como Iosephus y en sí el nombre del antiguo rey árabe era conocido en Roma como Titus Flavius Iosephus, así que por ello es que Aome se apellida así XD aunque miren Aome Iosephus Higurashi no se escucha tan mal o si? XD en fin esa fue la lección de historia de este capi XD aunque eso si, aclaro que no sé si este rey pretendía tomar Roma así que ese es un dato quizá erróneo así que no le hagan mucho caso

Bueno en este capi todo fue subiendo de tono empezando por la manera de ser de Sessh… creen que su carácter este saliéndose de cómo es realmente? Yo espero que no sea así

Hasta ahora solo tres preguntas han sido respondidas, Aome es la princesa de Arabia y Sango es su dama de compañía, hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y aquel señor, era nada menos que Miroku II (no encontré nombre romano ke le sentara al nombre perdón u.uU). Y lo más importante, Aome no dejó que Sessh la tomara y en cambio éste sintió un mayor interés hacia ella!

Pero a cambio más intrigas

Ese senador a qué creen que se refiriera cuando dijo que ya le había quitado al príncipe lo que le pertenecía?

Qué sucederá en el siguiente encuentro entre Aome y Sessh-kun?

A quién se refiere Aome al llorar que lo está traicionando?

Qué es lo que desea olvidar Sessh-kun y a quién o qué recordó?

No les adelantaré nada XD sólo una cosita, 3 personajes que faltan saldrán en el siguiente capi y serán de mucha ayuda en el fic n.n

Paso a agradecer:

**Bunny Saito:** Ni qué lo digas que hay que investigar x.x Qué te puedo decir? Me fascina Roma! Al igual que Grecia pero para Grecia hay otro proyectito en construcciónXD Sacarlo de un libro? XD 'tons quedaste igual que yo cuando leí lo que había hecho XD supongo que todos tenemos nuestros momentos de "inspiración" y es bueno saber que, al menos eso pienso, dio buenos resultados XD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n y espero te vaya muy bien con esa interpretación que tienes que hacer. Besos

**Sofita:** Jejeje hago lo que puedo n.nU Pero me da mucho gusto saber que hay alguien más por ahí que piensa que lo que hago no es una mala gastada de tiempo XD si será un InuxKikyo?Eso no lo sé aún, adoro a ese hanyu aunque no lo parezca y la odio a ella (Gomen a los k les cae bien) por ellono quisiera dejarlos juntos pero ya veremos qué sucede XD, muchas gracias por felicitarme y espero con todo y todo, la historia siga siendo de tu agrado n.n . Besos

**Sarah-Artemisa:** A lo primero, sí, a lo segundo... ya verás XD y a lo tercero, tienes razón! No lo hizo n.n, como le dije a Sofi, la verdad no sé si Inu se quedará con Kikyo (tu sabes que la odio a ella) pero bueno aun queda mucha historia para definir desde ya ese asunto XD en cuanto a Sessh-kun y Aome, bueno la pareja principal son ellos pero quién te asegura que terminarán juntos o no? Soy mala lo sé XD Pero muchas gracias por tu review y espero el fic te siga gustando n.n. Besos

**A-grench:** Amiga linda! Jejeje ya ves, una que tiene tantas locuritas en una mente que no deja de imaginar XD Si tienes razón, yo también tuve que prestarlo u.u Por cierto recuerdas que te dije que lanzaría primero mi otro proyectito llamado tu sabes cómo? XD Bueno quise seguirle así, un NarxKag, luego un BankxKag y ahora un SesshxKag para después empezar de nuevo XD Pero bueno, amiga espero verte pronto en el msn y muchas gracias por tu review! Cuídate n.n y muchos besos!

**Kaissa:** Mi sis hermosa n.n No tardé mucho como es mi costumbre XD Y cómo ves ahora este capi? Por cierto sis recuerda que el insomnio de Sessh es tu culpa XD ya verás que le hiciste pasar dentro de algunos caps XD Hermanita linda no sabes cuan importante es para mí el que te haya gustado el fic, sabes que soy una insegura de primera XD pero también sabes que amo escribir por eso me da tanto gusto recibir tu opinión, tú que eres una genio en esto y me ayudas a mejorar cada vez más así sea de pasos pequeños, pero avanzo no? XD Sis linda cuídate y muchos besos n.n

**HawkAngelXD:** Bueno esta vez no le corte en el momento cumbre XD pero a la vez te dejo más intrigas XD me alegra mucho el que este fic te gustara tanto, ya verás que esto va para mucho más y bueno espero no tardar mucho a la siguiente n.n Cuídate tu también y besos!

**Celen Marinaiden:** Ninia linda! Oye como esperabas que no te dedicara el capítulo si tu fuiste la que me animó a hacer un fic con la pareja de SesshxKag? Ninia esta historia es para tí!n.nQué bien que te agradara la ambientación del fic y antesde que se me olvide, te agrada la temática de una Grecia clásica? o.o Dentro de un tiempecito verás por qué te lo pregunto XD porcierto, Gladiador también es una peli fabulosa, me ha hecho llorar tanto y es increíble que olvidara ponerla ToT pero bueno ya saben, este fic tmb esta inspirado en esa peli XD Aun no te has formulado mucho el cambio de actitud de Sessh? Mou... creo que entonces si te va a mover un poco el que sepas qué fue lo que le sucedió u.u La misión de Aome... ya verás, todo a su tiempo XD Y bien si tienes razón ambos verán en el otro aquello que en mucho tiempo no han conocido, pero quién te asegura que a pesar de todo terminarán juntos? Lo de "Kagome" y "Aome" es que se veía mejor el apellido de Aome sin la K y la g n.nU Oye no aun no puedes morir! No si no sabes como terminan las cosas después me iré contigo, habre terminado todo con mis 3 parejas raras XD Naa el mundo no se librará de nosotras hasta dentro de mucho mucho tiempo n.n Y ninia linda, claro que tu opinión es importante! Si ya te dije que hice esto para ti! Y descuida, me agrada mucho el que me digas todo lo que piensas de los capis que escribo, me da una idea de como van sintiendo o leyendo las cosas, créeme que eso me ayuda mucho por ello te pido que... sigas dándome tu opinión como hasta ahora n.n Mira que yo también ya me extendí mucho XD pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero este capi te haya gustado n.n. Besos

**Sumire:** En verdad eres fanática del SesshxKag? o.o Entonces te recomiendo dos fics muy buenos, uno es de mi sensei Sayo-Yukishiro y se llama Verdades tras nuestro presente y otro es Soledad de mi sis Kaissa, ambos son excelentes n.n Muchas gracias por tu review y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Besos

**Hilary-Hiwatari:** Espero con este cap haya quedado aclarada tu duda n.n si no, ambas son princesas solo que de naciones diferentes y bueno, qué tal el romance? Rechazando a Sessh-kun... que mala ¬¬ XD Espero ansiosa tu review n.n. Besos

**Alexa:** Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por tu review n.n y ya verás que si el principio te gusto, habrán muchas cosas más por resolver porque esto apenas está iniciando. Gracias por los ánimos y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Besos

**Ishi:** Muchias preguntas x.x, a ver a lo primero, sí; a lo segundo, sí; a lo tercero, claro!; a lo cuarto, por supuesto! XD espero este capi te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review! Besos

**Alejandra:** Bueno no la tomó y en cuanto a las parejas, ya veremos cómo se acomodan al final XDespero la historia te siga gustando y muchas gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Marielos:** No tardé más de lo normal XD aun así espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

Bueno ahora si me despido y espero esta historia les esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirla

Ya saben que sus reviews son mi paga además de que ayudan a que el fic salga más interesante XD

Nos vemos pronto ya que estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones sii viva la libertad! XD

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo III: Relatos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

****

**Ironía**

**Capítulo III**

**Relatos**

"Es que yo… Sango le estoy traicionando! Y… también a mi padre junto con mi país… Sango por qué me sucede esto?... Yo no quiero que esto siga…" - musitaba entre hipidos y lágrimas

"Te has enamorado del príncipe¿no es así?" – preguntó con tono comprensivo y amoroso a la vez

"Yo… no lo sé…" - susurró mientras nuevas lágrimas recorrían traviesas sus mejillas

"Aome… ¿por qué no solo piensas en tu felicidad por una vez en la vida? Esta puede ser tu oportunidad para ser feliz de nuevo… no la desperdicies" – murmuró acariciándole los cabellos

"Pero Sango, es un romano y además de todo es el futuro emperador… no puedo aceptar estar con la persona que destruirá a mi país" – contestó entre sollozos, Sango la miró mortificada

"Pero tú puedes cambiar eso, piénsalo, si haces que el príncipe se enamore de ti tal y como tu lo has hecho podrías cambiar el destino de tu nación" – dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Aome la miró confundida

"Sería imposible, Sango él no se enamoraría de una odalisca, para él soy solo una más en el reino" – dijo apesadumbrada

"Eso es lo que él piensa, pero quizá si tu te ganases todo de él y se lo confesases… Aome piénsalo, puedes cambiar muchas cosas" – susurró a una Aome totalmente ausente

"Se lo dejaré al destino… que él lo decida" – contestó para mirar a su amiga de manera feliz de nuevo

Sango la miró y le sonrío de vuelta

"Pero… si no lo consigo y mi corazón vuelve a quebrarse en pedazos… no lo voy a soportar, no después de tu ausencia…" – pensaba Aome mientras su amiga besaba su frente y le apagaba la luz

"Nos vemos mañana princesa" – dijo para entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Aome cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y a su mente acudió la imagen del príncipe y la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca

"Sesshoumaru…" – susurró sin ser plenamente de lo que esto indicaba, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo casi instantáneamente

Lo que no sabía era que quizá, después de todo, las palabras de Sango podrían tener razón…

* * *

La brisa fresca de la mañana se coló a través de su habitación, llenando el lugar de una incómoda sensación de vacío

Salió de su cama para pararse y observar el cielo nublado que lo recibía con melancolía

Suspiró y se recostó una vez más en su cama

Más de pronto alguien tocaba la puerta

"Adelante" – murmuró mientras aquella persona entraba en su alcoba

"Sesshoumaru, tu padre quiere que bajes a desayunar enseguida, tiene algo muy importante que decirles a ti y a Inu Yasha" – le dijo Izayoi acercándose a su cama para intentar acariciarle los largos cabellos plateados por los cuales su dinastía se caracterizaba tanto más dudando un momento en hacerlo, decidió que quizá no sería una buena idea

"En unos momentos iré" – contestó saliendo de la habitación, dejando sola a su madrastra

Ella miro triste el marchar de su hijo, sí, ella lo consideraba como si fuese su hijo realmente, le dolía el verle tan frío, tan sereno por fuera pero clamando dolor por dentro

Oh sí, ella sabía que Sesshoumaru guardaba mucho dolor en su interior y eso a su vez la afectaba haciéndole sentir impotente por no poder ayudar a ese jovencito que había visto crecer y adoraba tanto como a Inu Yasha

Suspiró con la tristeza reflejada en su bello rostro y dirigirse así al comedor

Ahí Inu Yasha y su padre se encontraban platicando alegremente, ella ocultó su tristeza con una sonrisa cálida y alegre

"¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?" – preguntó tomando su ligar en la mesa

"De nada en especial mamá, sólo estábamos comentando acerca de las señoritas del espectáculo de anoche" – contestó llevando una uva a su boca

"¿Hay alguna que te interesase en especial?" – le preguntó Izayoi mirando como su hijo se ahogaba con la uva que había salido disparada hacia un lugar muy lejos de la mesa

"Yo… este… bueno verás…" – la mirada penetrante de su madre realmente lo ponía nervioso, solo pudo escuchar como su padre comenzaba a reír estruendosamente

"Hijo no está mal que des a conocer tus gustos hacia las chicas, anda dime quién es la que te ha llamado la atención" – insistió su padre

"No conozco su nombre sólo sé que era una chica de belleza sin igual y era la que estaba en medio de todas ellas, la del vestuario blanco…" – mencionó mientras su padre se quedaba pensativo

"Su nombre es Aome y de una vez te digo que ella me pertenece" – fue el sonido de una voz fría lo que irrumpió en el comedor

"¿Pero quién te crees que eres para decidir tal cosa?" – preguntó bastante enojado levantándose de su silla a lo cual Sesshoumaru siguió con el mismo semblante frío y soberbio. Esto sólo hizo enfurecer más a Inu Yasha

"Tengo derecho a decidir tal cosa porque ayer la tomé¿contento?" – preguntó tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja que tenía a lado suyo

"Sesshoumaru malna…" –

"¡Ya basta! Dejen de pelear de una buena vez, ambos son hermanos, príncipes de Roma, compórtense como tales" – exigió enérgico el emperador

"Yo no le reconozco como mi hermano, para mí es un total desconocido que solo quiere fastidiarme la existencia" – contestó Inu Yasha señalando a su hermano

Sesshoumaru solo curveó una sonrisa irónica

"Hermanito ¿cuándo entenderás que no todo se trata siempre de ti?" – respondió sin dirigirle mirada alguna, Inu Yasha apretó con fuerza sus puños – Oh ya veo por qué estás así… la princesa Kikyo no te correspondió anoche ¿cierto?

"¡Sesshoumaru!" – exclamó Izayoi escandalizada

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ahora Inu Yasha se dirigía con paso firme a un Sesshoumaru que no se inmutaba en lo absoluto

"Inu Yasha regresa a tu lugar ahora" – pronunció la voz mitad enojada y mitad triste de su padre

Inu Yasha obedeció no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fulminante a Sesshoumaru que no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto, al contrario, comía de lo más normal, como si realmente nada le importase

"Hay algo que debo decirles a ambos, Inu Yasha después de esto espero que respetes más a tu hermano y tú Sesshoumaru que dejes de provocar a Inu Yasha" – ordenó mirando a cada uno con un deje de enojo

"Pero Padre él es quien siempre…" – comenzó a acusar Inu Yasha pero calló al

ver la mirada de enfado por parte de su padre, quizá lo mejor sería que guardase silencio

"No me importa quién empiece, sólo exijo que al menos en la mesa se comporten y toleren un poco, además estamos a un paso de iniciar una guerra más, si yo muriese ambos tendrían que hacerse cargo de Roma…" – Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada de desafío, Inu Taisho se contuvo y no cedió a la provocación – Cuento con que sepan hacerse cargo de manera responsable con nuestro imperio

"Yo no tengo nada que ver, él es el primogénito no yo" – contestó el menor de mala manera

"Inu Yasha…" – advirtió su padre – El asunto por el que quería que todos estuviésemos reunidos es porque hay algo que debo informarles

Inu Yasha se sentó y siguió fulminando a Sesshoumaru con la mirada, éste seguía desayunando como si nada existiese e Izayoi miraba de reojo a Inu Yasha, indicándole con la mirada que se comportase

"Tú dirás, padre" – dijo Inu Yasha aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara tan arrogante y soberbia que tenía su hermano

"Ayer durante la celebración, estuve conversando con los jefes de Estado y demás senadores, todos quieren terminar con la expansión del Imperio sobre las costas de Tracia" – ahora si tenía toda la atención de Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha – Esperaba que, como príncipes del Imperio, fueran a las reuniones que llevaremos a cabo todas las tardes y así podrían comenzar a aprender algo de estrategia y a lo mejor podrían sernos de gran ayuda

"Cuenta con ello padre" – contestó inmediatamente Inu Yasha

"¿Y tú Sesshoumaru?" – preguntó esperanzado, si su hijo no aceptaba entonces no había duda que la caída del Imperio romano sería inevitable

"Si…" – contestó a lo cual su padre hizo nota mental de agradecerle a los dioses después el que su hijo aceptase eso

"Bien, la primera reunión será hoy al atardecer, pasaré por ustedes y entraremos los 3 juntos al salón de juntas" – dijo el emperador con una gran sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz de que sus dos hijos, en especial Sesshoumaru, aceptaran asistir a esas juntas

"Yo llegaré por mi cuenta, hay algunos asuntos que debo resolver primero y no me esperen para comer" – contestó Sesshoumaru saliendo del comedor

Una vez que la puerta se cerró por completo, Inu Taisho no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de lamentación, pero al menos había aceptado….

"¿Qué voy a hacer con ese hijo mío?" – se lamentaba en voz alta a lo cual Inu Yasha lo miró dolido y esto Izayoi lo pudo notar a simple vista

"Con su permiso padre, estaré con usted en la entrada del salón pero no llegaré a comer tampoco" – acto seguido de esto, salió del comedor sin hacer el menor ruido

"Inu Taisho… creo que hemos estado descuidando a Inu Yasha…" – murmuró Izayoi yendo a lado de su marido

"Tienes razón pero tú sabes que si Sesshoumaru no acepta tomar el trono, Inu Yasha no podrá hacerse cargo solo, no desconfío de su talento, sé que lo tiene pero aún es muy joven y se deja llevar mucho por lo que los demás senadores le digan… Sabes que Sesshoumaru no va a aceptar la condición que nos impuso el rey de Siria y por eso quiero que comience a relacionarse con las funciones que tendrá como futuro emperador" – dijo Inu Taisho mirando algún punto inexistente sobre la mesa

"Inu Taisho…" – susurró Izayoi mirando con tristeza la puerta por donde ambos jóvenes habían marchado

* * *

Sesshoumaru se dirigía hasta las habitaciones de la servidumbre del palacio, el guardia le había dicho que en éstas se encontraban también las jóvenes que habían dado ese espectáculo ayer por la noche

Iba pensando en las palabras de su padre, el hecho de que involucrase a sus dos hijos en estrategias militares solo significaba una cosa, pronto Roma libraría una gran batalla contra alguna región bastante poderosa y ahora se preguntaba, cuál podría ser la región que desafiase a la potencia más grande del mediterráneo…

Pronto se encontró frente a los aposentos de aquellas chicas

El guardia de ahí se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y tocó la puerta

Una jovencita de cabello rizado y tez morena fue quien abrió la puerta

"Príncipe… ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?" – preguntó la muchacha bajando la mirada, realmente el príncipe tenía una mirada sin igual

"Quiero que una chica llamada Aome venga aquí ahora" – ordenó mirando a la chica

"Ella se está arreglando, en un momento se la traigo" – contestó emocionada

"Guardia, cuando esté lista llévala a los jardines reales" – dijo mientras el guardia asentía fervientemente

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los jardines en espera de un divertido encuentro

"Sesshoumaru…" – esa voz le hizo reaccionar pero no prestó la mínima atención a su locutor - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso si que no lo toleraba, odiaba el hecho de rendir explicaciones a cualquier persona

"No es de tu incumbencia" – contestó con simpleza para seguir su camino

"Viniste a ver a la chica ¿verdad?" – preguntó con tono de burla

"No te importa" – contestó siguiendo su camino pero aquella persona obviamente venía con la clara intención de molestarlo

"Sesshoumaru si tu has venido a verla hasta acá quiere decir que realmente vale la pena" – dijo mirándolo con desdén – No estaría del todo mal que yo también viera que es lo que te llama tanto la atención de ella

"Inu Yasha¿acaso Kikyo te ha dicho de una buena vez que no te quiere y por eso intentas quitarme lo que me pertenece? Te creí más inteligente…" – contestó con sarcasmo mientras Inu Yasha apretaba los puños

"LE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTE AHORA MISMO" – se escuchó el decir de una voz femenina

"Príncipe Sesshoumaru perdone las molestias pero esta chica se negaba a venir" – contestó el guardia sosteniendo a la chica de las muñecas mientras esta intentaba soltarse

Aome llevaba un vestido blanco en color blanco el cual se arrastraba por donde pasara y estaba sujetado simplemente por un par de tirantes realmente delgados pero con unas mangas largas que le cubrían hasta el final de las manos en un bonito acampanado. Como accesorio solo llevaba un dije con una estrella de 5 picos

"No te preocupes, suéltala ahora" – ordenó Sesshoumaru viendo con desagrado como su hermano miraba a la chica con una chispa que no supo identificar bien

"Ustedes los romanos si que no saben tratar a una chica" – respondió masajeándose las muñecas

"Perdone el comportamiento de los guardias y de mi hermano señorita, pero tenga por seguro que no todos los romanos somos así" – dijo Inu Yasha mientras Aome lo miraba desafiante, otro noble seguramente – Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Inu Yasha y soy el hijo menor del emperador

"Oh vaya eso si es una noticia, y yo que pensé que el reino de los tiranos solo quedaba con la dinastía del primogénito, ahora me doy cuenta de que seguirá con su descendencia príncipe" – contestó diciendo esto último como si realmente fuera algo desagradable a su paladar

Inu Yasha parpadeó confundido¿esa chica había osado a insultarle?

"Príncipe Inu Yasha, su madre me ha mandado a buscarle, quiere hablar con usted" – fue la voz del guardia que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

"Enseguida voy" – contestó simplemente para mirar de soslayo a Sesshoumaru y esbozar una sonrisa irónica, como dándole a entender que había visto de donde nacía su interés por la joven – Me duele mucho saber la opinión que tiene acerca de nuestro Imperio pero puedo asegurarle que no todos somos como mi hermano Sesshoumaru, fue un placer conocerla – acto seguido de esto tomó la mano de la chica depositando un beso sobre de ésta

"Es una pena que yo no piense lo mismo" – contestó mirándolo desafiante

Inu Yasha le sonrío de manera seductora y salió del lugar acompañado de los guardias que se encontraban ahí

"¿Para qué me mandaste a traer?" – preguntó Aome mirando a Sesshoumaru

"Hay algo que quiero mostrarte" – contestó haciendo un ademán invitándole a tomar su brazo

Aome aceptó a los pocos instantes y ambos se dirigieron hacia los jardines reales en completo silencio

"Tu hermano parece ser más arrogante que tú" – murmuró la chica mirándolo de reojo

"Es mi medio hermano en realidad" – contestó sin prestarle atención

"Si, es algo que note, lo único que los hace parecidos es su cabello plateado y su arrogancia de romanos" – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Sesshoumaru esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica

"Y tú me das a entender que en Arabia la educación para las jovencitas realmente no existe" – respondió mientras Aome volteaba a verlo indignada

"¿Quién te crees para decir tales cosas sobre mi país?" – preguntó desafiante – Que seas el hijo mayor del emperador de Roma no te da ningún derecho a juzgarlo de esa manera

"Calma, realmente eres muy ruidosa, no estoy sordo como para que alces la voz de esa manera" – contestó con simpleza a lo cual Aome sólo atinó a sonrojarse de puro coraje y seguir caminando con un coraje hirviéndole dentro de la sangre – Llegamos…

Aome se soltó del brazo del príncipe y miró a su alrededor

"Es hermoso…" – susurró apreciando los hermosos rosales que crecían a orillas del camino que llevaba a una exquisita fuente en el centro del jardín

El césped tenía el color verde más puro que jamás hubiese visto antes y numerosas matas de plantas tales como, rosas, truenos de venus, alcatraces y demás florecían abundantemente

Había algunas fuentes que solo estaban llenas de agua y albergaban algunos cisnes y otras especies de patos

Realmente los jardines reales lucían como el Edén mismo

"¿Por qué me has traído hasta acá?" – preguntó sin dejar de mirar las hermosas rosas rojas que ahora acariciaba con sus finos dedos

"Supuse que te gustaría venir" – contestó encogiéndose de hombros para sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban frente a la fuente

Aome se percató de esto y le siguió, mirándolo con cautela

"¿Qué pasa?" – le preguntó Sesshoumaru sin desatender su vista del cielo

"No te creo…" – contestó la chica cruzándose de brazos

Sesshoumaru no volteó siquiera a mirarla, sólo cerró un momento sus ojos

"¿Por qué otra razón te habría de traer?" – Aome parpadeó un momento, sonrojándose por completo y Sesshoumaru a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados pudo percibir que la chica se había tensado – Lo de ayer no se repetirá si es eso lo que te preocupa

Aome lo miró con una mezcla de incomodidad y enfado¿qué acaso ella no era lo "suficientemente" buena para el príncipe?

"¿Acaso ya no soy lo suficientemente buena para usted?" – preguntó sin lograr contenerse

Sesshoumaru abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados y la miró sin entender

¿Qué acaso la chica había pensado que el renegaba de ella porque no la consideraba una buena compañía?

Sonrío de pronto aumentando el enfado de Aome

"El hecho de que no piense forzarte a nada no significa que no intente tenerte" – contestó causando un sonrojo mayor en Aome – No seré yo quien te fuerce, serás tú quien venga a buscarme

"Pero… pero ¿quién se cree que es para afirmar tales cosas? Ni siquiera porque me pagasen con regresar a mi natal Arabia aceptaría pasar una sola noche con usted" – contestó fulminándolo con la mirada

"¿Y quién dijo que yo me refería a pasar la noche?" – preguntó con desdén mientras Aome se sonrojaba todavía más si eso era posible

"Romano insolente…" – murmuró para volver a posar su atención sobre el hermoso arco iris que la caída del agua permitía observar

Sin más un silencio incómodo se extendió sobre ambos, o más bien, eso fue lo que Aome pensó al notar el semblante calmado y estoico de Sesshoumaru

Había comenzado a pensar acerca de su plática con Sango la noche anterior y ahora se daba cuenta de que, quisiera o no, ese romano se había metido en sus pensamientos

Frío y atrayente, esas eran las palabras perfectas para definirlo y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar las atrevidas caricias que le había dado la noche anterior terminando con un más que notorio sonrojo cosa que no paso desapercibida para los ojos de Sesshoumaru

"¿Eres así siempre?" – preguntó Aome de repente maldiciendo por dentro el hecho de apenarse de esa manera frente al enemigo

"¿Así cómo?" – preguntó con indiferencia, sabía que la chica se exasperaría pronto y la junta estaba por empezar así que valía la pena el espectáculo para divertirse un poco ¿no?

"Así de frío, que ocultas tus sentimientos bajo esa indiferencia que le muestras a todo" – respondió mirando fijamente a Sesshoumaru, o si que deseaba incomodarlo tal y como él lo había hecho con ella

"No oculto nada que alguien más deba saber" – respondió con el mismo tono que usaba para todo, si aquella chica pensaba que podría llegar a tensarse bajo tal pregunta estaba muy equivocada y ya se lo demostraría

"He oído que eres así incluso con tu familia" – dijo tajante

"Izayoi no es mi verdadera madre y mi padre… o necesita problemas de mí parte" – contestó sorprendiendo a Aome

"Lo sabía" – dijo ésta mientras el príncipe volteaba a verla claramente algo perturbado por la actitud de la chica, ésta hizo caso omiso a la mirada que le estaba mandando y continúo – Después de todo, el mundo no te es tan indiferente, te preocupa tu padre y por eso no le has dicho nada y tampoco lo haces con la emperatriz porque no es tu verdadera madre

Sesshoumaru guardo silencio, ahora si que había cometido un error pero sonrío interiormente al ver cuán perspicaz podía llegar a ser esa joven

"Debo irme" – musitó levantándose para comenzar a irse

"Hey no huyas¿acaso tienes miedo de que descubra lo que escondes bajo tu capa de hielo?" – preguntó Aome con la intención de hacer enfadar al joven príncipe, más éste sonrío y se acercó con lentitud a ella, una mínima distancia los separaba

"Podrías descubrirlo sin tener que charlar solamente" – tras esto besó suavemente los labios de la chica y ésta sintió como la sangre comenzaba a subírsele al rostro – Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, nos vemos luego

Y tras esto salió del lugar dejando a una anonadada Aome sonriendo de pronto

"Engreído…" – musitó para volver su vista a las hermosas flores que ahí se encontraban

* * *

Entró en la habitación de sus padres, realmente no entendía el motivo de su llamada pero el hecho de querer tanto a su madre le hizo aceptar inmediatamente, dejando sus conquistas para después

."Inu Yasha hijo me alegra verte" – dijo Izayoi entrando a la habitación

"Madre¿a qué debo tu llamada?" – preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a Izayoi

"Inu Yasha debo tratar contigo un asunto acerca de la junta de esta tarde" – dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo, Inu Yasha se extrañó de tal comportamiento – Por favor no provoques más a Sesshoumaru, así él comience con sus comentarios tú no los tomes en cuenta, demuéstrale a tu padre que puedes llegar a controlarte de forma adecuada y por favor no hagas caso a lo que los demás senadores te digan, tú sigue con tus propias ideas

"Se escogerá a quien realmente ascenderá al trono¿cierto?" – preguntó mirando algún punto en el piso como si fuera lo más interesante

"Puede ser… pero hay algo más que su padre les informará, ese asunto le atañe más a Sesshoumaru pero es necesario que tú también lo sepas" – dijo su madre mirándolo con preocupación

"¿De qué se trata?" – preguntó, ya tenía un mal presentimiento pero haría caso omiso hasta que otra cosa le dijese lo contrario

"Ya te enterarás" – dijo levantándose, invitando a su hijo a hacer lo mismo

"Bien madre, trataré de controlarme" – dijo no muy convencido

"Hablaré con Sesshoumaru también" – dijo la reina ante el semblante algo indiferente de su hijo

"No veo por qué te preocupas tanto por él… no es tu hijo y nunca les hace caso a ti o a mi padre" – murmuró mirando hacia la puerta

"Inu Yasha no hables así, yo lo quiero como si fuera un hijo mío y yo sé que tú aún sientes afecto por él por más que quieras negarlo, si tan solo no fueran ambos tan orgullosos…" –

"Él es el problema madre no yo" – dijo enojado saliendo de la habitación

"Inu Yasha…" – murmuró su madre con tristeza – Si tan sólo no fueran tan orgullosos…

* * *

"¡Hola!" – saludó un pequeño de no más de 7 años haciendo que Aome se sobresaltase

"Hola¿quién eres tú?" – preguntó mirando al chico, seguramente sería un noble, después de todo no cualquiera podía llegar así a los jardines reales

"Mi nombre es Shippo, soy el hijo de uno de los jefes de armas ¿y tú quién eres? No te había visto nunca por el Imperio" – contestó examinándola con la mirada

"Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi y no me habías visto porque realmente no soy de aquí, mi lugar de origen es Arabia" – respondió mirándolo con ternura, ese niño era adorable por donde lo viera

"Ah ya veo, pero ¿qué haces aquí, si te descubren podrían castigarte" – dijo alarmado

"El príncipe Sesshoumaru me concedió el "permiso" de estar aquí cuando lo deseara" – contestó algo apesadumbrada

"Ya veo…" – dijo el pequeño sin dejar de sorprenderse – ¿Eres su novia?

La curiosidad del pequeño asombró a Aome y la sola idea de que pensara que ella era la novia del príncipe le hizo sonrojar irremediablemente

"NO… yo… pues" – comenzó a decir incapaz de controlar su pena

"Él nunca ha tenido una novia oficial ¿sabes? En el Imperio se habla mucho de su carácter tan atrayente y todas las mujeres del Imperio suspiran por él, una vez oí que una de ellas decía que el solo hecho de pasar unos momentos con el príncipe podía ser lo mejor que les pasara en la vida" – comenzó a decir sentándose a lado de su, ahora, nueva amiga

"¿Y ha tenido muchas conquistas?" – preguntó aparentando desinterés

"Sí, y si me lo preguntas, todas ellas han sido hermosas, pero después de pasar la noche con el príncipe jamás se vuelve a repetir, por ello alardean de formar parte del repertorio del joven príncipe" – dijo el pequeño arrugando la nariz con molestia – Aunque también he oído por ahí que él no es quien las fuerza, si no que son ellas quienes van a buscarlo, es muy rara la vez que él busca a alguien

Aome no supo exactamente bien la razón pero ante la mención de "pasar la noche" y "repertorio de conquistas" sintió su corazón acongojarse, eso si que le había dolido

"¿Y qué hay del príncipe Inu Yasha?" – preguntó ocultando su malestar

"Él es otra historia, todos en el reino saben que él está enamorado de la princesa de Siria, su nombre es Kikyo pero al parecer ella no le corresponde y por ende él se enreda con cuanta chica hermosa vea" – dijo el pequeño arrugando de nuevo la nariz

"Entonces ambos llevan una vida muy vacía…" – comentó Aome mientras Shippo asentía

"En mi opinión, quien lleva la vida más vacía es el príncipe Sesshoumaru, se niega a ser emperador y nunca hace caso a las peticiones de Izayoi, todos en el palacio saben que esto le duele mucho al emperador Inu Taisho y que éste intenta hacerle cambiar de opinión pero Sesshoumaru no cede" – dijo con un deje de tristeza – Mi madre una vez me dijo que hace 6 años el palacio era armonioso tanto por dentro como por fuera, Sesshoumaru no era así de frío como lo es ahora sino que era bastante alegre y le gustaba platicar con la gente e incluso se llevaba muy bien con Inu Yasha, ambos se querían mucho pero…

"¿Pero?" – le animó a continuar

"Pero sin más cambio de repente, nadie sabe el motivo, ni siquiera el emperador, mi madre dice que ese día jamás lo olvidaría porque nunca vio tal máscara de frialdad en el rostro de un niño y tampoco había escuchado el nivel de las palabras tan hirientes que soltó hacia Izayoi cuando ésta le preguntaba qué le sucedía" – dijo el pequeño entristecido – Izayoi es una mujer muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, yo mismo he sido testigo de cómo intenta que Sesshoumaru vuelva a ser el de antes pero él solo la rechaza alegando que no es su madre para decirle qué hacer y después de eso Izayoi comienza a llorar…

Aome de pronto se sintió mal por la emperatriz, por lo que Shippo le contaba, al parecer ella quería a Sesshoumaru como si fuera su propio hijo y estaba consciente de que éste no la consideraba como su madre _"No es mi verdadera madre"_ eso fue lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse

"Otra cosa que también me entristece mucho es que Inu Yasha aborrece a su hermano por eso, una vez le oí decir que si Sesshoumaru no estuviera todo sería menos complicado y es que no es un secreto que la princesa de Siria está enamorada de Sesshoumaru, yo creo que Inu Yasha dice todo eso porque no le prestan tanta atención como a su hermano" – Shippo miro un momento a Aome

"¿Envidia?" – le preguntó la joven

"Mitad sí y mitad no, yo sé que a él también le duele el comportamiento de su hermano porque no olvida la manera en que jugaba con él ni la forma en que le hablaba antes de cambiar, mi padre me dijo que un día él estaba conversando con el emperador Inu Taisho acerca de la resistencia que ponían las fuerzas de Macedonia y que en ese preciso instante Inu Yasha llego hecho un mar de lágrimas diciendo que Sesshoumaru lo había corrido diciéndole que era un inútil bueno para nada" – dijo el pequeño bajando la voz – Mi padre dice que jamás en toda su existencia como soldado había visto el rostro así de triste del emperador

"¿Y el emperador toleraba ese comportamiento en Sesshoumaru así como así?" – preguntó asombrada

"No pero aún no llego a la parte más triste, mi padre acompañó al emperador Inu Taisho hasta las habitaciones de su primogénito y dijo que ambos se quedaron en seco cuando escucharon los sollozos del príncipe y que al parecer estaba tirando todo lo que encontrase con una furia enorme, el emperador estaba por entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no le quedo más que oír los lamentos de su hijo sin poder consolarlo siquiera, pero los sirvientes llegaron con las llaves justo a tiempo junto con Izayoi que venía bastante angustiada" – hizo una pausa para tomar aire

"¿Justo a tiempo?" – preguntó Aome imaginando la escena, qué terrible debía ser aquello

"Sesshoumaru hubiera muerto al caer del balcón por el que miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos de no ser porque Izayoi ahogó un grito y fue a abrazarlo para detenerlo" – Aome ahora si que no podía hablar¿Sesshoumaru a los 12 años había intentado suicidarse? – Mi padre dice que jamás podría olvidar tal escena, Izayoi sujetando a Sesshoumaru mientras que el emperador Inu Taisho corría a su encuentro abrazándolos a ambos y que en ese preciso momento Inu Yasha entraba a la habitación mirando sin comprender lo que sucedía realmente

Shippo suspiró y miró el cielo

"Desde ese día Sesshoumaru rompió todo contacto con las personas y le dirigía palabras hirientes a cualquiera que le preguntase su estado, incluyendo a su padre" – dijo parándose

"Y dices que nadie sabe lo que le sucedió para ponerse así?" – preguntó con incredulidad, algo grave debió haberle pasado para intentar suicidarse a esa edad

"No" – contestó pensativo – Pienso que eso es lo que más le dolió a Inu Yasha, el hecho de no poder ayudar a su hermano y ver como este se hacía más frío al extremo de parecer estar hecho de hielo…

"Ya veo…" – susurró Aome mirando la fuente

"Debes tener hambre, vamos a comer ¿sí?" – dijo el más pequeño poniendo ojos de cachorro

"Claro, solo déjame ir por mi amiga, apuesto a que te agradara, su nombre es Sango" – dijo Aome caminando con el pequeño Shippo tomado de la mano

"Ah qué bien, y después podemos jugar escondidillas?" – preguntó mirando a Aome

"Claro" – contestó esta dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa

"¿Sabes Aome? Serías una excelente mamá" – dijo esbozando una sonrisa para continuar el trayecto tarareando parte de una canción

Aome sólo atinó a sonrojarse un poco pero la pena paso cuando el hecho que alterase a Sesshoumaru cruzara por su mente y pensó que quizá tendría que ver con el primer amor infantil

Lo que no sabía es que más alejada de la verdad no podría estar y tampoco podía predecir que al saberla, sus sentimientos quedarían claros finalmente…

* * *

**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Hola! Bueno traje el tercer capi antes de lo previsto y es que mi musa no avisa cuando va y viene ¬w¬ pero bueno espero el capi les haya gustado y pues Shippo ya apareció! Jejeje algo triste la historia contada de sus labios pero esperen a que realmente la narre como sucedió! Los voy a hacer sufrir ñ.ñ

Y saben algo más? Sin su apoyo no podría haber continuado el fic por más que quisiese y por ello les agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme su review, todos los tomé muy en cuenta y es por ello que pude volver a escribir n.n

Paso a agradecer n.n:

**HawkAngelXD.-** Hola! Jajaja como que dueño? Nah! Aome no se va a dejar y menos ahora que sabe todo lo que sabe solo que a veces ella suele ser muy impulsiva y eso nunca es bueno… Ya verás por qué lo digo XD Y en cuanto al fic vampírico espérame, sale en octubre n.n Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y por tus dos review!

**Alexa.-** Perdona la tardanza y bueno, algo triste el cap ne? Sessh me encanta y por ello trataré de echarle más ganas al fic así te gustará más n.n Espero la espera haya valido la pena y mil gracias por tu review!

**Arashi8.-** Y no sabes cuánto agradezco esos comentarios para mi fic, perdón por la tardanza pero espero no me abandones con el fic ToT. Y en cuanto a lo de Kikyo, no se morirá aún XD ya veré que hago con esa tonta ¬w¬ A mí también me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con Roma y Grecia, de hecho me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con historia XD Y bueno, tú qué supones que le haya pasado a Sessh? Espero ansiosa tu review n.n Besos!

**Sarah-Artemisa.-** Hola! Vaya chica me sorprende tu intuición o.o pero no puedo decirte si está bien o mal XD Por supuesto que Aome se va a quedar con Sessh pero no sé si en la vida o en el comienzo de la eternidad, eso pronto lo decidiré XD Y en cuanto a Kikyo… esa zombie siempre se necesita para hacer la historia interesante ne? Gracias por tu apoyo y sobre todo por tus ánimos, me hicieron salir adelante y lo de vampirismo… tengo un regalito para ustedes pero saldrá hasta octubre xq tengo otra cosita programada para agosto XD Espero ansiosa tu review! Besos n.n

**A-grench.-** Hola! Bueno espero que estés disfrutando mucho tus vacaciones y bueno tu sabes que hago lo que puedo XD aunque eso si, espero verte por el msn pronto te extraño mucho ToT Besos n.n

**Ariadna-chan.-** Hola, entonces a ti también te gusta el tema de Roma y Grecia? Es genial! Jajaja bueno esa palabra pues... esperemos que pueda desarrollarla como se debe, ya ves lo que tarde para hacer esto, jamás había hecho un SesshxKag y no te creas, la pareja de InuxKag me gusta pero eso para verla en la serie aquí me gusta experimentar ñ.ñ En cuanto a lo de Sango y Miroku ya lo explicaré en el siguiente capi al igual que la condición del padre de Kikyo, te agrada ella en este fic? O.o vaia logre lo imposible! Que a alguien le agrade ella, vaya eso si es un logro pero créeme que la vas a odiar aunque al final supongo k te volvera a agradar n.n Mil gracias por tu review! Besos

**Verox.-** Hola! Perdona la tardanza, me alegra en sobremanera que te gustara tanto el fic y me motiva a echarle más ganas a mi escritura para que siga como ahora y mejore con el tiempo n.n En serio te gusta mucho la pareja de SesshxKag? Es genial! A mí tmb me gusta, me gusta de todo XD Y bueno espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias por tu review!

**Sakurita-Kawaii.-** Desde ahora tu eres una de mis senseis, sabes cuánto adoro tu fic? Y cuando me parte el alma ver que aún no llega capi nuevo ToT En serio no te deje mi correo? Vaya perdón! Creo que la memoria me está fallando ¬w¬ pero aún así no sabes cuánto me alegra que me creas! Y no volvere a decir que no lo seguiré porque pienso que es una copia, he comprendido que tienes mucha razón, las dos dejamos nuestra esencia en cada capi y eso nos diferencia además de que la serie es diferente verdad? Mil gracias por todo y ya sabes, ese fic no se escribe solo así que quiero ver uno nuevo PRONTO! Jaja no es cierto yo sé lo que es andar ocupada pero continuale si? Nos vemos! Na no da n.n

**SereEndylove4ever****.- **Hola! Perdón por la demora, espero te haya gustado el capi y pues mil gracias por tus comentarios! Prometo no volver a tardar tanto, besos!

**Bunny Saito.- **Hola! Jajaja tienes razón, Aome desechó su oportunidad! Pero… no todo está perdido y menos sabiendo lo que sabe, tú qué imaginas que mi cruel e infeliz mente hizo para hacer sufrir así a Sessh? XD Espero ansiosa tu review! Besos n.n

**Nyumi.-** Hola! Antes que nada una disculpa enorme por la tardanza! Ahora si pasando al fic pues… si se llegasen a enterar de la identidad de ambas, en primera al emperador le da un paro, en segundo Sessh solo reiría y en tercera la guerra estalla XD Eso sería lo que pasaría SI se enterasen n.n Pero como no lo saben todo sigue normal, ahora la condición del rey de Siria… eso lo verás en el siguiente capi! Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y pues espero con ansias tu review! Besos n.n

**Sofita.-** Hola! Tardé menos de lo que esperaba,y tomé muy en cuenta aquello de la pelea, ya la tenía en mente pero quería saber si si ponerla o si mejor no y más o menos ahí se va dando, pronto terminaré con mi fic y me dedicaré enteramente a este, espero ansiosa tu review! Besos

**Selene.-** Hola! No te preocupes no descuidaré el romance entre estos dos y mira que si me causan problemas x.x ero ya sabré arreglarmelas XD Y lo del vampirismo, creo k no me explique bien, no la mezclare con este fic sino hacer uno nuevo, tú qué opinas? Besos n.n

**Andrea.-** Hola! Gracias por tu consideración, no creo volver a tardar tanto y bueno espero aun sigas por ahí leyendo mis locuritas XD Mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Alba.-** Hi! Tardé menos de lo esperado y espero el capi haya valido tanto rollo n.nU Aún así muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios acerca de esta historia, ya se viene lo interesante y pues a ver si puedo superarme como autora y relatar todo bien sin apresurarme demasiado, mientras muchas gracias por todo en serio! Besos n.n

**Kigami Aizawa.-** Yo también espero lo mismo! Esa musa que no avisa cuando se va ¬w¬ Aún así muchas gracias por apoyarme y prometo que no será en vano, ya vendrán las cosas interesantes n.n Besos!

Hasta aquí llego y no saben cuán feliz me siento del gran apoyo que me están dando con este fic y créanme que daré lo máximo de mí para no defraudarles

Mientras me envían un review? ;-;

Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo IV: Sonrisas y llantos ligeros

**Disclaimer: Nada mío sólo la trama u.u**

* * *

**Ironía**

**Capítulo IV**

**Sonrisas y llantos ligeros**

* * *

Sesshoumaru se dirigía a los salones de reunión estratega.

Su padre le había presionado de una manera poco sutil, pero ¿a quién engañaba? De verdad le interesaba cualquier cosa que se relacionara con estrategia y planeación. Y la forma en que su padre le "obligó" a asistir, solo fue el pretexto perfecto.

Siempre había tenido la idea de que todo en la vida debía tener un perfecto balance y control, las estrategias entonces, solo eran medios para manipular a favor todo lo que quisiese.

Tenía bien presente que también estaba el factor sorpresa, pero este a diferencia de otros, no podía controlarse o evitarse porque simplemente era inevitable. Algo así como la muerte, y en un sentido más "humano", el amor.

Sin quererlo, sus facciones se contrajeron en una estoica y dura mirada. Oh si que sabía lo que era el amor…

Alguna vez, cuando su corazón aún latía y no rehuía, había experimentado el sentimiento más candoroso que nunca antes había conocido.

¿Y qué sucedió? No pudo evitar querer a esa persona, se resistió y de verdad que lo intentó… mas cuando creyó ser correspondido, la traición acabó con la felicidad que tenía y el odio luchó contra ese sentimiento mientras que el rencor… tan sólo lo escondió…

Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta que se cernía delante de él, tocó brevemente y tras escuchar un quedo "Adelante", se abrió paso a la magnífica estancia de mármol.

- Me alegra que decidieras venir – dijo su padre mirándolo con cariño, ese que siempre tuvo guardado para él

Pero que jamás fue suficiente…

- Da igual… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer aquí? – la sonrisa de satisfacción que su padre había esbozado, cayó por completo en una de desesperanza - ¿Dónde están los demás senadores y jefes militares?

- Vendrán en unos minutos – Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente – Hijo, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte y es muy importante para el futuro de Roma

- Sospechaba que la estrategia militar no era lo único por lo que me habías invitado a "participar" en esta reunión – su padre frunció el ceño – No hay de otra, te escucho

Inu Taisho, hizo caso omiso a las groserías con las que estaba siendo tratado, de igual forma ya estaba inmunizado contra los ataques prepotentes de su hijo y eso que tenía que decirle, valía cualquier grosería porque de estar en su lugar, lo mismo haría.

- Como sabes, el Rey de Siria se encuentra aquí en Roma, junto con su hija Kikyo – Sesshoumaru asintió – Me ha hecho una proposición que no me ha parecido

- En resumen, te está chantajeando – su padre no dijo sí ni no – Bien¿a todo esto, yo qué tengo que ver aquí?

- Es ahí a donde voy… la proposición del Rey de Siria para no declararle la guerra a Roma, fue que unificáramos nuestros reinos por lazos matrimoniales –

Sesshoumaru comenzó a perder el color de su rostro y sus ojos se entrecerraron con profunda molestia

- Y dijiste, ah bien, casaré a mi hijo con tu hija para evitarnos una guerra y no consumir recursos innecesarios¿o me equivoco? – su padre comenzó a negar – Vamos padre, a ti no te importa el pueblo y veo que lo que yo quiera, tampoco. Mientras puedas seguir con los privilegios con los que tu y tu prole gozan, el pueblo te viene valiendo un reverendo com…

¡PLAFF!

Sesshoumaru calló abruptamente tras recibir una cachetada de su padre

Llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla enrojecida y se giró furioso para encarar al viejo emperador que temblaba de rabia

- ¿Sabes algo? – murmuró con peligrosa voz baja – Tú y todo tú Imperio se pueden ir directo al mundo de Hades, yo no pienso acatar órdenes y tampoco seguir en esta basura de la que tanto te enorgulleces

Dicho esto, salió con paso enérgico de la sala, dejando al Emperador completamente desolado, a la merced de la culpa y el remordimiento…

* * *

Inu Yasha se encontraba caminando hacia el salón donde su padre seguramente ya le estaría esperando. 

No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la cual, su vida había cambiado tanto.

Sus constantes peleas con Sesshoumaru, las rabietas que su madre le ocasionaba al querer acercarlo a su "encantador" hermano, la poca confianza que su padre depositaba en él y experimentar el desamor…

No, no, definitivamente todo aquello iba de mal en peor, tan sólo le faltaba quedar convaleciente a causa de alguna pelea y entonces eso si sería mucho qué decir.

No pudo evitar recordar la mirada fiera que aquella árabe le había demostrado, sin duda, Sesshoumaru tenía buenos gustos pero en definitiva, nadie como Kikyo.

De pronto, a lo lejos divisó la figura de su hermanastro, caminando casi como si quisiera destruir todo a su paso, con la mano derecha descansando sobre su mejilla.

Se hizo a un lado cuando éste paso y no precisamente por miedo, sino porque algo le decía que eso no era lo importante ahora.

Corriendo se dirigió al salón donde se efectuaría la dichosa reunión, la puerta estaba abierta y ahí encontró a su padre sentado sobre su sofá favorito.

De repente, a Inu Yasha le daba la sensación que el Emperador lucía más cansado de lo normal…

- Padre¿qué ha pasado? – Inu Taisho no desvió su mirada, de hecho, parecía que estaba más atento a cualquier otra cosa que a lo que tenía a su alrededor - ¿Padre?

Como si hubiera despertado de un trance, Inu Taisho se giró para ver a un Inu Yasha visiblemente preocupado por él.

- Hijo… -

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando venía hacia acá, me topé con Sesshoumaru, pareciera que quisiera destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y se agarraba fuertemente la mejilla derecha – Inu Taisho suspiró pesadamente - ¿Acaso han vuelto a discutir?

- Inu Yasha¿qué he hecho al con tu hermano? –

Ante esto, Inu Yasha apretó fuertemente sus puños, dejando los nudillos blancos al contener tanta furia

- No debe culparse padre, no fue usted quien obligó a Sesshoumaru a comportarse así, ni tampoco le trató con odio o falta de afecto… se lo ha dado todo, es él quien no ha sabido corresponder como buen hijo – murmuró mirando a través de las ventanas

Ahora si Sesshoumaru la había hecho y grande…

Ya ajustaría cuentas con él después…

* * *

Aome y Shippo caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano hacia las habitaciones que le pertenecían a las odaliscas. 

Aome se detuvo y tocó levemente la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, una Sango completamente adormilada fue lo que la recibió tras abrir la puerta

- Sango no me digas que acabas de levantarte ahorita – dijo Aome divertida por la expresión de su amiga

- No qué va, tan solo estaba recostada – Shippo sonrío de manera traviesa - ¿Quién es éste pequeño individuo?

Sango alzó al pequeño Shippo en brazos dando vueltas con él, como si de madre e hijo se tratara

- Se llama Shippo – dijo Aome una vez que Sango bajó a Shippo en el suelo – Shippo, ella es mi amiga Sango

Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras entraban en la habitación de las odaliscas.

- Venimos por ti para ir a comer – dijo Aome sentándose sobre su cama

- Bien, en un momento estoy lista – murmuró encantada para dirigirse al cuarto contiguo y cambiarse

Shippo y Aome estuvieron jugando unos momentos hasta que Shippo se puso serio de repente y miró a Aome como tratando de encontrar un atisbo de algo que él solito buscaba

- ¿Amas al príncipe Sesshoumaru? – preguntó de repente

- ¿Eh?... no… digo… yo… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo con un tic nervioso

- Porque en todo este rato, no te das cuenta, pero no dejas de suspirar de forma anhelante y a veces tu mirada se pierde, como si pensaras en algo o "alguien" – respondió pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar a Aome

- No lo amo… - contestó jugueteando con sus dedos

- Ah claro que sí, le adoras y desearías estar a su lado por siempre – murmuró una voz burlona a sus espaldas

Aome quedo roja como un tomate mientras Sango y Shippo reían sin parar.

- ¡OH BASTA! Mejor vayamos a comer…

Shippo y Sango continuaron riendo de forma divertida cuando Aome salió de la habitación, definitivamente era divertido hacerla enojar…

* * *

Sesshoumaru entró colérico a sus aposentos y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. 

Repasando los hechos ocurridos en el día, llegó a asegurarse de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfadaba de esa forma.

Ahora hasta su padre le había golpeado.

Bien sabía que sus desaires se estaban pasando de la raya, pero eso era más que injusto¿por qué habría él de acceder a los chantajes de otros para mantener seguros a los inútiles senadores?

El ruido del toque en su puerta le hizo murmurar un "No molesten"

Pero ésta se abrió revelando la figura de un hombre mayor

- Príncipe Sesshoumaru – llamó mientras éste entrecerraba los ojos – Supuse que estaría aquí al no verlo en la reunión

- Si… -

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – preguntó

- ¿Qué crees tu? Irme de aquí claro está, después de lo que le dije a mi padre, dudo que quiera seguir teniéndome aquí –

- Usted sabe que su padre lo ama, nunca le correría del palacio – Sesshoumaru se levantó, mirando al senador Jaken con lo más parecido al hastío

- No lo hará por apariencia, pero sé que lo piensa – Jaken negó – Si no me ayudas a empacar, entonces pierdes tu tiempo, vete de aquí

- No se apresure de esa forma príncipe – murmuró mirándolo con la mayor sinceridad que pudiera transmitirle – Cuando menos espere hasta mañana, yo lo excusaré para la cena y con su nueva conquista

Sesshoumaru lo miró por unos segundos con asombro, pero pronto se recuperó de esta, adquiriendo de nuevo su característica estoicidad.

- De acuerdo – suspiró – No quiero que nadie entré, ni Izayoi ni mi padre y mucho menos Inu Yasha

Jaken asintió y salió de la habitación.

Sesshoumaru volvió a dejarse caer sobre su cama, se quedó un largo rato, mirando al techo hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él…

* * *

Aome, Sango y Shippo, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el palacio hasta que vieron congregarse a varios miembros de la Corte a lo lejos 

Se acercaron sigilosamente para oír un poco, y no es que fueran chismosos, solo que las noticias nacionales debían de ser para todos.

- De nuevo ha faltado – dijo un hombre de barba blanca

- No entiendo qué pasa por la mente de ese príncipe, es el futuro heredero al trono, lo quiera o no y si se sigue negando a aceptarlo, sólo nos llevará a la ruina – dijo otro de ellos frotando sus sienes

- No hay duda en ello, pero ahora lo que me interesa saber es por qué el emperador nos convocó para informarle de cómo está la situación en el oriente –

- Hay algo que no me está gustando en todo esto… -

- No lo sé, pero ¿notaron el estado de ánimo del emperador? Lucía cansado… -

- Quizá peleó con su hijo –

- Quién sabe – y dicho esto, los cuatro hombres se alejaron, dejando a una Aome bastante preocupada

Sango y Shippo se encogieron de hombros

- Iré a verlo – murmuró mirándolos, ambos asintieron

Salió caminando con paso apresurado en dirección a los aposentos del joven emperador

- Me pregunto ¿qué habrá sucedido realmente entre el emperador y su hijo? – preguntó Shippo

- No tengo la menor idea, pero si sé que Aome está olvidando la posición de ese príncipe… - murmuró Sango amargamente

- Si tan sólo el príncipe no fuera así – susurró Shippo al aire

Ambos suspiraron y continuaron su trayecto, ya comenzaba a acercarse el crepúsculo y Shippo tenía que llegar a su casa, así como Sango debía redactar su informe…

* * *

Aome logró entrar en las habitaciones imperiales y se dirigió a la del príncipe Sesshoumaru. 

Al llegar ahí, la encontró con un guardia enfrente

- Buenas tardes – saludó educadamente mientras el guardia hacia una reverencia con la cabeza – Quisiera pasar a ver al príncipe Sesshoumaru, sé que tuvo una discusión con el Emperador y quiero ver si necesita algo

- Lo lamento señorita, pero el senador Jaken me ha dicho que no deje pasar ni siquiera al mismísimo príncipe Inu Yasha – Aome suspiró con pesar – Pero… si me promete que no lo despertará, puede pasar

Aome lo miró atentamente y lo reconoció de inmediato, era el joven que la había escoltado a su habitación. Asintió fervientemente y éste le abrió la puerta

Con sigilo, avanzó hasta la cama de Sesshoumaru

Ahí le observó dormir boca arriba, su expresión era una de total serenidad y paz.

¿Quién dijera que un ser tan frío podía mostrarse tan vulnerable en el sueño?

Se acercó con lentitud al rostro del príncipe y entonces notó una marca enrojecida en almejilla derecha de éste. Se notaba que debía haberle dolido y de pronto recordó las palabras de los miembros del Consejo

"_Debió haber peleado con su hijo"_

¿De verdad el Emperador sería capaz de propinarle semejante bofetada a su hijo?

Aome sintió coraje de solo pensarlo, quizá los relatos del pequeño Shippo habían causado mucho efecto en ella

Besó suavemente la frente de Sesshoumaru y salió con el mismo sigilo con el que entró

Agradeció al guardia y se dirigió a su habitación con un extraño cosquilleo recorriéndole el estómago.

Sonrío cual chiquilla enamorada y no se percató de que estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos rojo-óxido…

* * *

Inu Taisho entró en sus aposentos, encontrando a Izayoi cepillando su largo cabello azabache 

En cuanto vio a su esposo con el semblante caído, se levantó y se sentó a su lado

- ¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó mientras el emperador negaba

- No me ha escuchado por completo, lo dedujo él mismo pero no me dejó explicarle el resto de la historia, comenzó a lanzarme palabras hirientes y yo… - un trago amargo le hizo pausar – Le di una bofetada… se fue furioso, diciendo que abandonaría el palacio

Izayoi lo miró con tristeza, era tan desesperante no poder hacer nada por ayudar…

- No lo hará… eres su padre, podrá decirte todo eso y más pero realmente no lo siente… - trató reconvencerle abrazándolo – Él te ama tanto como tú lo amas, además nadie lo ha visto salir del palacio

- Si lo hubieras visto Izayoi, esa mirada… contenía odio, rencor… coraje – suspiró apesadumbrado – No sé qué he hecho mal…

Izayoi lo miró preocupada, ahora ella debía ser la fuerte…

- Vamos a cenar… seguro él ya está abajo – dijo a pesar de saber lo contrario, Jaken le había dicho que Sesshoumaru había pedido no ser molestado pero todo fuera por devolverle una esperanza a Inu Taisho – Y si no está, ya verás que mañana estará más calmado

Inu Taisho asintió y ambos se dirigieron al comedor…

Ya hablaría con Sesshoumaru, ahora más que nunca, el Imperio debía estar unido…

* * *

.-. 

_Un pequeño niño de 12 años y cabellera platinada, se encontraba caminando juguetonamente entre los pasillos del palacio con su inseparable "Copito"_

_- Hola Sessh-kun – murmuró una voz frente a él_

_El rostro se le iluminó en una visible mueca de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de aquella persona pero un fuerte olor a alcohol le hizo desistir_

_- Ho-hola… - respondió sintiéndose algo cohibido por la mirada color rojo-oxido que esa persona mostraba – Ha tomado…_

_Hizo un mohín gracioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con Copito entre sus brazos_

_- Sólo un poco – contestó sonriendo tenuemente – Ven Sessh-kun, hay un juego que quiero mostrarte_

_Apenas dicha la palabra "juego", Sesshoumaru no dudó en tomar de la mano a aquel adulto y jalarlo para que lo llevara pronto a conocer el dichoso jueguito_

_Esa persona sonrío y se dirigieron a un lugar del palacio…_

_Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar con mayor rapidez cada vez más y los gritos resonaron por su mente_

_- ¡NO! AYUDA POR FAVOR… SUÉLTAME… NO… NO QUIERO… ALÉJATE DE MÍ… ¡LARGO!_

_El mismo niño... llorandodesconsoladamente, aferrándose a sí mismo en un abrazolleno de angustia... El rostro infantil con una mueca detristeza ydesilusión pura..._

_.-._

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos, reincorporándose sobre su cama, respirando agitadamente y tratando de calmar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

Se percató de que todo estaba a merced de la penumbra, un terrible dolor arremetió contra su cabeza y la tomó fuertemente entre sus manos, deseando fervientemente que algún Dios se apiadara de él y lo mandara de vuelta al mundo de donde nunca debió de haber salido.

La angustia y la desesperación lo consumían cada vez más, siempre era lo mismo. Cuando alguna cosa buena le pasaba, los recuerdos volvían a atormentarle y no podía descansar más.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escribir sobre ellos, algunos atisbos de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, mas él las reprimía en un nulo esfuerzo por no caer

¿Por qué la vida había tenido que hacerle eso?

Era un niño¿desde entonces tenía que saber cuánta crueldad podía haber suelta en el mundo?

¿Tenía que saberlo de esa forma?

La tristeza comenzó a nublar su visión, pero siguió luchando contra esas lágrimas. Porque ya no quería seguirle llorando a algo que no valía la pena…

Porque no lo valía… porque él mismo sabía que su existencia no tenía motivo ni razón o sentido, porque a pesar de desear la muerte, la culpa no lo había abandonado…

Porque todo eso… él mismo lo había provocado…

Porque el suplicio estaba destino a terminar poco a poco con lo que dejaron de su alma…

Y sobre todo, porque no podía dejar de lastimar y tenía que pagar por ello…

Su mirada dorada se quedó perdida sobre las sábanas que le cubrían, aguardando la pronta llegada del sol y con ello, el nuevo día de tormento…

Y a través de los días, simplemente… _no podría olvidar…_

* * *

Izayoi se dirigía a los aposentos de su frío hijo, sabía que a lo más que recibiría, serían tan solo frases hirientes pero deseaba arriesgase, algo le decía que valdría mucho la pena 

Tocó suavemente y tras escuchar un "Adelante", se abrió paso dentro de la habitación de Sesshoumaru

- Buenos días Sesshoumaru – murmuró ocultando su preocupación al ver a su hijo, sentado sobre la cama, ocultando su mirada con el flequillo plateado que caía grácilmente sobre sus facciones – Sé que no te gusta que venga a verte y de nada servirá que te diga que me preocupas, eso no marcará la diferencia

Sesshoumaru seguía ausente, pero entendiendo a la perfección las palabras de la emperatriz

- Sé que no te ha agradado en lo absoluto la noticia que tu padre te dio, pero estás siendo muy duro con él… - por primera vez, Sesshoumaru la miró sin ningún aire de hastío, indiferencia o superioridad, tan solo la observó con sinceridad, interiormente sonrió – Él hizo lo posible porque el Rey de Siria aceptara otras condiciones, pero parece que esto ya lo tenía preparado desde hace mucho tiempo porque se negó rotundamente a todas las demás propuestas que Inu Taisho le ofrecía

Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio un largo rato.

- Sé que tu y yo no llevamos una relación adecuada y no pienso reprocharte nada, sólo quiero decirte que sea cual sea tu decisión, tu padre y yo te apoyaremos – el príncipe apartó su mirada – Tu padre no quiso golpearte de esa forma, y de verdad está arrepentido

- Iré a hablar con él en cuanto este presentable – Izayoi sonrió pero se preocupó por el tono de voz sin emoción de su hijo – ¿Los demás miembros del Imperio lo saben? – Izayoi negó – Entonces comunícales a todos los sirvientes que organicen el salón de fiestas para una reunión hoy por la noche, quiero que ahí mi padre anuncie oficialmente lo que sucedió con Siria

- ¿Qué hay de tu decisión? –

- Se las comunicaré esta misma noche – Izayoi asintió y estaba por retirarse cuando Sesshoumaru prosiguió – También espero que las odaliscas hagan un baile de introducción e… Izayoi… gracias

- No hay de qué, tu padre está en los jardines reales – y dicho esto, salió de la habitación

Sesshoumaru volvió a quedarse solo.

Quizá su existencia si tendría un motivo… pero ninguno que le devolviera la paz robada, y de eso, estaba completamente seguro…

Pero debía olvidarse de las caras hipócritas de los miembros del senado… ahora también estaba de por medio el futuro de las personas inocentes y lo que la guerra podría acarrear en contra de su nación...

* * *

Aome y Sango se encontraban listar para ir a pasear por las calles de Roma, de pronto, la puerta se abrió revelando a un sonriente Shippo 

- ¡Hola! – saludó – Vine Por ustedes para que demos un paseo por Roma

Ambas chicas sonrieron y justo cuando estaban por salir, al abrir la puerta, la silueta de dos guardias les asustaron

- Por órdenes del Emperador, tendrán el honor de efectuar el baile de presentación de la reunión que se celebrará esta noche – Aome y Sango se miraron – Se les espera antes del crepúsculo

Dicho esto, ambos guardias se alejaron

Ambas suspiraron y Shippo tan solo sonrío

- Cambio de planes, iremos a investigar – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sango y Aome lo miraron con extrañeza

- Algo grande se celebrará hoy, no es por nada que de repente ocurra otra reunión dos días después de la anterior y tenemos que saber qué se celebrará. –

Ambas chicas suspiraron y supieron que sería un largo día.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se dirigió con paso calmado hacia los jardines, ahí, pudo vislumbrar a su padre, sentado sobre la banca en la que Aome y él se habían sentado 

Suspiró y al llegar ahí, se sentó sin más

- Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer – dijo cortante

El Emperador no dijo nada, tan solo miraba la flor que tenía entre sus manos: - Desde siempre me he preguntado por qué reaccionamos de forma violenta cuando algo no nos parece… Algunos lo usan para jactarse de su aparente superioridad y otros, como una defensa. Pero lo cierto es que como sea que uno lo utilice, siempre termina lastimando

Sesshoumaru se estremeció al oír esa palabra mas el Emperador, no lo notó

- Yo no debí golpearte, eres mi hijo pero eso no es motivo suficiente para pegarte una bofetada –

- Yo también tuve la culpa, no debí hablarte así – contestó con sinceridad

- Es lo que piensas hijo, no debí castigarte por expresarte, por mucho tiempo he intentado hacer que te abras conmigo y me doy cuenta de que si no lo has hecho, es porque no te doy la suficiente confianza y creo que a éstas alturas ya estoy muy lejos de obtenerla – Sesshoumaru dirigió su vista a su padre – Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo sea lo que sea que decidas…

Posó su mano en el hombro de su hijo, palmeándolo en un gesto de cariño mientras Sesshoumaru mostraba una casi imperceptible sonrisa

A lo lejos, padre e hijo eran observados por tres pares de ojos curiosos. Algo les decía que ese día estaría lleno de sorpresas.

Con sigilo, salieron de los jardines. Debían dar una vuelta antes de regresar y cambiarse.

- He oído por ahí que tienes una nueva conquista – dijo el emperador sonriendo

- Es una chica muy peculiar… su nombre es Aome – respondió – Ha sido la primera en decir no

- Mira nada más, entonces debe valer mucho para ti –

- No lo creo padre, me ha llamado la atención, eso es todo… -

Inu Taisho lo miró fijamente para después sonreír con entusiasmo

- No te preocupes Sesshoumaru, vendrá a ti tarde o temprano, nadie se le resiste al hijo de éste romano – Sesshoumaru lo miró con incredulidad

- Lo que digas padre… - susurró con un deje de alegría

Y entre comentarios y risas, el día no había empezado mal…

Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía una sonrisa en Sesshoumaru…

* * *

-

* * *

La noche llegó pronto, el palacio estaba debidamente alumbrado y se podía oír el ritmo de la música del salón de fiestas 

Los guardias le abrieron la puerta a la familia imperial, entrando primero, el Emperador y su esposa, seguidos de los dos príncipes.

Los cuatro dispusieron de sus asientos, siendo recibidos por los aplausos de los miembros de la corte y el ejército.

El salón estaba ostentosamente adornado; el aroma fresco del jazmín, recorría cada uno de los rincones de la estancia y los numerosos nobles, estaban vestidos con togas blancas impecables.

El espectáculo de bienvenida pronto dio inicio, y las odaliscas comenzaron sus bailes sugerentes y bellos. Una de ellas, seguida por la mirada del primogénito.

Una vez que éstas terminaron, salieron del escenario para quedarse tras las cortinas del telón.

El Emperador, se puso de pie, a lo cual, todos los presentes pusieron atención en silencio

- Buenas noches, miembros del consejo y jefes del ejército – anunció mientras los aludidos hacían una reverencia con la cabeza – Como saben, la política expansionista de nuestra Roma, se ha caracterizado por mucho tiempo por tener una idea centralizada de expansión pacífica antes de declarar guerras

Inu Yasha lo miró atento; Sesshoumaru, cerró los ojos e Izayoi bajó la mirada preparándose para lo que vendría

- Lamentablemente, durante la celebración que realizamos hace dos días en honor a los Dioses por darnos la gloria de conquistar Dacia, el rey de Siria, Rezín me comunicó algunos puntos desfavorables para ambas naciones – dijo Inu Taisho con voz grave – Siria nos ha declarado la guerra con el fin de liberar sus regiones de nuestro mandato

Un murmullo en general se extendió a lo largo de toda la estancia. Con un ademán, Inu Taisho los obligó a guardar silencio

- El Rey Rezín, me comunicó, además de que el acuerdo que tenemos con ellos desde hace tanto tiempo ya no le es útil, que a Siria se le han unido las regiones de Armenia y Mesopotamia – Inu Yasha volteó a ver a su madre con una mueca de asombro, Izayoi se encogió de hombros y Sesshoumaru, por fin decidió mirar a su padre, ya sabía lo que venía… - Pero para detener esta amenaza de guerra, la condición del Rey de Siria fue que el Imperio de Roma y el reino de Siria, se unificaran de nuevo pero esta vez, por lazos matrimoniales… es decir, que mi heredero al trono, Sesshoumaru, se case con la hija del Rey Rezín, la princesa Kikyo… - el barullo se extendió y Sesshoumaru fue el centro de todas las miradas

Entrecerró con fastidio sus ojos mientras que a lo lejos, la mirada de una jovencita veía con dolor la escena que se desarrollaba a lo lejos, sintiéndose imponente por no poder correr y pedirle que no lo hiciera. A su lado, Sango le apretaba fuertemente la mano, intentando transmitirle su apoyo. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, había comprendido su charla con el príncipe… eso había sido una despedida…

Inu Yasha sentía decepción y rabia al mismo tiempo, trataba de controlarse y por ello, apretaba fuertemente sus manos, dejando los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo. Su madre lo miraba preocupada y él, tan sólo negó.

- ¿Qué decides, hijo? – preguntó el Emperador mientras todas las miradas se centraban en el joven príncipe

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, aclarándose la voz para mirar amenazante a todos los miembros presentes

- Yo…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Aclaraciones históricas! Roma estaba aliada con Siria desde el 63 a.C., en segundo lugar, el enfrentamiento entre Siria y Roma, exactamente no sé cuándo empieza pero si sé que termina con la victoria del Roma sobre Antíoco el Grande de Siria en Magnesia en el 190 a.C., yo me refiero aquí a Rezín porque fue el rey de Siria en el 100 d.C. así que ustedes sólo adelanten fechas n.nU 

Perdón, no tengo excusa, lo sé u.u Pero espero que les haya gustado la actualización, de verdad hace tiempo que no escribía tanto x.x. Dejé una parte de misterio, y si me corté el pedacito de lo que sucede en la tarde, es por una razón, ya verán en el siguiente capítulo

MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW Y QUE SIGUEN AHÍ, APRECIO MUCHO SUS ÁNIMOS, DE VERDAD

Ahora me topé con una buena nueva en FF o.o puedo responder directamente nOn, pero con los que no, aquí esta la respuesta a sus reviews n.n:

**Huevito:** Hola! Perdóname la tardanza u.u espero sigas por ahí y que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Mil gracias por tu review y palabras de verdad significan mucho para mí! Besos.

**Alba:** Hola! Pues no estuve al 100 por ciento esta vez u.u pero hice lo que mi esfuerzo pudo dar T-T espero te haya gustado, inserté una pequeña parte de lo que pasó… puedes hacerte una idea pero no estés tan segura de que es la correcta xD, para lo que sucede con Aome, tendrás que esperar un poquito más y para su encuentro… ya verás el siguiente capítulo n.n. Espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Sarah-Artemisa:** Hola! Jeje creo que en este capi di algunas pistas de lo que pudo haber pasado, bueno ahí tienes lo que Sessh debe decidir u.u, pobrecito verdad? Como le hago tantas cosas feas al hermoso T-T, pero pues si u.u se necesita para hacer la historia más atractiva xD pero no por eso deja de ser una bitch ¬¬ Espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias por seguir ahí n.n Besos!

**Javiera:** Hola! Me tardé u.u pero aquí está, pues a mí me gustaría más mi lindo Sessh para mí solita xD pero no se ve nada mal con Aome. Aquí, mostré un fragmento de su pasado… quisiera saber qué imaginas que pasó. Creo que no empeoré, mucho n.nU pero la falta de practica por un tiempo causa estragos u.u. Ya verás que la muerta tendrá su merecido ¬¬ Gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Nat-Naoki:** Hola! Entonces si voy para escritora? o.o Ehh que bien! xD Nah no creo, me falta muchísimo todavía por aprender n.n y sobre todo… por saber responsabilizarme como se debe ¬¬. Si u.u Sessh-kun a manos de esta loca… será fatal u.u De todas formas, espero sigas por ahí y mil gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Kasuhi-chan:** Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto n.n Ya lo continué después de mucho ¬¬ espero te siga gustando, gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Luna:** Hola! No lo actualizaba por falta de tiempo y falta de inspiración u.u Espero siga con el mismo drama del que hablas, mientras gracias por tu opinión, espero saber qué tal este n.n Besos!

A los reviews que me mandaron los autores registrados, espero les haya llegado mi contestación y agradecimiento o.o pero de todas formas, GRACIAS A TODAS POR TODO!

Espero actualizar pronto y de antemano, gracias por seguir ahí a quien lea esto n.n

Cuídense y nos vemos pronto

Besos.

Naomi Eiri.


	5. Capítulo V: Deberes, deseos

**Disclaimer: Todo, a excepción de la trama del fic, le pertenece a Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi.**

* * *

****

**Ironía**

**Capítulo V**

**Deber, deseo**

* * *

****

_**Flash back**_

_- Sesshoumaru… -susurró Aome mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sesshoumaru en la misma banca de siempre- ¿Para qué me buscabas?_

_- Quería saber algo –respondió mirando fijamente al frente- ¿Qué harías si yo muriera? _

_Aome se sintió completamente descolocada ante la pregunta del príncipe. ¿Qué haría ella si él muriese? Por un momento tuvo una respuesta magnífica para quitar el nerviosismo del momento. Sin embargo, no la dijo cuando notó la repentina seriedad y silencio de Sesshoumaru, ni siquiera la miraba como casi siempre hacía._

_- Qué haría yo si tú murieras… -Sesshoumaru asintió sin girarse- Es muy simple, mi presuntuoso y soberbio príncipe, quedaría viva para acabar con quien le haya quitado la vida y después le seguiría._

_Sesshoumaru se giró visiblemente sorprendido por la respuesta. Aome le miraba con seriedad tratando de hacerle ver que su respuesta había sido más que sincera. Por un momento, Sesshoumaru sintió que algo se removía en su interior y trató de calmarlo desviando su mirada a otro punto del paisaje. _

_Aome notó que Sesshoumaru estaba actuando muy extraño, por más que le enfureciera casi siempre le soltaba sarcasmos o algún comentario con respecto a cómo se veía pero esta vez se encontraba en completo silencio. En conclusión, algo muy malo estaba sucediendo…_

_- No te creo –respondió Sesshoumaru sin mirarla a los ojos- Uno no puede amar de esta forma a la persona que te ha hecho pasarla mal durante todo este tiempo, debes odiarme y no quererme de esta forma. En un principio tú dijiste que nunca serías mía ni porque murieras si no lo hacías, es muy incrédulo de tu parte si piensas que por esas palabras te liberaré._

_- Pero Sesshoumaru yo no… -_

_- Calla –ordenó con voz suave volteándose una vez más para tomar el rostro de la más que asombrada chica y acercarlo al propio- Eres mía y tarde o temprano, te reclamaré completamente. Mientras tanto, no me engañes con esas mentiras…_

_Cualquier intento de réplica, murió ahogado en la garganta de Aome cuando Sesshoumaru le besó primero lentamente y después, robándole el aliento por completo. _

_Sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente mientras bajaba la vista una vez que Sesshoumaru se separó de ella. _

_- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –preguntó el príncipe mientras tomaba un mechón de la chica y lo ponía detrás de su oreja- Pase lo que pase siempre vas a ser mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, pero no puedo prometerte una vida completa a mí lado. Mi oferta es: vete ahora mismo o quédate y sufre._

_Aome lo miró con los ojos rojos, tratando de descifrar lo que ese platinado trataba de darle a entender. Primero le decía que sólo era de él, y luego así nada más le daba la opción de dejarle ir._

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –_

_- Porque no hay nada más que desee en este momento, que no seas tú y eso es peligroso para ambos por eso lo dejo todo en tus manos… -_

_- Idiota –exclamó mientras le daba una cachetada y se soltaba a llorar sobre su pecho- Ya sé que esto es peligroso para ambos pero aún así yo… yo me quedo contigo…_

_Pero lo único que no vio, fue la apenas sonrisa que Sesshoumaru esbozó…_

**_Fin Flash back_**

- Yo, no acepto la oferta –anunció Sesshoumaru ante los ojos consternados de todos los jefes militares y demás- Ante todo, Roma nunca se ha dejado doblegar por amenazas de guerra o de algún otro tipo. La "petición" que han hecho es meramente un gesto insolente que nos ofende a todos los romanos. Como todos saben, Roma está perfectamente equilibrada tanto en su economía como en sus hombres y no es necesario que unifiquemos nuestro territorio por medio de lazos matrimoniales, eso sería un insulto a nuestro poderío y por tanto pienso que se le debe dar a los traidores una lección para que dejen de pensar que pueden estar a la altura de ponerse a dar condiciones a nosotros, la Roma Imperial.

El salón completo estalló en aplausos y gritos tales como "Así se habla" o "Es cierto, démosle una lección a Oriente". Sesshoumaru tan sólo se sentó y miró a su padre que le veía con completo orgullo y satisfacción. Entonces, Inu Taisho se levantó y todo el salón volvió a estar en completo silencio.

- Ya han oído la decisión que su futuro emperador ha tomado, por hoy disfruten de la fiesta, de sus mujeres y sus niños porque a partir de mañana no habrá descanso alguno –dijo mientras ofrecía su copa en pro de celebración- Y un brindis¡por el futuro de Roma!

- ¡Por el futuro de Roma! –Exclamaron todos al unísono-

Aome, desde su lugar veía un poco más tranquila como transcurría todo. Pero había algo que no dejaba de molestarle, era como si un presentimiento tratara de advertirle de un peligro. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a ello y lo debió al momento tan angustioso que vivió.

No reaccionó ante la palabra "Oriente"…

* * *

Al otro día, Sesshoumaru comenzó a desperezarse mientras trataba de no moverse mucho para no despertar a la persona que estaba junto a él. Sonrío al recordar lo mucho que le costó tenerla con él solamente para dormir, por supuesto que no hicieron nada más… de hecho fue un buen suceso que requirió de muy buena parte de su autocontrol pero bien había valido la pena. No había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

"_- No, Sesshoumaru, no voy a dormir contigo –murmuraba la chica cruzándose de brazos-_

_- Anda, no me dirás que me tienes miedo –replicaba el príncipe con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro- No te haré nada_

_Aome lo vio de reojo y se sonrojó a más no poder: - ¡No iré y punto!_

_- Aome… -la llamó acercándose sugerentemente a ella- Si no vas, entonces me quedaré aquí contigo_

_- En ese caso, muévete que tengo sueño –"_

Sonriendo aún, se levantó y tomó una bata para dirigirse a los baños reales, después de todo ese día auguraba ser completamente agotador…

Y sin que se diera cuenta, Aome abrió un ojo para después reír cual chiquilla enamorada. Se levantó y decidió que ese día le prepararía algo delicioso al príncipe para comer, después de todo la noche anterior le había prometido que se verían al atardecer en el mismo lugar de siempre y ella quería darle un regalo solamente por dárselo. Aunque bien sabía que la verdadera razón no era otra sino un acercamiento al joven príncipe.

Con esta idea, se arregló el cabello y salió rumbo a sus habitaciones. Debía recurrir a la ayuda de la experta en el arte de la cocina –ya que ella siempre causaba un desastre en el palacio y por tanto, requería de ayuda-

- ¡Aome! –gritó la voz familiar de un niño mientras Aome se detenía- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Hola Shippo! –saludó cargando al pequeño niño- Ah Shippo no hagas esas preguntas, el día de hoy no es para preguntar, simplemente para disfrutar

Shippo rió a más no poder junto con Aome.

- ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó el niño cuando logró calmarse-

- A ver a Sango, y tú pequeño mounstrito, vienes conmigo –

Ambos, entre bromas y risas se dirigieron a las habitaciones de las odaliscas y al llegar ahí, entraron pero…

- ¿Y Sango? –

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacía usted tan temprano esperándome afuera de mi habitación? –preguntaba una más que furiosa Sango al joven que la hacía salir de sus estribos por completo-

- No se enoje, mi bella dama –dijo el joven senador con su eterna sonrisa de conquistador tatuada en el rostro-

- ¡Que no me enoje, dice! –Exclamó lanzándole una fiera mirada- ¿Qué tal que usted sale y de pronto es secuestrado y traído a una habitación ajena en contra de su voluntad, eh?

- Si usted fuera mi captora, al contrario… accedería gustoso a lo que quisiera hacer de mí –respondió tomando a la chica de las manos-

- Ajá… ¿y si fuera un hombre? –

Miroku palideció por completo.

- ¿Lo ve? No es cómodo en lo absoluto –

- Ehm… si –carraspeó- Bueno la "rapté" porque de otra forma no habría accedido a venir conmigo y es verdaderamente importante lo que quiero tratar con usted.

- Usted dirá… -

- Como sabrán, Roma ha denegado la oferta que Siria ha hecho para evitar la guerra –Sango asintió- En unos momentos más, tengo que ir junto con todos los jefes militares y demás senadores para planear las estrategias de guerra, los ajustes económicos y todo lo necesario para asegurar la estabilidad del Imperio y detener la llegada de una época de crisis.

- Sí lo entiendo, pero aún no me queda claro qué tengo que ver aquí –

- A eso voy, nuestros príncipes junto con el Emperador, partirán a las regiones que se acuerden esta noche en la reunión y toda la nación quedará regida por su Alteza, Izayoi y el respetable senador Jaken, uno, si no es que el único, amigo del príncipe Sesshoumaru. –el senador hizo una pausa como pensando lo que estaría a punto de decir- Las opciones que hasta ahora se tienen para arribar y arremeter contra Siria son: Egipto y una partida ardua desde Éfeso pero todo podría agilizarse si Arabia nos presta ayuda. Tú y tus demás compañeras podrían sernos útiles, en especial si tenemos aquí a la dama de compañía de la princesa de Arabia.

- ¿Cómo sabe que yo…? –

- Influencias y buenas fuentes de información –respondió el senador sonriendo- Usted podría ir de vuelta a Arabia y hablar con la princesa para que juntas, abogaran una concesión con el sultán y así él junto con su majestad, el emperador hagan un acuerdo en el que Arabia nos deje entrar en su territorio para partir a Siria.

Sango entonces se percató de que Miroku se refería a la princesa como que aún seguía en Arabia, por tanto ese senador aún no sabía que Aome era la princesa de Arabia. Ocultó su nerviosismo y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué ganaría yo de todas formas? –

- Su completa libertad… -dijo el senador- Además de hacerme feliz, claro está

- Idiota –murmuró con desgano- Eso no me parece razón suficiente, a nosotros no nos agradan los romanos y de todas formas si me liberara para ir a Arabia¿quién le asegura que no mataré a su mensajero y correré a avisarle al sultán de las intenciones de Roma?

- Usted sería la única mensajera. Además, si por algo admiro a los árabes de la corte es porque no juegan sucio… -

Sango lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. Sabía lo difícil que sería todo lo que tendría qué hacer además de todo, si Aome y ella habían ido a parar a Roma había sido en calidad de espías. Para fijarse en el punto débil del Imperio y así Arabia pudiera derrocarlo. ¿No jugaban sucio?

- No debería ser tan absoluto con su juicio sobre Arabia –respondió tajante, sorprendiendo a Miroku- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, aquí y en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

- No cuando la decisión está en manos de una mujer –

Sango mordió su labio inferior, tratando de pensar qué decir. Durante el tiempo que ambas habían estado ahí, habían presenciado todo tipo de cosas pero nunca vieron que Roma significara esa amenaza que el sultán decía que había. Algo muy extraño sucedía en medio de todo ese embrollo, no era posible que todo estuviera sucediendo de esa forma: Primero, la guerra que se había llevado a cabo dentro de Arabia y en la cual el general más importante había muerto de manera extraña, la llegada de las dos a Roma como espías, Siria se aliaba con Mesopotamia y Armenia para derrocar a Roma. Era como si todo estuviera planeado única y exclusivamente para que Roma dejara de ser el esplendoroso Imperio que era ahora.

Haciendo caso a su intuición y esperando no fallar, optó por la mejor opción.

- Si me deja ir junto con mi amiga, Aome, puedo asegurarle que Roma tendrá éxito en sus planes. –Miroku sonrió- Pero antes, debe asegurarme que Roma no saqueará ni destruirá nada en Arabia.

- A menos de que nos ataquen, no causaremos problemas ahí –

Sango sonrió y rogó a Alá que hubiera acertado en su decisión, ahora debía comunicárselo todo a Aome.

- Hablaré de esto en privado con el emperador y sus hijos, si acceden usted y su amiga partirán dentro de dos semanas, junto con la embarcación privada del emperador –Sango asintió- Ya verá que esto será lo mejor para todos.

- Eso espero… -

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, los pasos de un joven de hermoso cabello azabache resonaban entre los pasillos de una área del palacio mientras la capa que llevaba puesta, ondeaba de forma elegante y su brazo izquierdo completamente descubierto, revelaba un brazalete con forma de dragón hecho en oro.

Tocó levemente una puerta y tras escuchar un "Adelante", se abrió paso a la enorme habitación.

- Padre, ya estoy aquí –anunció el joven de belleza particular al entrar en los aposentos pertenecientes a uno de los senadores-

- Bien, debo suponer que leíste todo el contenido de la carta que te envié –preguntó el hombre con voz grave-

- En efecto –

- Entonces ya debes saber que nuestros planes se pueden ver completamente frustrados –el joven asintió- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en Oriente?

- Todo salió a la perfección, él murió y el puesto queda completamente libre. Además accedieron a la propuesta que di y ni qué decir del gobernante, confía plenamente en mí

- De esa forma has dejado todo estabilizado¿cierto? –

- Así es -

- En ese caso, aquí te aguardan muchos problemas y espero que no vuelvas a cometer una tontería como la de hace seis años además de que logres por completo tu cometido, si te traje de vuelta no ha sido para que causes más estragos –reprendió el hombre mirando a su hijo- Él está viendo a otra mujer y al parecer está muy interesado en ella.

- Eso vi el día en que llegué hace una semana pero no importa, sabré como arreglármelas –

- Eso espero, por tu bien y el de todos nosotros –el joven hizo una reverencia y antes de salir, escuchó las palabras de su padre y después… sonrió de forma malévola-

Por supuesto que se iba a divertir, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y en cuanto a la chica… ella no significaba problema y menos cuando sabía que el otro aún le pertenecía, y eso era algo que nada ni nadie podría cambiar…

* * *

Las puertas del salón de reunión se abrieron revelando la figura de los tres miembros de la familia real.

- No deben de tardar en llegar los jefes de guerra –dijo Inu Taisho mientras veía el mapa del mundo conocido que estaba en una de las paredes, ocupando todo su espacio-

- No me parece que haya convocado a los senadores, padre –dijo Inu Yasha cruzándose de brazos- Esos tipos en su mayoría son unos cobardes y solamente no estorbarán a la hora de tomar decisiones

- Lo sé, Inu Yasha, pero esta reunión solamente es para callar los rumores de ruina que seguramente se están expandiendo por todo el imperio. Si la gente sabe que hasta los senadores participaron en esto, se sentirán seguros. –Sesshoumaru se colocó a lado suyo mirando fijamente un punto en específico- ¿En qué piensas, Sesshoumaru?

- Tengo una estrategia que quizá les parezca arriesgada, pero sería la más fiable en este caso –Inu Yasha frunció el ceño- Los tres sabemos que Armenia, Mesopotamia y Siria gobiernan buena parte del mundo oriental y no tardaran de hacerse de aliados, mercenarios en su mayoría, que estropeen a nuestro ejército. Además esas son regiones bárbaras, si Arabia se les une seguramente harán uso de animales que destruirán buena parte de nuestras tropas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Pero estás haciendo a un lado a los egipcios, cuentan con muchas armas ingeniosas y novedosas además el tiempo está a nuestro favor –dijo Inu Yasha-

- Se te olvida que pronto llegarán los tiempos de calor, ellos están acostumbrados pero nuestros hombres no y eso sin duda influirá en sobremanera. Por eso debemos terminar por lo menos con Armenia y Mesopotamia para que no haya oportunidad en que Arabia, si se les une, esté también nuestra contra –

- Perdone la interrupción, su excelencia –irrumpió el senador de ojos azules con una mirada seria- Pero creo que yo tengo la solución perfecta para que eso no suceda

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aome y Shippo se encontraban en los mercados de la ciudad comprando las cosas necesarias que Aome usaría para prepararle ese almuerzo a Sesshoumaru.

- Veamos, ya tengo la carne, el burghul y las especias, y eso sería todo –Shippo a su lado iba comiendo un rico pan con relleno de crema dulce mientras ella se maravillaba una y otra vez por todas las cosas que exhibía el mercado-

A donde quiera que volteara, un montón de cosas interesantes eran anunciadas por las voces afables y graves de los vendedores. Muchas señoras ofreciéndole prendas, maquillajes y demás accesorios femeninos para "conquistar" al amor de su vida.

- Bueno es hora de regresar al palacio que lo que quiero prepararle no es fácil –Shippo asintió y juntos se marcharon de vuelta al palacio-

Sin embargo, en el camino Aome chocó contra _alguien_.

- Disculpe, no vi por dónde pasaba –se disculpó callando de pronto al ver los ojos de esa persona-

- No tenga cuidado… -respondió el joven para después continuar su camino

- ¿Aome? –llamaba Shippo mirando a su amiga-

Pero Aome estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, esos ojos… le habían causado tanto miedo…

- ¿Aome, estás bien? –Preguntaba Shippo ya algo alarmado zarandeándola una y otra vez hasta que tuvo respuesta-

- Sí, claro que estoy bien… sólo pensaba –

- ¡Me asustaste! Pensé que ese tipo te había hecho algo –

- No, no fue nada de eso… ¿tú lo conoces? –

- Nop, nunca lo he visto en el palacio y se ve que pertenece a la clase alta –

- ¿Será un extranjero?

- Quizá –dijo Shippo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, hubo algo en sí que me dio miedo… como si no fuera una persona agradable –

Shippo continuó mirando hacia su amiga y tuvo que admitir interiormente, que ese tipo no había sido en lo absoluto de fiar…

- ¡Aome¡Shippo! –gritaba una voz femenina a sus espaldas-

- ¡Sango! –gritó Shippo mientras la chica llegaba a darles alcance-

- Pero ¿dónde te habías metido? –reprochó Aome haciendo un gracioso mohín-

- Ahora resulta, mejor dime dónde pasaste tú la noche –dijo mientras Aome se sonrojaba a más no poder-

- ¡Sango eso aquí y ahora no! –

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó un curioso Shippo mirándolas a ambas- ¿Hablan acerca de tu relación con Sesshoumaru?

Sango se echó a reír y Aome se sonrojó aún más si era posible.

- Basta ya –dijo Aome controlándose- Ustedes dos me van a ayudar a preparar esto

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó Sango-

- Kobeba Shami –respondió la chica con simpleza y una gran sonrisa-

- ¿Qué? Aome no es por desanimarte pero… sabes lo difícil que es de hacer y tú, bueno no… no lo has hecho nunca entonces creo que sería mejor que… -

- Para eso te tengo a ti, tú me ayudarás –

- ¿Que yo qué? –preguntó la chica totalmente perpleja-

- Sí, tú me ayudarás ahora apurémonos que esto tarda y seguramente la reunión ya comenzó –dijo Aome jalando a su amiga de un brazo y también a Shippo-

Los tres corriendo en dirección a las cocinas del palacio, mientras Sango decidía que le comunicaría la noticia a su amiga más tarde…

* * *

En tanto, dentro del salón de reuniones los jefes militares y los senadores principales habían llegado ya y se encontraban discutiendo los territorios que asaltarían primero. Aún no contaban con la ayuda de Arabia y tal plan, continuaba en secreto.

- Su majestad, con todo respeto no me parece una buena idea que nuestras tropas desembarquen en las costas de Galacia –opinó Jaken-

- Tiene razón padre, no sabemos si Siria ha logrado convencer a otros territorios y es muy arriesgado desembarcar desde ahí –complementó Inu Yasha mientras Inu Taisho masajeaba sus sienes-

- Lo sé, pero no veo otra forma de acercarnos lo más posible a los enemigos sin que tengamos que hacer un desastre –

- Padre, a éstas alturas es imposible no causar un desastre –dijo Sesshoumaru levantándose para dirigirse al mapa de la pared- La estrategia que les propondré es la siguiente: Formamos tres tropas por tierra y una naval, dos de las tropas arribará en Éfeso y continuará su marcha hasta pisar la tierra de Armenia y después, la última tropa terrestre arribará en Alejandría y marcharemos contra Mesopotamia –dijo mientras ponía unas banderillas sobre los territorios señalados- Para entonces Siria y Mesopotamia se habrán ido a Armenia para auxiliarle y las ciudades no quedarán protegidas, así que podremos tomar a Mesopotamia fácilmente –trazó una línea con el dedo índice conforme indicaba los movimientos hasta apuntar a Siria con él- Por último rodearemos a Siria con lo que quede de las tropas que partieran a Armenia y Mesopotamia, la hueste naval será nuestro refuerzo en sus puertos –prosiguió- Lo que queden de fuerzas rebeldes tendrán que bajar las armas si derrotamos a las tres regiones más peligrosas, el único riesgo sería que nos atajaran el camino entre Armenia y Arabia, si eso sucede nuestros ejércitos no podrían continuar el camino completo y nuestra estrategia habría fallado pero es un riesgo que debemos tomar.

- Entonces la cuestión sería ir contra el tiempo, forzar a nuestros ejércitos a doblar el paso para ganarle al enemigo y rodearles sin dejarles escapatoria –dijo uno de los senadores-

- No pienso que la gente de Siria quiera una guerra así que se rendirán sin oponer resistencia en cuanto derrotemos a buena parte de sus fuerzas –añadió Jaken- Por tanto, yo voto a favor de la propuesta

- Pero aguarden¿qué hay con Arabia? No podemos cruzarla directamente, debemos dar una vuelta fuera de sus territorios –dijo un senador llamado Aníbal- Además, probablemente ya se le han unido a los rebeldes

- Sabemos eso y por eso también está la tropa naval, si necesitamos urgentemente que nos ayuden… entonces serían de mucha utilidad –dijo Sesshoumaru-

Aníbal no vio de muy buena forma a Sesshoumaru y se vio más que irritado por todo lo que se desarrollaba ahí, debía planear algo pronto con su hijo porque ese príncipe había resultado ser más talentoso en sus decisiones de lo que habían esperado. Quizá el daño que recibió le aumentó la temple…

- Entonces es hora de votar –anunció Inu Taisho mientras se levantaba y palmeaba cariñosamente la espalda de su hijo –Bien hecho, hijo –susurró para después girarse a ver a todos los miembros convocados

Inu Yasha miró de nuevo hacia el mapa y fue el primero en decir: - Voto a favor –

Inmediatamente, otras manos se alzaron y pronto sólo fue una la que no estuvo de acuerdo.

- Somos mayoría, por tanto comenzaremos a partir de mañana los preparativos para la guerra que se avecina –anuncio Inu Taisho a todos los demás miembros de acuerdo- Las tropas terrestres quedarán a cargo de…

- Padre, si no te molesta a mí me gustaría quedarme con la tropa que arribará en Alejandría –dijo Sesshoumaru con completa decisión en su mirada-

- Pero hijo tú no… -

- Pienso que si todo se pone mal, sería útil… -Inu Taisho ablandó la mirada

- Bien, Sesshoumaru escogerá a los hombres que le seguirán para Alejandría, las dos huestes que irán a Armenia quedarán a cargo de Octavio y Adriano –los dos jefes militares asintieron- Y la tropa marina quedará en manos de…

- Padre, yo quiero hacerme caso de los navíos –dijo Inu Yasha con la misma firmeza de su hermano- Sabes que soy muy bueno en el mar y quedarían bien en mis manos

Inu Taisho no hizo más que mirar orgulloso a sus dos hijos, estaban haciendo todo un honor a sus nombres y ¿qué padre no se enorgullecería de tal cosa?. Sin más, asintió y todos quedaron de acuerdo.

- Senador Jaken, creo que mi hijo necesitará asesoramiento de su parte¿podría acompañarle? –Jaken asintió- Myöga, viejo amigo –dijo refiriéndose a otro de los senadores- ¿Tú asesorarías a mi hijo Inu Yasha?

- Cuento con ello, su Alteza Inu Taisho –respondió el senador bajito y de pelo canoso hinchando el pecho con orgullo-

- No se diga más, comiencen a reclutar a todos los hombres y envíen mensajes a Alejandría y Éfeso para que también reúnan fuerzas y queden protegiendo los territorios de Roma –todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir en silencio, hasta que solamente quedaron los tres hombres reales y Miroku- Continúa con tu plan…

* * *

Finalmente, el atardecer llegó bañando de matices rojo-anaranjado a toda la ciudad de Roma. Aome había terminado junto con Sango de preparar la comida y había pasado apenas un poco de tiempo desde que se habían sentado a descansar.

Toda la servidumbre que laboraba en la cocina les había ayudado y se habían portado muy amables con los tres hasta que finalmente ese platillo seguramente había quedado exquisito. Ahora esperaba a Sesshoumaru sola ya que Sango se había llevado a Shippo y a toda la servidumbre con ellos. Según sabía, el guardia que siempre hablaba con ella le había hecho el favor de buscar a Sesshoumaru y comunicarle que estaría esperándole ahí en vez de los jardines.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Tan pronto se le había pasado la crisis de angustia que había tenido días atrás debido a su "traición" al hombre que amaba y ahora estaba ahí, esperando a otro que, además de todo, era repudiado por su nación. Definitivamente su reputación caería muy bajo ante Alá…

- Así que esta era mi sorpresa –murmuró una voz varonil a sus espaldas mientras la abrazaba y colocaba sus labios sobre su mejilla- Me parece una muy… tentadora…

- Sesshoumaru… -susurró suavemente mientras él la volteaba hasta quedar ambos de frente- Esto… yo… te preparé algo… me ayudaron otras personas pero creo que…

- Shh… -la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- Creo que ahora me apetece otra cosa…

- Sesshoumaru yo no… -dijo Aome sonrojándose a más no poder mientras Sesshoumaru se acercaba más y más… hasta que…

- ¿No qué? Quería agua… -dijo tomando la jarra de agua que estaba detrás de Aome para luego tomar un vaso y sonreír burlonamente- ¿Acaso pensabas que me refería a otra cosa?

Aome se quedó completamente descolocada y por un momento tuvo unas ganas horribles de darle un buen golpe a ese arrogante príncipe, pero se contuvo y lo empujó para tratar de salir de ahí. Le daba tanto coraje que jugaran así con ella… pero Sesshoumaru le detuvo y le plantó un leve beso sobre los labios, después se separó y Aome no tuvo la menor duda entonces, haría todo por él…

- Vamos a comer –dijo ella ante la mueca divertida de Sesshoumaru-

Juntos se sentaron y Aome comenzó a servir lo que había hecho con ayuda de todos.

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru veía encantado cada uno de los movimientos de la chica. Sabía ya del plan de Miroku y de la condición de la amiga de Aome, sabía que un día iban a tener que separarse pero no imagino que sería tan pronto. En una semana justamente él estaría partiendo con su hermano hacia la guerra, y ella… se iría de vuelta a su tierra. Pero quizá si todo marchaba bien, la podría ver en Arabia…

Quién sabe, después de todo nada estaba escrito.

* * *

En sus aposentos, Inu Yasha se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y boca arriba. Habían acontecido tantas cosas, nunca esperó lo de Siria y mucho menos que la condición fuera que Kikyo se casara con Sesshoumaru.

Si bien se había sentido aliviado cuando este había declinado de ello, pero había algo que le molestaba, como si… Sesshoumaru fuera un poco del niño que había sido alguna vez y le molestaba porque sentía un tipo de cariño hacia su hermano.

Pero no, después de todo lo que había pasado sería tonto el quererlo como antes… o al menos eso pensaba, por más erróneo que fuera.

Se iría dentro de una semana a dirigir las embarcaciones y en cierta forma se sentía solo. Le hacía falta algo en su vida, amor quizá…

- ¿Se puede? –Preguntó la voz de su madre abriendo levemente la puerta-

- Claro madre –

- Supe que partirás en una semana, junto con Sesshoumaru –dijo la mujer acariciando los cabellos de su hijo luego de haber tomado asiento en la cama junto a él-

- Sí así es, sería mejor si yo también me marcho ya que puede que necesiten ayuda y sería todo más ágil y preciso –

- Sí, quizá sea lo mejor –dijo su madre con semblante triste-

- ¿Qué pasa, madre? –

- No es nada, hijo. Sólo es que de repente sentí un nudo en la garganta… no me agrada la idea de que ambos corran un peligro como ese… sé que son talentosos pero hay muchos mercenarios y traidores allá afuera, incluso puede que aquí mismo los hayan… -Inu Yasha limpió las lágrimas de su madre y la abrazó fuertemente-

- Él y yo somos fuertes, podremos con esto. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto madre, además mi padre también lo haría de estar en nuestra posición. –

Izayoi asintió y besó en la frente a su amado hijo: - Ha anochecido mientras estabas aquí descansando¿qué te parece si vamos juntos al comedor? –

Inu Yasha asintió y juntos se dirigieron a cenar. Algo en Inu Yasha se sintió bastante cálido, como si con su madre hubiera encontrado la paz que algo le había robado. Y sonrió sin más, feliz de sentirse tibio y no frío…

* * *

Al caer más la noche, Sesshoumaru se dejó caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro mientras miraba un punto indefinido del techo. Había hecho enojar a aquella odalisca y, aunque no supiera muy bien porqué, el hacerle pasar malos ratos para que pusiera una mueca tan adorable era ya algo necesario cada día de la semana.

A pesar de que aún no la había tenido entre sus brazos, no le causaba una gran molestia tal hecho. Se iría dentro de una semana más y no era el tenerla en su cama lo que más planeaba su mente.

Enamorado no estaba, era más como un sentimiento de "amistad" –si es que así se le llamaba- lo que le unía a ella. Como si sólo con esa muchacha pudiera tener la paz que le había sido arrebatada tiempo atrás. Con un movimiento leve, apartó esas ideas de su mente, no era tiempo de pensar en el pasado. No ahora que se sentía tan feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo estuvo.

Sin embargo, un leve toque sobre su puerta le hizo despegarse de sus pensamientos y murmurar "Adelante", pero nadie entró y entonces le quedó más que claro que de Izayoi, Inu Yasha o su padre, no se trataba. Algo fastidiado se levantó para abrir la puerta, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de seda que se encontraba sobre una silla.

- Dije adelan… -cortó la frase al ver a la persona ante sus ojos-

Un hombre de no más de 22 años se encontraba ahí, con sus ojos rojo-óxido fijos en Sesshoumaru y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tez pálida y largo cabello azabache en suaves rizos sujetado a una coleta mientras que algunos mechones caían y remarcaban aún más sus finas facciones. A Sesshoumaru no le cupo la menor duda…

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –exigió saber el príncipe mientras instintivamente daba un paso hacia atrás-

- ¿Es esta tu manera de tratar al que decías "amar" incondicionalmente? –preguntó sardónico el otro, acercándose más y más a Sesshoumaru hasta quedar a unos tres pasos de distancia- No has cambiado, sigues siendo igual de bello que siempre. ¿No te parece una idea tentadora el que compartamos lo mismo de hace 6 años?

- Bastardo inmundo, lárgate de aquí o te sacaré yo mismo y haré lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo –

- Je¿y qué se supone que debiste de haber hecho? –Inquirió sonriendo cruelmente- Acéptalo, ni aunque hubieses tenido la oportunidad lo habrías hecho, aún ahora me sigues amando… ¿o ya dejaste de soñar conmigo acaso?

- Maldito… -

- Quizá, querido. Aunque deberías recordar que eso fue un pequeño error que no pienso volver a cometer, si me aceptas de nuevo –susurró acercándose a Sesshoumaru que mantenía la vista clavada en sus pupilas rojo-óxido- Podríamos volver a serlo todo… como en antaño…

Sesshoumaru dejó de contener su ira sobre sus puños y tomó al misterioso hombre de un brazo para acercarlo bruscamente hacia sí y plantarle un beso. Como aquellos que el otro siempre le robaba… esos que él inconscientemente correspondía…

Muchas veces, seis largos años atrás…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

**Burghul.-** Es un ingrediente muy popular en la cocina árabe, consiste en trigo precocido, secado y triturado y tiene un sabor que recuerda a la nuez. Parecido a la soja texturizada se cocina y remoja de igual forma.

Hasta aquí llega el capi xD esta vez si que no hay comentarios al respecto porque entonces delataría el misterio por aquí y eso no estaría bien, por tanto iré a responder reviews a los que no puedo contestarles directamente:

_Alba.- Hola, bien a Aome le falta aún mucho por pasar y ya has visto la decisión de Sessh, por supuesto que no se iba a dejar doblegar por semejante atrevimiento. En cuanto a lo que le pasó de niño… muy pronto sabrás qué fue, mientras tanto gracias por tu review y espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado._

_Huevito.- ¡Hola! Bueno pues sí, me volví a tardar xD pero creo que estuvo bien o.o dejé más misterio xD y por eso creo que estuvo mejor xD Sessh dijo que no y de pronto, unos conspiradores y la amenaza de guerra tan cerca… definitivamente cada vez me vuelvo más loca xD en fin, gracias por tu review y ojalá el cap te haya gustado. Besos._

_Gabriela.- Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, siempre he tardado y creo que ese mal hábito nunca se me quitará u.uU pero cuando menos creo que en cada capi siempre pongo algo emocionante que no lo haga monótono, o eso quiero creer xD No sé qué opines pero espero te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review. Besos._

_Luna.- Etto… gracias por los dos reviews, qué pena me dio que tuvieras que mandarme otro para apurarme u.uU pero bueno nunca es demasiado tarde y por fin actualicé, espero te haya gustado y de verdad, prometo hacer lo que pueda para meter el siguiente capítulo pronto. Minetras, no me amtes n.nU, besos n.n_

_Ishi.- Hola, ehm… no, la escritura no la dejaré o cuando menos no por ahora, tienes razón en que es poco pero de verdad el tiempo no me da abasto para continuar jeje… y más culpa tengo yo por seguir subiendo y subiendo historias peor de verdad no me puedo controlar u.uU como sea, espero el capi te haya gustado y ya si no… lo lamento pero es necesario u.u Cuídate y un beso._

_Sigma Artemisa.- Hola, uhm… sin comentarios, esta vez me los reservo xD y pues ya ves, no se casó muajaja a la perrikikyo le aguarda su destino u.u pero todavía no xD así que puedes estar tranquila por ahora, que a Sessh… nada más que tormento le llega. Gracias por tu review, besos n.n_

_Nadesko.- Hola, bueno me volví a tardar lo sé pero el punto es: por fin se supo la decisión de Sessh xD y no, no se casará pero a cambio, debe partir a la guerra que se avecina. Te doy la razón en cuanto a los finales, a veces son tan dramáticos u.u pero la verdad no sé cómo terminaré esta historia xD así que esperemos que no me dé un ataque y termine siendo esto un completo desastre. En cuanto a tu teoría… no lo sé, nadie sabe nadie supo xD. Grax por tu review, besos n.n_

_Nat-Naoki.- Hola! Ay lo siento xD es que nunca puedo evitar dejar las cosas emocionantes u.u pero cuando menos ya supiste que no se casará con la tipa esa, nadie puede doblegar a Sessh! Sin embargo, debe ir a la guerra… ¿tú qué crees que le aguarde al lindo Sessh? Cuídate y un beso n.n_

_Anael.- Hola, bueno si andas por ahí… seguro querrás asesinarme por haber tardado tanto pero te pido: control o si no, quién terminará la historia? Aunque seguro tú tendrías el final ya idealizado xD en fin, te daría adelantos si supiera lo que pasará pero no tengo ni la más remota idea xD escribo cuando siento k debo hacerlo y en esos casos… no se sabe qué hará mi "creativa" mente. De todas formas gracias por el review, prometo aprovechar al máximo el talento que tengo para hacerlos sufrir. Besos n.n_

_Carito.- Hola, oh qué pena… desde navidad me felicitaste y de mí, ni mis luces u.u pero un buen regalo es: Sessh no se casará xD así que aún queda libre ok? ;) en cuanto al lemon, no lo sé, hace mucho que no hago alguno pero ya veré n.n Es bueno saber que te gusta tanto este fic y no te preocupes, que de que continúa, continúa n.n aspa que mil gracias por tu review y prometo hacer lo que pueda para no tardar mucho. Besos._

_Kagome 314.- Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero nos abría responderte, no estoy muy segura de poder hacer otro ya que la falta de práctica de verdad pesa, espero el capi te haya gustado y gracias por tu review. Besos._

_Cleo Frishman Andy.- Me alegra que te guste este fic, no me desanimaré después de todo se lo debo a todas las lectoras que me han hecho seguir adelante n.n y gracias por ese maravilloso review, espero el capi te haya gustado n.n Besos._

Gracias a todos, me animan bastante a continuar y pueden tener por seguro que esto no se queda descontinuado así que no desesperen, prometo acabarlo este mismo año.

Hasta pronto.

Naomi Eiri.


	6. Capítulo VI: ¿Cómo saber?

**Disclaimer: Todo, a excepción de la trama del fic, le pertenece a Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi.**

**Warning: Este capítulo contiene YAOI (relación chico-chico) y aunque no es gráfico, resalta en la historia además de contenido LIME más adelante en pareja heterosexual. Si no gustas de estos temas, habrá un anuncio al principio y al final de los contenidos mencionados antes.**

* * *

****

**Ironía**

**Capítulo VI**

**¿Cómo saber…?**

* * *

****

Sesshoumaru había abierto los ojos algunos minutos atrás. El amanecer había llegado, pero se mantenía fuera de sus aposentos gracias a las enormes cortinas que no dejaban traspasar ni un sólo rayo de luz solar.

Se mantenía quieto, pensando en montones de cosas y, a pesar de ello, no se atrevía a dejar de abrazar a la figura humana acurrucada sobre su cuerpo.

¿Quién era esa persona para él?

- Isei… – susurró suavemente.

Isei Arai era el nombre de aquel joven de hermoso y largo cabello negro, los ojos rojo óxido y la figura esbelta y de altura mediana. Su "Naraku" como decía llamarse. Resultaba ser que, pese a su indiscutible belleza, Isei era un hombre lleno de maldad y ambición dentro. Apasionado y tremendamente sensual, pero al mismo tiempo era uno de aquellos que quitaban los estorbos de su camino sin pensárselo dos veces. Decidido de un modo perverso, esa persona era Naraku.

La noche anterior, Isei había llegado hasta su habitación y con ello rememoró los eventos dados seis años atrás. Si lo analizaba, su aparición había causado en el corazón de Sesshoumaru sentimientos encontrados. Le odiaba tanto como lo necesitaba y no había racionalizado en el momento. Sencillamente se había dejado llevar, aunque esta vez los papeles fueron diferentes.

_Flash Back **–YAOI–**_

_Sesshoumaru lo había atraído sin delicadeza hasta su cuerpo, tomándolo por la nuca y plantándole un beso que después demandó profundizarse. Encontró esa esencia cítrica a la que se había hecho adicto y que no dejaba de añorar desde la partida del pelinegro, sus manos se deleitaron con la piel que tocaban bajo la túnica del otro y sus sentidos estaban completamente puestos en la sensación que le invadía la cercanía del otro._

_Un calor sofocante comenzaba a invadir a ambos jóvenes que tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar un poco del aire que les calmara. Pero no dio resultado._

_Sesshoumaru le quitó rápidamente las ropas a Naraku y éste comenzó a dejar escapar algunos gemidos contra el oído del ojimiel al sentir el roce entre su masculinidad y la de su ahora amante._

_- Extrañé… tenerte… para mí… - alcanzó a decir, abrazándose al cuello de Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba sin reparo alguno cada punto sensible en el otro que recordaba a la perfección._

_Sesshoumaru por su parte se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ahogar dentro de su garganta los sonidos que su cuerpo pugnaba por dejar escapar, pero las caricias de su amante hacían imposible su tarea de tratar de controlarse un poco y así de un sólo movimiento empujó a Naraku hacia la cama y trepó por ella, quedando de frente al rostro del pelinegro._

_- ¿A qué regresaste? – inquirió fríamente, aunque sus ojos delataban el deseo y la pasión que lo consumían por dentro._

_- A reclamar lo que dejé y que nunca olvidé – murmuró con una sonrisa llena de descaro._

_Eso fue suficiente para que Sesshoumaru mandara al diablo su autocontrol. Reclamó con avidez los rojos labios de Naraku y coló sus manos a través del cuerpo desnudo, deteniéndolas de vez en cuando en esos puntos débiles que hacían al otro estremecerse y buscar un mayor contacto._

_- Ahh… - gimió el pelinegro tras sentir los dientes ansiosos mordiendo su clavícula._

_Sonrió perversamente e intercambió los papeles, dejando a Sesshoumaru bajo de sí. Sus manos descendieron a través del cuerpo aún con ropa del peliplateado y comenzó a liberarle de la tela que estorbaba. Viéndolo librado de sus ropas, rozó sus labios contra los de Sesshoumaru y éste le atrajo, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello azabache, tironeando suavemente de ellos._

_Naraku acarició suavemente la entrepierna del ojimiel y descendió poco a poco, agarrando los muslos y friccionando su miembro contra el del otro en un movimiento rítmico, contagiándolo a hacer lo mismo imprimiendo un mayor placer en ambos._

_A medida que el ambiente subía de tono, los recuerdos cruzaban fugaces la memoria de ambos. Desde cada sentimiento que había permanecido guardado hasta cada deseo momentáneo. Y a pesar de que el ritmo se fue calmando, la imperiosa necesidad de compartir caricias fue creciendo. _

_Era tan avasallador lo que transcurría en sus corazones, hacía mucho que Sesshoumaru había sentido un torrente de emociones tan fuertes tanto en pasión como en dolor. Porque hería recorrer ese cuerpo divino que le arrancó felicidad y lágrimas tiempo atrás, pero se sentía plenamente deseoso de continuar ardiendo en ese dulce tormento mientras el amor le consumía como fuego por su sangre._

_En cambio, Naraku estaba confundido. ¿Cuántas veces no se aprovechó de ese amor que Sesshoumaru le profesaba? No era difícil volver a hacerlo, si tan sólo no tuviera que elegir entre una eternidad de amor y un momento de ardiente placer. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, cediendo ante la calma con la que las cosas comenzaban a fluir, estremeciéndose con cada toque sentimental con el que Sesshoumaru le hacía saber que en realidad nunca le había olvidado. Y resultaba tan difícil contenerse para no corresponderle y sentirse pleno…_

_Naraku tomó una mano de su amante y la llevó hasta sus labios, donde succionó y lamió para luego llevarlos hasta su propia entrada, Sesshoumaru observaba completamente extasiado el rostro pálido ahora ruborizado y el flequillo adherido a la frente empapada de sudor. El cuerpo meciéndose lentamente conforme los dedos se abrían paso, dilatándolo y como nunca antes se siento feliz. Movió circularmente los dedos y arrancó gemidos y jadeos de Naraku, para luego ahogarlos en besos cargados de amor total. Volvieron a entregarse de la forma en que lo habían hecho inconscientemente las primeras veces._

_Naraku se sentía al borde del clímax y viendo esto, Sesshoumaru apartó los dedos y lo besó delicadamente._

_- Aún no es hora – susurró con voz ronca que al pelinegro se le figuro como la más sensual que alguna vez hubiera oído._

_En medio de su delirio, asintió y se acomodó mejor sobre las piernas de Sesshoumaru, bajó lentamente y pronto se encontró unido de nuevo con el jovencito que ahora le hacía dejar salir suspiros, jadeos y gemidos, inclusive susurros que repetían una y otra vez el nombre del ojimiel. Porque quedaba claro que ya no se resistía a la atención que ese acto le dejaba sentir por dentro, aunque después lo negara._

_Una pequeña mueca de dolor pronto pasó a ser una de profundo gozo de nuevo y Sesshoumaru comenzó a embestir suavemente, aumentando el ritmo conforme los gemidos y las peticiones de Naraku crecían hasta convertirse en gritos de su nombre y una que otra mordida sobre su cuello._

_A este punto el príncipe tampoco podía evitar dejar salir uno que otro gemido y susurro con el nombre de Naraku, ni tampoco podía evitar tratar de ahondarse más en ese cuerpo que anheló por tanto tiempo. Había que decir que quería poseerle por siempre, por cada herida y por cada sentimiento que causaba con su presencia. Le tomó con mayor fuerza de las caderas y Naraku ayudó moviéndose más, dejándole entrar con más ahínco._

_El pelinegro ya no soportaba más aquella tortuosa y placentera fricción de su miembro contra el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru y no había mucho qué hacer cuando su amante tocaba el punto clave que le propinaba cosquilleos fuertes a su espalda y vientre._

_Hasta que una última estocada, la más profunda y el punto culminante les alcanzó. No escucharon ni vieron más que el rostro del otro y el espacio en blanco, completamente en la gloria que después de unos instantes les devolvió a la realidad que se presentaba en esa habitación._

_Respirando agitadamente aún, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ya que a pesar de todo había algo indudable, eso no era sexo, únicamente habían "hecho el amor" y se sentía bien._

_- No… sabes… cuánto te extrañé – murmuró el peliplateado._

_La reacción de Naraku fue especial, como todo él, bastó con un beso como respuesta. Porque a esas alturas no hacía falta decir más…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Con esto en mente, la pregunta era un tanto diferente. En realidad¿quién seguía siendo Isei para él?

- ¿Cómo ha despertado mi príncipe favorito? – preguntó el susodicho, desperezándose mientras se sentaba a horcadas del peliplateado.

- Has engordado bastante – fue la respuesta sarcástica que el otro recibió.

- Bueno, pero soy más apetecible que antes – respondió coquetamente, deslizando sus dedos a través del fuerte pecho del ojimiel.

- ¿A qué se debe ese arranque extremo de coquetería y sensualidad? – inquirió arqueando una ceja lo más arrogante que alguna vez imaginara.

- ¿Y no me dirás que te encanta?

Naraku posó sus labios sobre los de Sesshoumaru y pronto comenzó una danza de choques y entrelazamiento que parecía durar horas, cuando en realidad fueron segundos sacados del presente.

Sin embargo, Naraku deshizo el beso y miró intensamente a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el príncipe.

- ¿Quién es Aome?

Hasta ese momento, Sesshoumaru reparó en la existencia de la chica y sin saber exactamente por qué, un sentimiento de completo remordimiento invadió su interior.

Desvió la mirada y suspiró, colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Isei y éste continuó observándole atentamente.

- La mujer que consiguió alejar un poco el tormento que me causaste – confesó mirándolo directamente.

Isei frunció el ceño y se recostó a un lado de su amante. Tenía que reconocerlo, Sesshoumaru ya no era más ese niño dulce, inocente y tímido que había tenido bajo su cuidado a los dieciséis años. Ahora era todo un joven valiente y reservado, oportuno y terriblemente sincero cuando quería. Dolía un poco reconocer la realidad, pero no estaba del todo mal.

- ¿Piensas convertirla en tu esposa? – preguntó levantándose, recogiendo su ropa para vestirse.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- ¿A qué viene¡Todo el palacio habla de la odalisca que tiene cautivado al futuro emperador! – exclamó una vez vestido.

Sesshoumaru se sentó sobre su cama y le miró fijamente. Naraku trepó por la cama de forma felina y le robó un beso al peliplateado.

- No la quiero cerca de ti, regresé y no pienso dejarte – advirtió con sus rubíes reluciendo de determinación.

Sesshoumaru sonrió negó suavemente.

- Nunca se te quitará lo posesivo, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ante todo, si por mí fuera te tendría atado a la cama y nunca te dejaría salir de aquí – murmuró a una distancia casi imposible de los labios de Isei que sonrió coquetamente.

- ¿Te consideras listo para otra ronda?

- Tal vez…

Naraku sonrió y se separó de Sesshoumaru, levantándose de la cama le guiñó un ojo y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Qué pena, porque yo no tengo tiempo – dijo abriendo la puerta para luego salir.

Sesshoumaru se quedó descolocado ante la actitud tan descarada de Isei y sonrió suavemente, ya le haría ver que un príncipe siempre tenía la última palabra…

-:-.-:-

Aome iba a despertar a Sesshoumaru con el desayuno preparado. Por todo lo que durara de la semana, estaba dispuesta a hacer feliz al engreído príncipe porque no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo volvería a ver.

Aún continuaba con ese tormento dentro de saber que traicionaba un amor que había declarado real hacia esa persona algunos meses atrás, pero definitivamente no podía manejar a su corazón para no permitirse sentir ese sentimiento que el peliplateado le producía.

Estaba tan deseosa de verlo que lo primero que había hecho en la mañana luego de arreglarse, era prepararle el desayuno ella misma.

Al llegar al pasillo donde se ubicaban los aposentos del príncipe, vio que la puerta se abría y reaccionó quedándose de pie inmóvil.

Vio salir de allí a un hombre de tez pálida, cabello negro azabache y semirizado con la toga completamente desarreglada al igual que su cabello. Al pasar junto a ella, la miró y le miró de forma despectiva con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia a juego.

A partir de ese momento, Aome deseó no ir a las habitaciones del príncipe. Temía lo que fuera a encontrar ahí porque le quedaba claro que ese hombre no lucía así nada más porque se le antojaba.

La idea le pareció repulsiva y corrió en sentido contrario. No podía ser que Sesshoumaru hubiera pasado la noche con él, no podía ser verdad…

Izayoi también se dirigía a darle los buenos días a Sesshoumaru cuando vio la silueta de Isei cruzar el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la otra ala del palacio donde estaba el estudio de los senadores más importantes y los estrategas militares.

Cierto era que ese muchacho nunca le había dado confianza, pero se reservaba sus comentarios hasta ese momento, porque el joven había regresado a Roma y nadie sabía el motivo.

Tan pronto como se dirigía a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, se topó con la imagen de una muchacha con el desayuno en una bandeja entre las manos y la cabeza cabizbaja.

- Muchacha¿a dónde llevas eso? – preguntó.

Aome la observó con las mejillas sonrojadas y trató de ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Lo que sucede es que se enfrío, es para el joven Sesshoumaru y pensaba ir por otras cosas para él – respondió.

Izayoi le creyó una nada, pero sabía que la muchacha no tenía malas intenciones, lo notaba en los ojos chocolate.

- Está bien, continúa tu camino – dijo con tono conciliador.

Aome asintió y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Izayoi por su parte continuó su camino, restándole importancia a la muchacha. Ese día tenía pensado invitar a Sesshoumaru a un paseo general, era verdad que quizá primero él se dejaría caer desde un precipicio a salir con ella, pero algo le decía que era un buen día para intentarlo. Probablemente sería Apolo quien le permitía saber un poquito del futuro, al menos del que ahora importaba.

Tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió, revelando a un semidesnudo príncipe apenas cubierto por la sábana de su cama. El hermoso cabello plata desarreglado en su totalidad y el rostro un tanto somnoliento daban la imagen del pequeño niño que siempre despertaba tarde y hacía mil cosas para que le dejaran dormir un poquito más.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó sin aguantar dejar escapar un risa tímida.

- Adelante – indicó Sesshoumaru.

De no ser porque lo conocía bien y ahora le daba la espalda, Izayoi habría jurado que un tinte rojizo había aparecido en las mejillas del príncipe. Sonrió de nuevo, al parecer el consejo de Apolo realmente tenía fundamentos. Sesshoumaru estaba accesible.

- Vine para invitarte a dar un paseo por la ciudad – informó sentándose en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

Sesshoumaru la miró unos momentos y volvió a voltearse.

- ¿A hacer qué exactamente? – preguntó.

- Para que le des un vistazo a la ciudad antes de que te marches, no sales a menudo y también podríamos platicar de lo que desearas. Sé que no te arrepentirás¿quieres? – instó la emperatriz.

Sesshoumaru no se giró, estaba contento y satisfecho, tenía pocas ganas de pelear y de pronto se le hacía convincente la idea de aceptar la sugerencia de la reina. Tomó algunas de sus túnicas y unas cuantas sales de la India para su baño.

- Está bien – accedió –. Nos vemos en una hora en el Comedor y después iremos a donde tú quieras.

Izayoi sonrió completamente feliz y asintió con suavidad. Sesshoumaru también tuvo unas ganas enormes de corresponder a esa sonrisa amable, pero una cosa era ser un poquito más flexible y otra muy diferente cambiar de repente su actitud. Todavía no era hora.

- Nos vemos entonces, por cierto… si vas a bajar al Comedor¿por qué hiciste que la chica se llevara a calentar de nuevo tus alimentos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Sesshoumaru se giró confundido hacia ella y parpadeó sin entender.

- Yo no ordené nada – respondió tenuemente.

- Bueno, me parece muy extraño porque cuando venía hacia acá vi a una chica que traía tu desayuno en una bandeja y cuando le pregunté a dónde iba, dijo que iría a cambiarlos – dijo.

- ¿Cómo era la chica? – preguntó el príncipe con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

No podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte.

- Un poco más baja que yo, cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura, ojos chocolate… de hecho, se parecía mucho a una de las odaliscas que están en el palacio – admitió Izayoi.

A Sesshoumaru el aparente mundo idealizado se le vino abajo. ¿Podría ser que Aome se diera cuenta de lo que él había hecho la noche pasada?

- ¿Viste a Isei por algún lado? – inquirió, ansioso.

- Ahora que me lo recuerdas, lo vi antes de toparme con la muchacha – respondió –. Pero ¿tú cómo sabes que él está aquí? Yo recién me enteré esta mañana por tu padre y me aseguró que nadie más lo sabía.

Sesshoumaru a ese punto ya estaba más ocupado pensando en qué demonios hacer. Era cierto que ahora debía estar junto con Isei, pero definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con Aome. La chica le despertaba el deseo y otros buenos sentimientos, quedaba claro que no se merecía una traición de ese grado. Había que aclarar con ella todo lo que él mismo no tenía plenamente identificado y lo difícil no era el hecho de romperle el corazón con sus palabras, sino el reprimir esa sensación tranquila que le invadía estando con ella.

En conclusión, finalmente el futuro emperador romano se encontraba en un estado que nunca antes alguien hubiera imaginado: estaba indeciso e inseguro de sus acciones y palabras.

Ahora más que nunca debía prácticamente alejarse del palacio, hasta tener la mente nítida y no nublada.

- Vino a visitarme – respondió escuetamente –. Iré a bañarme, nos vemos en el Comedor.

Izayoi percibió la casi huída de Sesshoumaru, pero prefirió callar. Si seguía con la misma suerte y aumentaba conforme el día pasara, quizá terminaría sabiendo más de él.

Entre tanto, Aome se encontraba sentada en la cocina, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa mientras contaba cada cosa que viniera a su mente, en un vano intento de evitar pensar en lo visto pocos minutos atrás.

Entonces, Inu Yasha entró en la cocina buscando algo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al notar la presencia de la chica.

Aome se levantó rápidamente y desvió la mirada.

- Espero a mis amigos – respondió rápidamente.

Inu Yasha en realidad no tenía ningún interés en saber si la chica le mentía o no, pero al ver los ojos de ella tan tristes y revelando que sufría, no pudo evitar contenerse para preocuparse con ella. Le recordaba tanto a Kikyo…, además nunca podía estar bien cuando una mujer estaba triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó sentándose a un lado de la muchacha.

- No pasa nada, su Majestad, no tiene por qué preguntar, en verdad – contestó sin atreverse a mirar al príncipe a los ojos.

Se le hacían tan familiares que dolía recordar a quien se asemejaban…

- No suenas nada segura y solamente me preocupo porque tal vez estás así a causa de mi hermano¿qué te hizo? – demandó saber.

Aome evadió la mirada escrutadora del príncipe menor y apretó fuertemente los puños. Se levantó y trató de alejarse de ahí¿era tan difícil pedir el no tener que enfrentar eso aún? Sin embargo, Inu Yasha frustró su intento de huída porque la sujetó de un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola para darle a saber que contaba con él.

- Yo sé… que él es un príncipe y… que nuestro destino no es estar juntos – confesó entrecortadamente, dejando fluir de poco en poco lágrimas que a Inu Yasha le parecieron cristales que desgarraban de tanto en tanto su corazón –. Pero yo… no pude evitar enamorarme de él…

- ¿Y él rechazó tus sentimientos? – preguntó suavemente.

- No se lo he confesado – admitió la odalisca, enterrando más su rostro en el pecho del príncipe –. Pero sé que no podría ser más para él… porque no está interesado en esa forma de mí…

Inu Yasha tuvo deseos de darle ánimos a la chica, sabía que definitivamente su hermano sentía algo más por la chica, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? La chica sólo sufriría más.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió soltándola, mientras limpiaba con el pulgar sus lágrimas.

- Porque lo sé – respondió.

El príncipe suavizó la mirada y le tomó por el mentón.

- Si él no sabe apreciarte y dejarte saber que le importas, no es el indicado para ti – dijo mientras depositaba un beso sobre la frente de la chica –. Pero para estar segura de ello, sería mejor que hables larga y tendidamente con él.

Aome asintió y miró de forma agradecida al príncipe.

- En verdad los romanos no son tan arrogantes e insensibles como aparentan ser – dijo con una sonrisa.

Inu Yasha correspondió a ella y negó suavemente.

- Y las orientales resultan no ser tan seductoras como creen serlo – contestó sardónico.

Echaron a reír de buena gana, extrañamente habían resultado ser compatibles y en cierta forma eso alegraba a sus corazones, uno representaba en el otro la idea de que en realidad no estaba tan sólo como pensaba y viceversa. Quién diría que se sentirían como amigos luego de una situación así, sólo la Ironía, que reía divertida por su ocurrencia…

Por otro lado, Naraku caminaba a través de su habitación secando su cabello. Se había tomado un relajante baño con agua caliente y se sentía más que adormecido, estaba algo cansado y ciertas partes de su cuerpo dolían un poco, no que se quejara por la causa a la que debía su dolor.

Pronto pasó por su mente la manera en cómo se dieron las cosas y volvió a sentirse confundido.

- Demonios, se supone que nunca me involucré – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se vestía.

Sin embargo, alguien tocó en la puerta y se apresuró a abrir pensando que quizá se trataría del príncipe.

- Padre… – saludó con hastío.

- No seas insolente, Isei – advirtió mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo.

Isei rodó los ojos y se acostó en su cama, mirando a su padre.

- ¿Qué deseas? – inquirió.

El senador caminó de un lado a otro con lentitud, pensativo. Después, se detuvo pero no volteó a mirar a su hijo.

- Debes de asegurar tu lugar junto a Sesshoumaru y partir con él hacia Oriente – dijo, volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro.

- El plan era que volviera para quedarme y ganarme la confianza del Emperador.

- El Emperador piensa marcharse también – respondió su padre haciendo un ademán de fastidio.

- Según me contaste, todo quedó en manos de Sesshoumaru, su hermano y los dos generales más viejos – mencionó comenzando a alterarse –. ¿Se puede saber por qué no has detenido esa idea absurda del Emperador? Te recuerdo que mis relaciones en Arabia son muy conocidas y si él parte, todo se puede venir abajo.

- ¿Tú crees que no lo sé? – preguntó su padre –. Pero el maldito de Inu Taisho es un terco sentimental, quiere partir para ir a cuidar de sus bebitos.

Naraku maldijo por lo bajo y miró intensamente a su padre.

- ¿Cuándo se marcha? – preguntó.

- Él partirá con más refuerzos dos semanas después de sus hijos – informó el senador.

Naraku sonrió de forma malévola y aplaudió.

- Perfecto, sólo hay una solución y es bastante fácil – concluyó.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó el otro.

- Acabar con su vida antes de que se vaya – dijo Naraku encogiéndose de hombros –. A esas alturas, les dolerá a los dos jóvenes príncipes y estarán desestabilizados, serán presas fáciles una vez que Arabia se una a las otras tres naciones. Tomas a Izayoi por esposa y gobiernas toda Roma cuando éstos fallen en la Guerra. Yo convenzo al sultán de que contigo no hay peligro, me caso con la princesa, asesino al sultán y todos felices y contentos con las naciones que gobernaremos.

Aníbal sonrió ante el plan de su hijo.

- Muy bien, diciéndolo así suena fácil pero queda claro que asesinar al emperador no es cosa sencilla – murmuró.

- Pero yo sé que tú te las arreglarás muy bien – respondió.

Aníbal asintió.

- Nos vemos después, mientras deja de jugar… es momento de ponernos serios – advirtió.

Naraku rodó los ojos y asintió. Cuando su padre se marchó, enterró la cara entre las sábanas. Tenía que hacer las cosas de ese modo; si no podía salvarlo todo… cuando menos salvaría lo que más le importaba porque ya no podía echarse hacia atrás, tenía muy presente en dónde se había metido y a costa de qué…

En su habitación, Sesshoumaru había salido de bañarse y ya había secado un poco su cabello. Ahora se ponía la toga blanca de lino egipcio que le gustaba más, el día estaba soleado y serviría a la perfección para sentirse fresco.

Aún pensaba en qué debía decirle a Aome, realmente no tenía que dar explicaciones. Él era un príncipe cuyas decisiones y razones no debían atañer a nadie más que a él, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Tenía que hacerlo para sentirse tranquilo.

Por otro lado, con respecto a Isei, de ser sinceros hacia mucho que no se había sentido tan satisfecho en todos los aspectos como aquella noche. Seguía aborreciéndolo y aún le guardaba coraje, pero era extraño porque ya no le atormentaban los recuerdos que siempre le ponían en cierto modo triste. A tal extremo llegaban sus sentimientos que le hacía imposible guardarle rencor, a pesar de que lo usara y lo abandonara tiempo atrás.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Entonces pensó en Izayoi, parecía que todo se aliaba a su favor para que pensase sensatamente las cosas. Tenía poco tiempo para tomar una decisión final y en sí, sus ansias aumentaban. Lo cual, evidentemente, no ayudaba demasiado.

Se miró en el espejo, arregló un poco su largo cabello y salió, disponiéndose a llegar al comedor.

- Sesshoumaru – le llamó su padre al verlo de frente por uno de los pasillos.

- Padre – saludó el príncipe haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Izayoi? – preguntó su padre con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Supongo que te refieres a nuestra salida – Inu Taisho asintió –. Sí, es verdad. Accedí a dar una vuelta con ella.

Inu Taisho se acercó a su hijo y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda mientras sonreía alegremente, tal y como Sesshoumaru no recordaba haberlo visto en mucho tiempo.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado – confesó su padre.

Sesshoumaru dejó salir apenas una pequeña sonrisa y ambos hombres se dispusieron a llegar al comedor.

Ahí ya les esperaban Inu Yasha e Izayoi. Sesshoumaru sintió la mirada intensa de Inu Yasha sobre sí, pero hizo caso omiso a ella y el desayuno transcurrió entre pláticas triviales donde, por primera vez en años, Sesshoumaru también participaba.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Sesshoumaru, tenemos que visitar muchos lugares – anunció Izayoi.

Inu Yasha miró expectante a su madre y hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía al ver el rostro feliz de su madre y padre. Incluso se supo tranquilo cuando notó el aire conciliador que Sesshoumaru mantenía. Tanto tiempo de no sentir así a la familia…

- ¿Les esperamos para comer? – preguntó Inu Taisho.

Izayoi negó para sorpresa de todos a excepción de Inu Yasha.

- Vendremos avanzado el atardecer – informó.

Inu Taisho asintió y les dejó irse, quedándose a solas con Inu Yasha, con el cual, por cierto, tenía una plática pendiente muy importante.

- Vamos a los jardines, hijo – pidió el Emperador.

Inu Yasha accedió y ambos se dispusieron a salir del Palacio.

- Hace tanto que no se respiraba un ambiente familiar así… - susurró una de las señoritas de limpieza del Palacio al observar marcharse a los miembros Imperiales.

- Se siente bien¿verdad? – inquirió el senador Jaken al llegar al comedor.

- Es tan triste que pronto deban partir a la Guerra – puntualizó el senador Miroku.

- Pero regresarán, Júpiter nos sonreirá – aclaró Jaken.

Sonrieron y volvieron a sus labores matinales.

Por lo mientras, Sesshoumaru e Izayoi iban en uno de los carruajes del Imperio platicando de cosas como la decoración del Salón de Celebraciones, una que otra visita para ofrecer los debidos respetos a los Dioses.

Habían parado en el centro mercantil de Roma para comprar diversos artefactos curiosos que a Izayoi le llamaban la atención, y ¿por qué no decirlo? Incluso Sesshoumaru le encontraba interés a las reproducciones miniatura de los barcos Imperiales.

La gente había reconocido a la perfección a la Emperatriz y al futuro Emperador. Les habían regalado desde las telas más exóticas que tuvieran hasta alguna que otra fruta de aspecto apetecible y sabor dulce refrescante.

Pasaron la mañana caminando de templo a teatro público que exhibiera diversos aspectos de la ciudad que no sabían. Los guardias que les acompañaban ya estaban llenos de los cuantiosos regalos de los que los miembros reales eran objeto y así les llegó el atardecer.

La Plaza comenzaba a vaciarse y de vez en cuando algún pequeño o pequeña, curiosos por la hermosura de la Emperatriz y el Príncipe, se acercaban a regalarles alguna florecilla linda que pudieran cortar.

Izayoi y Sesshoumaru decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas del parque público, mientras los guardias iban por el carruaje aún con los regalos encima.

Sesshoumaru veía con melancolía cómo el sol se marchaba dejando a las nubes con un tinte amarillo y naranja hermoso. La brisa del viento corría refrescando al pueblo y traía consigo el aroma fresco de la naturaleza.

- ¿A qué viene esa repentina seriedad? – preguntó Izayoi sin mirar a su hijo.

Sesshoumaru la vio por unos instantes y volvió su vista hacia el horizonte, suspirando.

- ¿Cómo elegir entre dos personas que te demuestran su cariño hacia ti? – preguntó finalmente, muy lejos de pensar en qué diría Izayoi o lo que preguntaría.

Ya sabía que cedía ante su necesidad de hablar y eso no importaba ya, puesto que esta vez si era necesario.

Izayoi se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes y sonrió ligeramente. Se puso de pie y se paró enfrente de su hijo, cubriendo con su bella figura el horizonte que Sesshoumaru tanto se empeñaba en observar.

- Eres alguien muy especial, Sesshoumaru – comenzó, mirándolo con ternura –, y por ello sólo sabrás quién es la persona correcta cuando sientas esa necesidad imperiosa de alejarte de ella.

Sesshoumaru se atrevió a mirarla, interrogante. Izayoi dejó de sonreír y lo miró con seriedad, prosiguiendo.

- Y cada noche a partir de esa decisión, rememorarás una y otra vez todo eso que la hace especial para ti. Lo sabrás cada vez que venga a tu corazón la añoranza de sentirte perdido entre su esencia, la sensación de ser cautivado por sus ojos, el querer percibir de nuevo sobre tu cuerpo el susurro suave de sus palabras… Entonces odiarás a la soledad a la que te condenaste y buscarás volver a ver a esa persona, y, cuando la tengas de frente, tu corazón latirá fuertemente y reconocerás eso que no te atreviste a ver antes.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó desconcertado.

Izayoi se hincó frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Le miró con la devoción que una madre ve a su hijo.

- Es el amor que siempre te profesó, te profesará y que seguirá ahí, porque es verdadero – finalizó Izayoi con una sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru se sintió perdido entre tantas palabras, rápidamente acudían a su mente retazos de sonrisas, miradas… caricias..., y de pronto lo comprendía todo. Era verdad cada palabra, _ojos, confesiones, susurros_. Toda la frialdad tenía sentido.

- Gracias, Izayoi – dijo con verdadera sinceridad abrazándola.

Izayoi sonrió y devolvió el abrazo, sabiéndose feliz de haber ayudado al pequeño niño que aún veía en Sesshoumaru y más tranquila se supo al saber que había roto un muro enorme de aquella fortaleza de hielo.

- No tienes que darlas – musitó sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo, porque Sesshoumaru también lo era.

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que no hacía falta decir más. Todo estaba muy claro.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Naomi Eiri está con mirada seria y con una sonrisa de resignación en el rostro. ¿La razón? Me parece importante hablar de un sentimiento de esa forma y darle una seriedad que requiere._

_Rápidamente, diré los nombres de todos los que continuaron mandándome reviews para seguir esta historia ya que mi tiempo en la compu es limitado: **Luna, HawkAngel, Ishi, Lintu Asakura, Car¡to, Huevito, Nadesko, Minue, Silviota, Makakiss, PadFoort´s Lover, Anael, Sakuysyao4ever, Marukawa, Hina Nat, A-grench, Katia, Inuyasha4e, Ai-chan4, Bunny Saito, Mayra, Milfy Sakuraba, Alexai Ryonomi, Terra001, Carla Jennifer, ZG13, Tomoe-chan y Sigma-Artemisa, mi reviewer número 100. **Aclaro de una vez por aquellos reviews donde la alarma crecía por la aparente homosexualidad de Sesshoumaru, que no… no es homosexual, sino bisexual y es ya una diferencia –no tengo nada contra los homosexuales pero es necesario dejar en claro eso-._

_Sin más comentarios que una **disculpa por la tardanza **y la espera que me sigan apoyando en esta historia que al final termina llevándose más de mí de lo que yo esperaba._

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	7. Capítulo VII: La partida

**Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de Inu Yasha me pertenece.**

**Warning.- Fic con contenido YAOI y también algunas situaciones clasificadas para mayores de 16.**

* * *

****

**Ironía**

**Capítulo VII**

**La partida**

****

* * *

****

Sesshoumaru sonrió al encontrar a Isei justo en los jardines que tantos recuerdos le traían. Se acercó en silencio hasta él y le rodeó por detrás, escuchó el suspiro que el otro lanzó y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué suspiras? – preguntó.

Isei rió burlonamente y posó sus manos sobre los brazos que le envolvían.

- Deberías preguntarte por _quién_ suspiro, de hecho.

Sesshoumaru estuvo por romper el contacto, pero su Naraku no lo dejó. Al contrario, se giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a él y todo atisbo de burla estaba completamente fuera del mapa que reflejaban los rubíes del mayor.

- Te irás – afirmó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarlo –. Cuando regreso, justamente tú te marchas nada menos que a una guerra…

- ¿Debería interpretar eso como que estás preocupado por mí?

- No seas tonto, Sesshoumaru, me preocupa el hecho de que tendré que ir contigo.

- Ni siquiera he pensado en pedírtelo.

- Y yo tampoco he pensado en preguntarte si me lo permitirías.

Isei sonrió traviesamente, se alzó en puntitas y besó la nariz del ojimiel.

- Te dije que había regresado para no dejarte, Sesshoumaru – aseveró.

- Soy el futuro emperador y no quiero que me acompañes.

- Lo haré y es todo lo que tienes que saber – se anticipó antes de que Sesshoumaru preguntase las razones.

Si lo hacía, tendría que mentirle y a la vez mezclaría la verdad con el engaño… cuando menos quería dejar algo en limpio hasta el último instante, aunque fuera tan sólo en palabras.

- Anochece con demasiada rapidez – comentó el ojimiel para romper el silencio.

- ¿Es eso una invitación?

- No.

Naraku alzó la ceja y le devolvió una mirada de intriga. Sesshoumaru contuvo las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa por la indignación que chispeaba en los ojos del que, todavía, tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Podríamos quedarnos un rato más aquí? – inquirió, olvidando todas sus reservas, la frialdad y el mismo orgullo, pero el tono grave nunca se suavizó.

- Creí que no quedaba mucho del niño que conocí, me alegra saber que aún hay algo de él en ti.

- ¿No te gusta la persona en la que me convertí por tu culpa?

- En primera, no fue mi culpa, tú te dejaste; y, en segunda, no te pienso decir nada de lo que pienso al respecto.

- Isei… – advirtió Sesshoumaru.

- Temo que tu cabeza se infle a causa de mi confesión.

Sesshoumaru negó suavemente, mientras una fina línea curveada se formaba con sus labios.

- Tomaré toda nuestra conversación como un sí – finalizó, empujando a Isei para hacerlo caer sobre el verde pasto. Se situó encima de él y buscó sus labios al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada brillante, o al menos eso le pareció al pelinegro que sintió el aire acabándose en su mente.

Seguía siendo ese niño del que se enamoró…

**-:-x-:-**

_**Flashback**_

_Aome sentía la brisa rozando su rostro. El sol se mostraba firme en su decisión de mantenerse brillante e imponente sobre el desierto de Arabia y el calor que corría se comparaba con el brillo de éste._

_- Princesa – le llamó alguien desde la puerta._

_- Adelante – indicó, cubriendo su rostro con la fina tela de seda blanca._

_El joven bajó la mirada y se hincó frente a la chica._

_- Su padre le espera en el salón, quiere saber porqué está tardando en bajar._

_- Dile que estaré en un minuto con él, Tarek._

_- Por supuesto, Princesa._

_El joven se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia._

_- Tarek…_

_- Dígame, su Alteza._

_- Gracias por esto._

_Aome tomó la rosa blanca que descansaba en un florero de vidrio soplado hecho a la forma de una mariposa. Por su parte, el joven de ojos pardos sonrió, algo apenado, y se atrevió a acercarse a la joven._

_- ¿Sería una osadía preguntar cómo supo que fui yo?_

_La princesa se ruborizó y desvió la mirada._

_- He visto tu letra antes – respondió._

_- Entonces en verdad he sido un despistado – se dijo el joven –. Su Alteza, sabe que en mi puesto como General puedo hacer oficial mi deseo de tenerla como esposa, pero no lo haré hasta tener su consentimiento. No quiero engañarla, siempre he soñado con que usted esté a mi lado, mas quiero que sea porque usted también lo desee…_

_Tarek la atravesaba con la mirada y la sonrisa suave que parecía fluir en todo su jovial rostro, le relajaba por más extraño que pareciese. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y por una tercera vez sonrió con verdadera alegría, Tarek sólo podía imaginar la sonrisa de la princesa debido al velo que cubría aquella hermosa expresión._

_- Convénceme – contestó Aome._

_El General ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó un par de pasos hasta la chica, tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella._

_- Lo haré – afirmó._

_Después, salió de los aposentos de la dama, dejándola sola. Aome sintió que sus mejillas ardían, sin embargo, la sonrisa que se había posado en sus labios sencillamente se negaba a desaparecer._

_Estaba feliz._

_**Fin flashback.**_

- ¿Aome? – la interrumpió la voz de Sango.

La princesa rápidamente se enjugó las lágrimas y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, no quería que su amiga la viera así.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sango? – preguntó, intentando que su voz no se rompiese entre las palabras.

- Te he estado buscando todo el día, pero no te encontré por ningún lado.

- Lo siento, estuve curioseando por el palacio.

- Desde hace un par de días que tengo que decirte algo – le urgió Sango, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego, se sentó a su lado –. Verás, el senador Miroku me dio unas indicaciones que… Aome ¿por qué lloras?

Aome se maldijo internamente por no poder controlar sus lágrimas, volvió a limpiarlas y trató de sonreír tranquilizadoramente.

- No es nada, es que… recordaba…

Sango ablandó la mirada y abrazó a su amiga, acarició su cabello y dejó que la chica sollozara todo el dolor que seguía haciéndole daño. Aome se aferró al apoyo que su amiga le brindaba y recordó el rostro de aquel hombre que había aparecido de repente, imaginó la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru con él y odió más que nunca las palabras falsas que fueron declaradas días atrás. Repudió el sentimiento que se había instalado en su corazón y se refugió en ese rencor que parecía no serlo al fin y al cabo.

- Aome… - murmuró Sango, entristecida, mientras arropaba a su amiga que se había quedado dormida luego de tanto llorar.

Apagó las velas y salió en silencio de la habitación. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea aceptar la oferta del senador, a Aome le hacía falta volver con su gente y, sobre todo, con su padre.

Por otro lado, Inu Yasha contemplaba el Imperio desde su balcón. Estaba ligeramente apoyado sobre el barandal.

La guerra se aproximaba más y más. Nunca tuvo en mente que una situación así fuese tranquila ni mucho menos, pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. Un presentimiento, las ansias tal vez, simplemente era algo que vagaba en su mente y no le permitía conciliar el sueño. La estrategia de batalla estaba más que bien planeada, incluso había planes alternos por si algo salía mal, mas sentía que algo se les estaba escapando de las manos.

- Inu Yasha, entra o pescarás un resfrío – fue la voz de su madre quien le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

El príncipe se giró sobre sus talones y se aproximó a su madre para besarla en las mejillas. Izayoi se sentó sobre la cama de su hijo e Inu Yasha se quedó de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí, madre?

- Apenas unos segundos, regresé hace poco.

Inu Yasha frunció el ceño, no esperaba que de verdad su madre y Sesshoumaru pudieran estar juntos tanto tiempo.

- ¿Tu sonrisa debe ser interpretada como que todo salió bien?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba – declaró su madre.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Cosas que no puedo contarte, hijo. Pero dime¿qué hiciste el día de hoy?

- Estuve con padre y Jaken planeando algunas cosas para el viaje…

- En verdad todo está listo¿verdad?

- Sí, madre, partiremos en cinco días tal y como estaba previsto. Padre se quedará contigo para no despertar alarma en el pueblo y preparar los refuerzos por si fuera necesario.

- Inu Yasha¿por qué pediste el control de una escuadra?

- Madre, es parte de mi deber. No por ser el hijo del Emperador debo quedarme aquí, entre la seguridad de las paredes del palacio. Soy hijo del líder de este Imperio, tengo que ser el representante de mi padre…

- Y también hay algo más¿por qué no me lo dices?

- Ni en un millón de años podría engañarte¿cierto?

- Justamente, ahora dime qué es esa razón tan poderosa que te incitó a tomar esta decisión.

- ¿Acaso no es del todo obvio? Es por Kikyo…

- Hijo, ella ya no debe ser de tu incumbencia. ¿Cuándo entenderás eso?

- Es que no lo entiendes, madre, no puedo creer que esta guerra sea causada por su simple capricho de querer casarse con mi hermano. Ella no puede ser así y quiero que me dé una explicación.

- Ella no te dará nada bueno, Inu Yasha¡no te ha traído cosas buenas desde que la conoces!

- Todos decían lo mismo de ti y papá…

- Eso fue algo muy diferente, hijo.

Inu Yasha miró con enfado a su madre. Sus brazos temblaban ligeramente por la presión que ejercían sus manos ahora convertidas en puños, trataba de controlarse, pero la tarea se le complicaba con cada réplica que su madre le daba.

La dama notó esto y suspiró. No estaba llevando bien las cosas.

- Inu Yasha, a estas alturas sé que no puedo detenerte; sin embargo, pase lo que pase sabes que estaré ahí para ti. No quiero que sufras, hijo, y tal parece que ésa es la única forma que hay para que despiertes por fin. Por eso no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo y rezar a los Dioses por ti…

- Lo siento, madre – se disculpó el ojimiel, suavizando la mirada.

Izayoi sonrió y se levantó para abrazar a su hijo. Le besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Inu Yasha, por su parte, tuvo ganas de golpearse contra la pared. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer si no se hubiera calmado?

Alguien, tocando su puerta, volvió a sacarle de sus cavilaciones.

- Adelante – indicó.

- Por el tono agrio que tienes creo que no estás del todo bien¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres, Miroku?

- Hablarte de Aome y Sango.

- ¿Aome… Sango…?

Miroku rodó los ojos.

- Las hermosas odaliscas…

Inu Yasha recuperó la memoria en un instante. Se acostó pesadamente sobre su cama y miró desde ahí al senador.

- ¿Qué hay con ellas?

**-:-x-:-**

Sí, sí, lo sabía. Era un idiota, un cobarde, un cínico y hasta un asesino. No tenía porqué estar ahí, en el lecho del peliplateado, observándolo dormir. ¿Por qué no simplemente se había mantenido como muchos días atrás en que no le importaba nada ni nadie más que su yo? Mentira, las cosas no fueron de ese modo desde el principio.

Sólo buscaba un pretexto para desatar su perversión, todo ese deseo profundo de reflejarse en aquel par de espejos ambarinos. Su enfermedad se había desarrollado de mal en peor, y finalizó con lastimar al chico porque, según él, Sesshoumaru era el culpable de todo. Tenía la culpa por ese rostro infantil y la sonrisa adorable que le daba todo el mundo, era el responsable de que estuviera tantas noches sin dormir a causa de los celos¡cometió el error de darle su atención de ese modo tan…!

- ¡Agh! Encantador, sensible, tierno, eso eres – susurró con frustración sin salir de la cama.

Y¿a quién quería engañar? No podía decir que se arrepentía…

Se recostó suavemente sobre la cama de nuevo y sonrió al sentir que Sesshoumaru le abrazaba inconscientemente para luego dejar que su cabeza se acurrucara sobre su pecho.

Sí, Sesshoumaru seguía siendo ese niño a sus ojos. El sarcasmo y la frialdad que reinaba en su tono de voz, simplemente era una cruel broma a su cordura. Era una parte que el joven príncipe había descubierto de sí, pero no era la dominante aunque todo apuntase lo contrario y se había dado cuenta de ello con sólo ver sus ojos.

Ésa clase de cursilerías jamás cambiarían… No que lo desease, claro.

Sin embargo, escuchó algunos pasos apurados resonando por el pasillo. Sesshoumaru dormía plácidamente con él como almohada y parecía que no despertaría a menos que el palacio comenzase a derrumbarse. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando Sesshoumaru suspiró en sueños y ese respiro tocaba su piel, pero esto no le alejó la atención de los pasos que todavía se escuchaban hasta que en un instante cesaron.

Frunció el ceño y, como pudo, deslizó la almohada entre el príncipe y él, y así poder salir a ver qué rayos sucedía. Se puso una bata del príncipe y abrió la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible, volteó a darle un vistazo al peliplateado y vio que éste seguía durmiendo.

Salió sin cerrar del todo la puerta y trató de ver algo en medio de la penumbra, pero tal parecía que no había nadie.

No podía haber sido algún guardia, éstos estaban por el lado derecho del pasillo y había distinguido que el sonido de los pasos venía del lado contrario.

- Quien sea que esté ahí, salga…

Logró distinguir una sombra gracias a la luz de las antorchas dispuestas en lugares estratégicos. Estrechó ligeramente los ojos al notar de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó con enfado.

La persona reveló su figura del todo cuando se adelantó hacia Isei.

- Quería hablar con el príncipe, lamento la intromisión – se disculpó la chica.

- No deberías andar por estos pasillos de esa forma – le sugirió Naraku, opacando su carácter irascible con un tono menos agresivo –. Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana el príncipe te recibirá…

La joven asintió y se perdió en el pasillo en cuestión de segundos. Isei suspiró, era innegable que le guardaba resentimiento a esa chica y Júpiter sabía que trataba de controlarse para no armar un escándalo. Y es que no le daría tanta importancia si no fuera porque en verdad la tenía.

Devolvió sus pasos al interior de la alcoba del príncipe y vio, para su regocijo, que éste yacía despierto y sentado sobre la cama.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – exigió saber.

- A tomar un poco de aire fresco, no es por nada, pero me estabas asfixiando en medio de tu afán por hacer de mí una almohada.

- Escuché que hablabas con alguien…

- Uno de los guardias.

Sesshoumaru le creyó una nada, pero no dijo más. Su pelinegro subió a la cama y se acomodó en ella, cerrando los ojos inmediatamente. El ojimiel le miró una fracción de segundo e imitó el movimiento del mayor, aunque esta vez se acurrucó en la clavícula de éste.

- No tienes que preocuparte de nada – murmuró Isei.

- Sé sincero¿por qué más regresaste?

- Hay un par de cosas además de ti que facilitaron mi decisión de volver a Roma, mas no te diré ninguna de ellas…

- Sólo… sigue correspondiéndome, es todo lo que quiero que hagas – susurró, mordiendo suavemente la piel del cuello expuesto ante sus ojos.

_Su_ _Naraku_ esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa y acarició inconscientemente el suave cabello plateado.

"Nunca lo acepté, pero fue porque tú dijiste sí que yo cambié mi forma de pensar…"

A la mañana siguiente, Sango se había despertado muy temprano para ordenar sus cosas. Ya tenía todo listo y solamente tenía que decirle a Aome todo lo que pasaba para que así pudieran emprender el camino de regreso a Arabia.

Al entrar al cuarto de ésta, la encontró todavía dormida. Extrañada, se acercó y entonces pudo ver los surcos de posibles lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Se sentó y comenzó a moverla para despertarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven al abrir los ojos por fin.

- Aome, yo quería decirte anoche que el senador Miroku nos deja ir a Arabia completamente libres a cambio de convencer a tu padre de que deje que el ejército romano pase por sus territorios para que por fin termine con la rebelión de Siria y las naciones aliadas…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi padre no se ha unido a éstos territorios del todo?

- No lo sé, Aome, por eso es menester que marchemos cuanto antes. Tu padre no sabe lo que nosotras y sólo Alá sabe lo que decidirá en cuestión de horas…

- No llegaremos a tiempo.

- Sí lo haremos, ellos parten en 4 días y llegarán en una semana y media. Tenemos el tiempo justo.

- ¿Y crees que esté bien que persuadamos a mi padre de aceptar a Roma?

- No sé lo que pienses tú, pero todos los rumores de la agresividad de los romanos y todo eso a mí me ha parecido más un chisme muy mal intencionado. Hay muchas cosas que no están bien, Aome y eso puede poner en riesgo a nuestra nación misma.

- Sí, también a mí me lo ha parecido – admitió la princesa –. ¿Qué te ha dicho el senador en sí?

- Me ha dicho que Arabia es el atajo de la guerra. Su viaje será muy complicado, si nuestra nación se pusiese en su contra, ellos tendrían que rodear el territorio. Por eso necesitan que les abramos el paso…

- ¿Y quién nos asegura que no intentarán invadirnos?

- Aome, tú mejor que nadie conoces a Sesshoumaru. Su familia no difiere de sus principios y sería una bajeza que recurrieran a ese método. Por eso, no va a pasar.

La princesa mordió su labio inferior, dudosa, hasta que finalmente asintió.

- Regresemos a casa entonces, Sango, desde ahí podré investigar mejor algunas cosas que no concuerdan en todo este asunto…

- Tengo todo listo, sólo es cuestión de que tú estés lista.

- En ese caso, será mejor que le avises al senador. Yo te alcanzaré en las afueras del palacio…

- Bien.

Sango salió con el mismo andar suave, dejando sola a la princesa.

Aome suspiró de nueva cuenta: Había llegado el momento de enfrentar finalmente a Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta del príncipe, ella sabía lo que debía hacer y nada cambiaría su opinión al respecto…

- ¡¿Me presentarás ante la emperatriz y el emperador¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

- No tienes porqué gritar – reprochó el príncipe, acomodándose la túnica frente al espejo –. Vas a estar a mi lado¿o no? Es momento de que sepan por qué, repentinamente, accederé a tener una mano derecha…

- Sí, pero no es necesario que hables de… nosotros específicamente…

- Lo es, al menos para mí y ya que decidiste tú solo el acompañarme, yo decido qué decir…

Naraku elevó una ceja soberbiamente y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Vas a jugar conmigo el juego de tira y afloja? – inquirió con la voz peligrosamente suave.

Sesshoumaru sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Bien! – resolvió Naraku con impaciencia –. Haz lo que te plazca, pero si el emperador te deshereda y la emperatriz muere de un infarto, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Dicho esto, salió de los aposentos del príncipe para dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera calmarse. Sesshoumaru le desquiciaba, no porque le desesperase, sino porque era difícil calmar ese latir acelerado del corazón cuando el joven hacía semejantes actos como revelación de lo que existía entre ambos. Aunque, por supuesto, probablemente Sesshoumaru no sabía que ésa era la razón.

En tanto, el príncipe terminaba de acomodarse un broche sobre su vestimenta.

- Pase – dijo cuando el sonido se quebró por el toque sobre su puerta.

- Buenos días – saludó la voz femenina de la chica que no había visto de nuevo hasta ahora…

Aome estaba vestida con las prendas natales de su país y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

- Buenos días, Aome.

- Yo… vengo a despedirme.

Sesshoumaru quitó su vista del espejo y detuvo su mirada sobre su rostro, con los ojos destilando curiosidad. Aome sintió que su corazón se oprimía de forma dolorosa en su interior, eso era todo lo que representaba para el príncipe¿o no? Una simple diversión de momento…

- Regresaré a Arabia junto con mi amiga Sango, el senador nos ha encargado un favor que debemos comunicarle a su Majestad, el sultán…

- ¿Estás convencida de confiar en nosotros?

- Los romanos en realidad resultaron ser muy diferentes de todo lo que se habla en mis regiones. Por eso no veo motivo para no prestarles ayuda, además todo se inició por una necedad…

- ¿Apoyas que la guerra sea llevada a cabo por una causa tan tonta como ésa? – cuestionó el chico.

- Por supuesto que no – declaró Aome –, pero en el gobierno, los funcionarios tienen el deber de hacer lo necesario para mantener la armonía entre su gente. Siria cometió el error de velar por el capricho de la princesa y ahora ha ocasionado esto que no puede ser arreglado por la diplomacia…

- Entonces… ¿volveré a verte?

- No lo veo necesario, su Alteza – respondió agriamente la joven, aún con la mirada puesta sobre la de Sesshoumaru –. Le deseo suerte a usted y a todo su pueblo, con permiso.

¿Debía detenerla?

¿Qué era esa sensación de preocupación que le invadía? Como posesión, no, no era eso… algo parecido a la necesidad¿qué quería saber u oír?

- Aome – la detuvo con su nombre antes de que ella saliese.

La joven se giró lentamente para enfrentarle y él se sintió perdido. ¿Por qué de pronto se agobiaba tanto con pensar que no la vería de nuevo? Además, ese tono había sido escueto y resuelto… no le gustaba.

- Su Alteza – le interrumpió la chica antes de que éste hablase, tenía que decirlo ahora o nunca –, yo nunca pensé que mi vida podría atravesar las circunstancias por las que paso ahora y mucho menos creí que mi desprecio por ustedes y su país se convirtiera en esto. Yo… siempre pensé que los romanos eran unos cínicos sin respeto por nada y lo primero que conocí del futuro emperador de Roma fue su actitud arrogante – Sesshoumaru sonrió apenas perceptiblemente –, y de algún modo a pesar de todas nuestras discusiones o de las negativas, fui conociendo un poco más de ése personaje con la soberbia como corazón. Inevitablemente me enamoré…

El ojimiel ablandó la mirada al ver el cuadro que la chica presentaba con las mejillas totalmente coloreadas y los puños cerrados con fuerza, pero su mirada se mantenía enfrentando a la suya por más que la pena se arremolinase en el momento.

- Y sólo necesitaba confesar eso – finalizó la princesa, sonriendo con resignación.

No esperó una respuesta del peliplateado, ni tampoco quiso oír lo que el silencio le dictaba, sólo abrió la puerta y terminó por marcharse de una vez.

Qué ironía que lo hiciese sin querer de verdad, como no lo fue en un principio…

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sango al verla llegar.

- Sí, estoy bien…

- ¡Aome¡Sango! – gritó una voz infantil cuyo dueño corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a ellas –. ¿Es cierto que se van?

Aome y Sango intercambiaron miradas, Shippo las miraba con los ojitos llorosos. Sus manitas estaban aferradas a la ropa de la princesa y su semblante era implorante. ¿Qué debían decirle al chiquitín?

- Tenemos que hacerlo, Shippo – murmuró Sango.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Tenemos que regresar a nuestras tierras – respondió Aome, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura.

- ¡No quiero que se vayan!

- Shippo, nos vamos a volver a ver. Tenemos que irnos para que tu país pueda ganar la guerra y tú puedas continuar viviendo tranquilamente, además, en cuanto todo esto pase, mandaremos por ti para que visites nuestro país – explicó Sango.

Shippo negó y se abrazó a Aome, quien le correspondió.

- Confía en mí, Shippo – le pidió la princesa, sonriéndole con gentileza –. Vamos a volver a vernos.

El pequeño, moqueando, asintió y se soltó de la chica para abrazar como despedida a la otra.

- Es una promesa – aseveró, alzando su dedo meñique.

Sango y Aome respondieron al gesto y después subieron al carro que les llevaría por un buen trecho. Su escolta les esperaba y así, ante los ojos de quienes lo vieran, las chicas emprendieron su marcha hacia Arabia, despidiéndose de Roma.

- ¿Nunca te vio? – preguntó Aníbal a su hijo, mientras veían alejarse a las jóvenes.

- Sólo una de ellas, pero dudo que fuera de la corte porque no me reconoció ni yo a ella.

- ¿Y qué hay de la otra?

- Lo mismo.

- Bien, Isei, en cuatro días comenzaremos a echar a andar el siguiente paso…

- Sí, padre.

- Me marcho, debo ir a una junta con el Senado. Quieren hablarme de algo al parecer…

Naraku asintió y se quedó a solas luego de que Aníbal se marchase. Ahora que las jóvenes se habían ido, él tenía el camino libre para manipular el juego y ciertamente tenía que ser extremadamente minucioso en cada movimiento.

Su mente evocó el rostro muerto de la persona con la que se estrenó como asesino, y lo único que hizo fue sonreír con sarcasmo. Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo y todavía tenía pesadillas con eso…

- Isei, su Alteza, el Príncipe Sesshoumaru, solicita tu presencia en el comedor.

- ¿Sabes para qué, Jaken?

El antiguo senador negó y miró con escrutinio al pelinegro. Su regreso no le había sentado nada bien, había algo en el chico que siempre le daba escalofríos y nunca sabía explicarse exactamente por qué.

- ¿Es verdad que partirás con el joven amo, Isei?

- Así es¿él te lo ha dicho?

- Justamente.

- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, pero tendrá que ser después. ¿Puedes ir al salón de recreación que está cerca de la plaza principal después de la comida?

Jaken no lo vio de muy buena forma, mas accedió de todas formas.

- Nos vemos entonces, Jaken.

Naraku se dirigió al comedor, nervioso aunque no lo quisiera admitir y dejó a un Jaken sumido en sus pensamientos. El plan de Isei empezaría con esa conversación que lo decidiría todo…

**-:-x-:-**

- Su Alteza, todo está listo – le informó Myoga al recibir el informe de las condiciones de los navíos.

- La infantería también está lista – agregó Jaken.

- En ese caso, es hora de convocar a la población – señaló el gobernante.

Roma estaba vestida de gritos de aliento para sus soldados. La población se erguía con el respeto eterno para los jóvenes príncipes que no tardarían en salir para partir a la guerra. Las mujeres trataban de mantenerse firmes y así no derramar lágrimas por sus hijos y esposos. Todos debían aguardar el regreso de ellos con el triunfo destilando en cada fibra de sus ojos, y las lágrimas serían entonces reservadas para la felicidad de ése júbilo.

La algarabía fue por demás alegre y esto lo agradecieron los príncipes tanto con los ademanes como con las sonrisas.

Isei le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Jaken, quien asintió. Ambos esperaban al joven príncipe para ir después los tres juntos, tal como el protocolo lo exigía, hasta donde aguardaban los soldados del ejército que arribaría en Alejandría.

Inu Yasha iba a lado de su hermano, ambos a tres pasos de distancia de la emperatriz y el emperador. Metros atrás, venían algunos de los Senadores más importantes, quienes mantenían la mirada firme al frente.

- Roma – llamó Inu Taisho, obteniendo la atención de toda la población –, hoy vemos partir hombres con cualidades extraordinarias cada uno. Ellos irán a luchar por nuestra nación para derrocar el mal que intentó cernirse amenazante sobre nosotros. Mis hijos son quienes guiarán esta campaña y por eso, al igual que por la voluntad inquebrantable de nosotros, los romanos, regresarán con la victoria hasta entonces. ¡Júpiter sonríe ante el ímpetu de nuestros guerreros¡Salve Roma!

- ¡Salve Roma! – exclamó la población al unísono.

Los aplausos, los gritos diciendo "Sesshoumaru" e "Inu Yasha" resonaban en la ciudad al igual que el estridente sonido de los tambores.

- Cuídense – les pidió Izayoi, abrazándolos y besándolos con gentileza.

- Lo lograremos, padre – prometió Inu Yasha.

El Emperador lo abrazó y le sonrió afectuosamente, luego abrazó también a Sesshoumaru.

- Yo sé que lo harán.

Los dos príncipes siguieron su camino hacia el horizonte y separaron sus caminos para su respectivo deber. Las porras y los gritos de aliento aumentaron de intensidad, Inu Taisho veía de buen agrado el porte gallardo y valiente de sus hijos, mientras abrazaba a una Izayoi que mantenía la vista fija en el rostro de sus hijos a lo que no podría ver en algún tiempo.

Aníbal miraba penetrantemente a su hijo, quien le devolvió una sonrisa que no supo identificar muy bien. ¿Acaso había sido de burla?

- Es hora de partir – le indicó cada príncipe a sus respectivos capitanes.

- ¡Salve el príncipe Sesshoumaru¡Salve el Príncipe Inu Yasha! – repetía la población una y otra vez.

Roma estaba lista para dirigirse a la guerra.

* * *

**CONT****INUARÁ…**

* * *

_No tengo perdón, yo sé u.ú, ahora si me tardé en exceso… Pero creo que la espera valió la pena¿no creen? xDU Bien, Aome se fue a Arabia, le di una repasada a su pasado y Sesshoumaru parece estar feliz con Naraku, quien parece tener un conflicto de intereses. ¿Qué rayos planea mi querido pelinegro con ojos de rubí? La guerra está por empezar y mis niñas lindas juegan un papel important__ísimo en todo esto; al mismo tiempo, ni hablar de lo que sucedió con la conversación de Jaken y Naraku. Las cosas se van complicando más al parecer o.o y yo, por supuesto, no diré qué sucederá xD_

_Como ya habrán notado, regresé al mundo del fandom desde el fin de semana pasado y bueno, pretendo terminar este año con todas mis historias. Así que no creo que vuelvan a tener que esperar seis meses para un nuevo capítulo._

_Como sea, un review se agradece mucho para poder cumplir la meta 3_

_Por ahora le doy las gracias a __**Majo-216, Luna, Zg-13 y Naome09-SesshxKag, **__que son mis reviewers no logueados del capítulo seis n.n A mis otros estimados lectores, sus contestaciones a review les aguardan en el mail n.n_

_Gracias a quienes sigan todavía por ahí n.nU y __nos veremos muy pronto._

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


End file.
